The Guardians
by Konsu
Summary: Remake...See...The Guardians Revised
1. The Gathering I

**This is my second fanfic in two day's. I guess when you have Ideas you just have to use them or they'll go to waste. So this fic like my other one will be a xover fic but this will be a mega xover. The main character's come from seven different animes or shows, as some people would call two of them. The cartoon shows and animes are; **_**Naruto, Sailor Moon, Digimon Tamers, Bleach, Teen Titans, One Piece and Avatar: The Last Air Bender**_**. Mention Animes and Shows that will have an influence on this fic are; **_**Digimon Aventure and Savers, Bleach, Dragonball z, Naruto, Konjiki no Gash Bell!!, Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts and more to come**_**. I disclaim all the anime, cartoon shows and video games listed above. But I do claim this story that is being written.**

**NOTE: I GOT THIS KIND OF IDEA FROM THE OTHER MAJOR XOVER FICS I READ SO IF YOUR GOING TO SAY THAT I'M COPYING THEM I'M NOT WELL NOT ENTIERLY TRUST ME THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD.**

**

* * *

****Naruto Universe**

**Point Of View Naruto**

The glares they're even worse somehow. Sakura-chan hates me because I didn't bring back _'her Sasuke-kun'. _Kakashi-sensei does everything he can to stay away from me. He doesn't say anything but I know he hates me too for losing his _'prize student'_. The rest of the rookie nine are avoiding me as well what else can possibly go wrong. Damn it I had to jinx it didn't I. I stood there watching the villagers burn down my apartment with silent tears running down my face. I slightly turn around but something catches my eye. There's Sakura and Kakashi standing there with the crowd cheering for a job well done on destroying the 'demons home' I hear them say. Finally having enough I turn around and silently walk to the main gates of the village. With tears running down my face I silently make past the guards. I guess all those years of doing pranks where really good for something instead of just fun. After I'm a good distance from the village I dash into a sprint using my chakra to carry my self faster and after about ten hours of running on my chakra and Kyuubi's I find my self in the middle of wind country in a big desert. Bits of sweat falling on the sand I decode to take of my orange jacket and sit and rest for a bit. Letting my mind wonder a find myself again thinking about how everything got turn upside down.

'_Why? I did my best right? I fought with everything I had, but he still got away. I did my best so why is that so hard for them to understand. I know I tried'_

**'Yes you did kit but you must remember humans are foolish creatures'**

_'I know but I just wish that they didn't see me as you and just as me'_

**'Sorry this had to happen to you because of me. If only if I didn't fall for Orochimaru's genjutsu and attack the village you wouldn't be in this mess your in'**

_'I know it isn't your fault it was the hebi-teme fault kyu-chan so let it get you down'_

**'I know Kit I know' **kyuubi pauses for a brief second and I hear her taking a deep breath as well as a massive killer intent. **'NOW WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT IT'S EITHER KYUUBI-SAMA OR KYUUBI-HIME'** kyuubi shouted at be giving me a massive headache.

"Yeah what ever you say fuzzy" I say out loud earning another headache from the bipolar kyuubi. Then I hear kyuubi stop her mindless rant and tense.

_'Oi kyu what's wrong getting tired already at your old age'_ I told her smirking

**'NO YOU MINDLESS MONKEY SOMEBODY OR SOMETHING IS APPROACHING AT A FAST PACE AND IT WILL BE HERE AT ANY SECOND," **the so called great kyuubi yelled at me. I stop what I was about to say a pull out a kunai preparing for an attack.

In a matter of seconds my possible enemy comes into view. I notice that the thing appearing was not a ninja or human at that it was a fox. A yellow fox with pointy ears those were white at the tip. Blue eyes that were the same blue as mine but they were more fox like with blue zigzag lines under its eyes. The fox has what appear to be blue sleeves with a yin-yang symbol on the sides of both them. It had comma like markings on the front of it thighs. Her feet or paws I don't care where white. To finish it all off she had a long yellow tail with the tip of it white. The yellow fox appears in front of me and we glare at each other for what felt like hours. When it spoke.

"Naruto," the fox spoke earning a yell along the lines of 'I can't believe it just talk to me'

"As I was saying my name is Renamon and I'm a digimon," the fox known as Renamon spoke to me.

"Digimon what the hell is that and how the hell do you know my name," I yelled at her causing her to flinch slightly at the sounds of my voice.

"I'll tell you as long as you keep your voice down," she said in a calm deadly way that causes me to nod my head at her rapidly.

"Now then a digimon is better known as a digital monster. I come from a place known as the digital world it's in a parallel universe to this one. Why I am here is to give you these two things," she says handing me a rectangular orange and white device that has three rectangular buttons on a white circle with a green screen at the top **(Think of Masaru Daimon's digivice ic from Digimon Savers)**. Then she hands me a yellow tag with a orange crest that has what looks like a sun engraved in it with a smaller sun in the middle with three lines on the left side of the outer sun. I look at her for about a few minutes thinking over my next words carefully then I ask her.

"What the hell are these?" I said bluntly and rudely not that I cared or noticed.

"This is called a digivice ic it helps your partner digimon digivolve with the help of your inner energy. The tag and crest you got is symbol of your most known charateristic that also help us digivolve further when you tap into that energy. The symbol that is on the crest is the spirit symbol meaning you're the chosen child of spirit," she says calmly but I was able to catch a little irritation in her voice.

"So you say partner digimon?" she nods and I continue "So who's my partner digimon," I say with excitement in my voice jumping up and down but then I stop as soon as I start. Why? You may ask maybe because of that death glare she is giving me and saying things along the lines of _'Why do I have to be partner with an idiot' _and hearing kyuubi agree with her. She then stops her rant and glare at me with enough killer intent it could rival kyuubi's.

"I am your partner digimon you blonde fool," she says to me calmly looking at me with a look that says _'I dare you to say anything'_

"Now we must leave we wasted enough time as it is the guardians won't wait forever," she says walking a few steps ahead of me.

"Wait what do you mean leave? Why do we have to leave?" I yelled waving my arms around in a panic.

"We have to leave now everything will be explain when we get there," Renamon says calmly while shaking her head while lifting her arms right in front of her palms touching each other and spreads them out opening a portal. She turns to me then turns back to the portal stepping through.

_'Kyuubi what should I do?'_

**'Go with her the guardians never call anyone unless it's important,'**

'How would you know this?'

**'I should 'cause I used to be a guardian before I attack Konoha,'**

'WHAT REALLY'

**'NOT SO LOUD YOU LITTLE MONKEY'**

'Ok fine but if I die I'm so going to be pissed' with that I ran through the portal after Renamon and left the Shinobi World and appeared in the 'Guardians Domain'

**Point Of View Change: Normal**

The village been in chaos since the day Naruto left. All who burnt down the home of one Naruto Uzumaki was executed on the spot by one pissed off Godaime Hokage. She ordered all available shinobi to search for him. All of his friends were heartbroken. To know that there loud mouth friend left the village and regretted avoiding him because of their parents. Sakura was happy that he was gone until the rest of her friends told her off about how stupid she was being. Soon after she too was feeling the after affects of his departure and slowly went into depression. Kakashi too was feeling horrible but he was slowly coming to reality to what he had done to his sensei's son who he was told to take care of. He would go on searches everyday for his blonde hair student who looked so much like his father. But there was three people who were affected the most, Hinata Hyuga, Iruka Umino, and one Godaime Hokage Tsunade. This had one negative effect on them instead of being nice kindhearted people they turn into cold people. Hinata spent most of her time training. She reached new heights in the Hyuga taijutsu style the juken. At first her father was proud of her with her development but that soon turn to sorrow as she return home everyday with bloody palms. She never shows's emotion on her face anymore but if one were to look deep inside of her they would see a crying girl. Iruka stop working at the academy saying 'why should I teach the children of those who treated my brother like shit' and left the village with the permission of the Hokage to teach at Suna. Tsunade turn from a nice woman with a terrible attitude to a cold woman with a terrible attitude. She executed fifty villagers for their crimes against a Konoha shinobi. Disbanded the village counsel, executed Danzo, Homura, and Koharu for attempting assassination on a Hokage. Killed anybody who talked wrong about her little brother. The villagers and shinobi never mention Naruto Uzumaki in front of her again after one brave fool was foolish enough to ask why she cared for the demon so much. Let's just say he killed himself because he would never truly be a man again after what she done to him. She then called for a whole village meeting to really make them regret for treating her brother like shit. She told everyone about the fox being in Naruto that caused lots of gasp from the younger generation who never knew. She then told them about why he was chosen as the fox's jailer. She told them how the Fourth wanted his son to be treated as a hero because there was no way that he was going to sacrifice anybody else's child when he had one himself. To put the icing on the cake she question their loyalty to the Fourth saying 'that if you really believed in the Fourth Hokage like you said you did. So why did you doubt his abilities as a Hokage and his mastery of seals? You all make me sick'. After she finished her speech everybody was speechless they had no idea what they done but they knew that they would get a chance to apologize to the blonde hyperactive kid one day they hoped.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: Sailor Moon Universe**

**Point Of View Change: Usagi Tsukino**

_'I can't take this anymore. There supposed to be my friends and they turn on me and kick me out of being leader of the senshi. My love left me saying that 'he can't love a klutz like me and that I'm too childish'. So I act childish sometimes...ok maybe all the time but how else am I suppose to stay sane in this crazy world we live in. Any normal person would of crack a long time ago. So instead of going crazy I act childish and try to make my friends laugh at me so they won't go insane with having to deal with all the yoma we have to fight. Well at least were done and we won't have to deal with the chaos any longer. Maybe it is good they kicked me out at least I won't have to go to anymore stupid meetings and deal with Mamoru any longer I never really liked him I'm more into women' _I thought with a slight perverted giggle at the end.

"The chaos is not done yet," says a feminine child like voice

"What do you mean 'The chaos is not done yet' I defeated it myself three months ago"

"But that was only taste of the 'True Chaos' to come" the voice said and I can feel it's glare on me

"But I don't want to fight anymore and I'm alone now" I say in a whisper

"You will have your help with six others you won't be alone"

"Fine but first show me and tell me who you are,"

"_Certainly_," purred the voice when it steps out into the light I see that it's cat "Figures," I say with a bitter laugh. The cat wasn't like any cat I ever seen. It was a white cat that was standing on two legs. A long white tail with blue stripes and it had a golden tail ring. Blue eyes the same shade of mine that held a lot of kindness in them. She also had green gloves on her hand with tiger stripes on them caring a device and had a tag around her neck.

"My name is Gatomon and I'm your partner digimon here you'll need these. What you now have in your hand is your digivice ic and your crest of purity. If have any questions please ask them when we get back to the guardians dimension," she explains then opens a portal and steps through. I look down at my pink and white digivice and the black crest in my hand it has a symbol of a star surrounded by a white flame. Shaking my head and stepping through the portal I can't help but get the feeling I was being watch. _'Oh well let's just hope I don't have to fight anymore weird monsters," _I thought scared that I may have to fight some weird slimly monster.

**Point Of View Change: Hotaru**

"Be careful princess I'll take care of everything while your gone," _'Never thought would happen when I followed Usagi-chan to make sure she was ok after what the inner senshi said about her I knew she was listening just couldn't say anything she had to find out sooner or later. Just wished it wasn't like that farewell princess I'll always stand by your side'_ I thought to myself while walking home to go to sleep for the night. I wonder what everybody is going to do when they find out Usagi is not here any longer. Probably going to end up in chaos.

**Point Of View Change: Normal**

The day after Usagi left the senshi went to find her to tell her that she was suited enough to be their leader anymore. When they couldn't find her at her they started to panic searching high and low to search for their lost princess. They told Usagi's parents and they called the police and they couldn't find here anywhere. The senshi expect one were worried over Usagi and hoping she was ok. When Mamoru found out he was devastated sure he didn't love her anymore but he still cared for her safety. Ami brought up the situation thinking that _'what if Usagi was listening when we were talking about kicking her out the senshi the other day'. _Now that she thought about it Rei did feel Usagi's presence the other day when they were talking. When she told the others that they were shock that she never told them. Ami searched on her computer to see if Usagi was anywhere in the city. Rei scryed the sacred fire to search when they both came up with nothing they searched by other means. They all wanted to see Usagi again to apologize for what they said the other day. But they wouldn't get that chance until about four years when she appeared again.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: Guardian Domain**

**Point Of View Change: Naruto**

When I stepped through the portal I didn't expect to see someone else step through another portal right next me. I turn to my right and see a girl a couple years older than me. She has blonde hair done in an odango style. Blue eyes that look exactly like mines. She's wearing a white and black school uniform with a locket placed in the middle of her black ribbon. Black school shoes yep she's weird.

"Hi" she says in a happy tone that snaps me out of my thoughts

"Oh hehe hi," I say rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment

"So how did you get here?"

"The same way you did" I replied with a deadpan look on my face.

"I see you have a digimon too then," she says pointing to Renamon and her cat like thing that's standing on two legs with gloves on its hand.

"Too?" I asked staring at the cat.

"Yep mines Gatomon and she gave me a couple of things. Something called a digivice ic and gave me a crest called purity," she said showing me her crest and digivice.

"Yeah I got one too but mine is called the crest of spirit," I said showing her mines as well she folds her arms and looks like she's in deep thought.

"So I guess you must be my partner Gatomon was talking. So where are the others then?" she said rubbing her chin in deep concentration.

"Others? What Others?" I yelled causing the others to stop what they were doing and look at me. I look at the others blush and look away so they wouldn't see it. But that wasn't the case because one person did see and she was currently on the ground laughing her ass off.

"HAHAHAHA your funny and your pretty cute when you blush kid," said the girl standing up still laughing. I blush at the cute comment, but scowl at the kid comment.

"Hey I'm no kid I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage and Konoha's greatest ninja ever," I boasted and she looks at me then goes into another fit of laughter this time only harder and louder.

"It seems nothing keep you down for long does it gaki," says a voice I know all to well I turn around and come face to face with my perverted sensei Jiraiya. Wearing his trademark forehead protector with the kanji of oil on it. His long spiky white hair, black eyes with red stripes under them. He also still has on everything else since the first day I met him. His red vest over his green samurai type clothes and fishnet shirt. Fishnet pants underneath his garb with his trademark red samurai sandals.

"What the hell are you doing here Ero-sennin?" I yelled pointing at him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT BAKA," he yelled back knocking me on my head with his fist.

"Grandpa Jiraiya why are you here?" says the forgotten girl with a clueless look on her face.

"Huh?" he turns and looks at the girl and gets a bright smile on his face. "Hey Usagi-chan how you been?" says Ero-sennin hugging the girl that I no know as Usagi.

"Fine Grandpa but why are you here?" she asks again

"Wait Grandpa? I didn't think any women with get with you Ero-sennin," I said with a big sweat drop on my head thinking about what kind of women would date this perverted guy.

"I'll have you know all the ladies will kill just to get a chance to be with me," he explains proudly puffing out his chance but I ignore him and just talk to Renamon until he got done with his women rant. Then I hear him mumble something along the lines of _'Disrespectful little runt'_. Turning away from Renamon and about to get into another argument with Ero-sennin a voice stops us from proceeding.

"Father now is not the time for this. We must tell them now so they can go get the others so they can prepare themselves for the Ultimate Chaos that is to come," says an angelic voice that sounds so familiar to me. I turn and face her she has the same hairstyle as Usagi but her hair is silver. Silver eyes that holds nothing but kindness and wisdom behind them. She ha a golden crescent moon shining brightly on her forehead. Dressed in a white dress with a golden crescent moon symbol on the top of her dress. In her hands she hold a silver staff with a silver crescent moon on the top of it. She turns and faces me and gives me one of the few warm smiles I ever had in my life. But what she says next shocks me though.

"It is good to see you again my son," she say's with the warm smile still on her lips.

"SON," **"SON,"** shouted Usagi and I with Kyuubi in my mind.

"I thought I was your only child," says Usagi with confusion clearly in her voice. I look at her and then the woman who calls herself my mother.

"But I don't have any parents I've been alone for as long as I could remember and trust me i can remember everything," I say a little bitterly clearly thinking of the past.

"How can you remember everything?" I hear Usagi ask me.

"Photographic memory so I remember everything including faces, jutsus hand signs, and just about every little detail of my life," I say looking down at the ground.

"What are..." she never got to ask because her mother interripted her.

"You may ask him later Usagi you will have the time now I want you both to gaze into the crescent moon on my forehead so I may show you what you have forgotten," she told us both calmly. We do as she says and then memories of my past life fill into my head. But one particular memory catches my attention.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: Naruto's Memory**

_I was walking down the palace halls looking for my sister 'cause mother wanted to see her for an important matter concerning the prince of earth. I take my walk through the lunar garden when I saw __**her**__. The white lunar flowers surrounded her. Her raven black hair tied up into a bun she had a few bangs covering her face and eyes. Her eyes were a pale green indicating that she was blind but I knew she felt my presence. She was dressed in a black and green kimono with the symbol of earth on her right arm. The funny thing about her was that she had on no kind of shoes. She had a peaceful smile on her face that I instantly fell in love with._

_"I know your there just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see," she says with the smile never leaving her face._

_"Sorry I didn't mean to stare it's just that I did not expect anybody to be in our private gardens," I told her walking towards her. "But I'm curious how did you know I was there?" I asked sitting down next to her in the garden._

_"I can feel the vibrations in the ground I heard you coming from a mile away," she said lying down on her back folding her hands behind her head. I look at her with awestruck appearance on my face because I never heard of anybody who can do that. So I ask her about how she's able to do that. She smiles at the question and replies with._

_"I don't know I guess you can say that Gaia herself has blessed me with the gift of sight. To view things the way she sees it herself," she says with a soft smile on her face. I smile as along with her. We sit there for about ten minutes before she gets up to take her leave. Forgetting that I didn't get her name I called after her._

_"Hey wait,"_

_"Yes what is it?" she said with little irritation in her voice._

_"It's just that I never learn your name,"_

_"Shouldn't a gentlemen introduce himself before asking a lady for hers first," she said with a little playful smile on her lips._

_"Sorry about that my name is Naruto, Prince of the Moon," I said taking her hand and pressing my lips to her hand softly. I look up at her face and I see that she's blushing a shade of red that could compete with a tomato._

_"My name is To...Toph, Princess of the Earth," she says continuing to blush with a little stutter that makes her sound and look all that much cuter. "Sorry but I have to go now hope to see you again Naruto-kun," she says walking off at a quick pace._

_"Hope to see you again too Toph-chan," I yelled at her making her turn around and giving me a warm smile before heading off. I stand there for about five minutes before I finally remember about finding my sister for mother._

_"Mom's probably going to make me spend time with grandpa for making her wait for so long," I thought breaking off in a sprint because I do not like spending time with the self proclaim super pervert._

**Naruto Memory End**

**

* * *

****Scene Change: Guardian Lair**

"So you are my mother, the odango girl to my right is my sister, and Ero-sennin is my perverted grandfather," I said it as more as statement than a question but I got a nod from my mother and two scowls from my sister and grandfather. "What it's not like your not perverted Ero-sennin and you do have an odango hairstyle Usagi-neechan," I told them waving my hands in front of me backing up into one of the stone walls and that was all that Ero-sennin needed. He walked over than hit me over my head with a chakra-enhanced fist. Deciding for a little payback I prepare the one attack I know that I can beat him with.

"So you want to play Ero-sennin? Let's play then **Kage bushin no Jutsu**," I shouted putting my hands in the correct seal and forming ten clones.

"You really think a move like that can beat me," he says in a mocking manner but I just smile my trademark fox smile.

"**Henge**," the clones and I shouted disappearing in a puff of white smoke. When the smokes clear I yell out "**Harem no Jutsu**" in our place where eleven blonde pig tailed girls with blue eyes. Whisker marks adoring our tan faces. Huge busts a nicely shaped body that has the curves in all the right places and our private areas covered by a cloud of white smoke. The effect was immediate, Ero-sennin passed out with a major nosebleed and something unexpected happen so did Usagi-neechan. I transform back and turn to face my mother who was looking at me with her smile on her face but the amount of killer intent that she was giving off was enough for Kyuubi to stop laughing and retract into the deepest part of his cage.

"Sorry mother," I said quickly scratching the back of my head. "I never expected Usagi-neechan to pass out along with Ero-sennin oh well I guess you never know who's a pervert" I said trying to lighten the mood. I look back just in time to catch a tail to the face courtesy of Gatomon sending me flying back into a wall. I try to get out but everything gets dark after awhile.

**Point Of View Change: Usagi**

**Time Skip: Fifth Teen Minutes **

_'Stupid brother! Stupid perverted technique! But I have to say it was a good one, but the only down thing about is that he found out I'm a pervert and I have an attraction to other women damn it," _I thought looking at my nii-chan with a glare hard enough that if it could kill he be dead. Shaking my head of my thoughts and the many ways I could possible get payback on my brother I see mother talking.

"Now that is over I going to tell you about why your here and now no irruptions while I'm talking. A few months ago Sailor Moon or Usagi and her Sailor Senshi defeated the Chaos. That's not entirely true you only defeated a small army of the True Chaos that is to come. The only way to defeat the Chaos is for you to gather the other Guardians. Usagi and Naruto you two are two of the new Guardians. Each Guardian haves there own digimon partner and crest. I sent seven Guardians in all and they all to different Universes many years ago during the Silver Millennium. It is your job to bring them together and when you do you will all go on training trip for a thousand years, which will only be four years in your worlds. Before you ask I am amble to manipulate time so your worlds will move slower than the worlds you will go to. The Guardians have a special energy that enables you to age slower than normal people just at me I still look like I'm thirty but I'm over five thousand years old. So don't worry about ageing. Now what Jiraiya and I are going to do is send you and your digimon to a digital world and you will spend eight months there getting to know your digimon and learning how to use your digivice's. Nine month's in the digital world will be like five minutes here in this world. Now prepare yourselves for your trip," she finished and walks away down to who know where.

"Did you get all that nii-chan," I asked naruto facing him I see that he's just as overloaded with this information as I am. I stood there with an amuse grin on my face watching him hold his head over how much information we were told.

"Yeah I did but it is a little much to take in nee-chan,"

"Yes it is but we should probably get going now," I looked around try to find where my grandfather went to. I find him sitting down on the ground looking through couple of scrolls. "Grandpa where ready go," I yelled out at him he nods his head and walks over to us and hands both Naruto and I a different scroll.

"While your in the digital world I want you two to practice jutsu's and train there don't let just your digimon get stronger you two as well must grow while your there. Naruto in your scroll there are many four futon jutsu's, five suiton jutsu's, six katon jutsu's and a few chakra control exercises I want done before you come back," he stops to make sure Naruto got everything he said and with a "Hai Ero-sennin," and a bop on the head later he came to me. "Usagi what you have here is the basics of chakra control and a few low level jutsu's. When you get enough chakra control have Naruto teach you the kage bushin and that will help you with your training it learns anything you do watch this Naruto come here for a second," Grandpa shouted towards Naruto he walked over and he told Naruto to make a kage bushin he did and so did Grandpa. He told them both to go out of the room and play a game of Jan ken. When they were done he told Naruto to dispel his clone and tell him what happen.

"You cheated that's what happen trying to change your hand at the last second," "Wait how I know that I was in her the whole time," Naruto shouted.

"That's the secret of the kage bushin what ever it learns you do. Let's say if you created a thousand kage bushin and you made them do the tree climbing exercise while you yourself did taijutsu training you could get two things done at once and you get a whole years worth of chakra control training. Just remember do no use this training all the time it could cause major black outs and you get less training done. Also what you should remember is that you can't get any physical training done with this training method because the kage bushin is made out of chakra. Oh here is another scroll Usagi this is a taijutsu style known as the Goken I think you'll like it Naruto you train with her because your brawler style of fighting will get you killed one day. Now stand back while I open the portal to the digital world and when nine month's has went by your digimon will open the portal back here then you will head off to another one of the Guardians," with that he open the portal into the digital world and we stepped through with Gatomon and Renamon right behind us.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: Digital World- Waste Land Area**

"This is going to be an interesting nine months," Naruto said with excitement purely in his voice.

"Well we better get started. I hope we don't run into anything to dangerous in here," I said taking my first step in this wasteland that is known as the digital world.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: Guardian Lair**

**Time Skip: Five Minutes**

**Point Of View Change: Naruto**

It's been nine months since we last seen this place and Renamon and I have gotten whole lot stronger. I've learned all what Ero-sennin told me to learn on the scrolls, I had Kyuubi place some gravity seals on me and Usagi-neechan since the stupid pervert never gave us any for our training for the Goken which requires a lot of speed. I'm currently on five time's normal gravity and Usagi three times. Renamon and Gatomon had some placed on them as well and they're both currently at ten times since digimon can handle more stuff than we can. Renamon and I has also gotten closer over our time in the digital world we reach many new levels of power while there. We have only recently reached her mega level in power after I had gotten the digivice ic upgraded to the digivice burst. Usagi and Gatomon are on equal power as us and she also had hers upgraded mine is now orange and black with hers pink and black so we can handle any thing any digimon throw our way. Renamon can currently defeat a champion level digimon in her rookie form and has to evolve for anything higher but were working on that. Since Gatomon is always in her champion form she could delete any champion level without any trouble but when it comes to ultimate level digimon she always has a little trouble. Usagi-neechan and I have gotten the basics down for the Goken style and where pretty much far from mastering it and were only capable of doing the **Omote Renge** as of right now. That moves put a real strain on the body but since Usagi and I are Guardians are healing rates are faster than normal so we could continuously use the move without getting hurt. Now here we are walking through the portal and entering the Guardian's domain again. I see Ero-sennin is they're holding a pair of clothes for the both of us. He walks over and hands me a black and orange jacket with a black undershirt. The jacket has the crest of spirits in orange on its right arm with my ever-loving red Konoha spiral on the back. He hands me a pair of black pants and black. Then he hands me a black cloth to replace my old blue cloth on my forehead protector because it had many holes in it from our training in the digital world. He hands Usagi-neechan a white shirt with a black trench coats that reminds me of Anko-sensei's from the chuunin exam with the crest of purity on her right arm and a crescent moon on the back of the coat. He also hands her of matching black pants and ninja sandals. I look at him for a second before walking off to go change.

**Point Of View Change: Usagi**

After I got change into my new clothes I walked back out to see Naruto with Renamon and Gatomon already waiting. I look at Naruto wearing his new clothes with his forehead protector tied around his waist like a belt letting his wild blonde hair fall over his eyes. His tag and crest hanging safely around his neck like mine with his digivice clipped to his waist. I look at my digivice in my hand clip it to my waits as well and we wait for Grandpa to arrive with the thing will need for the trip he said he was going to go get. I see him walking back into the chamber room where we met at earlier with a pair of black bags and a scroll. He hands me the scroll and I ask him what's on it.

"This is your destination and the Guardian you need to bring back with you," he tells us I open the scroll and read its contents.

**Name: Takato Matsuda**

**Digimon: Guilmon**

**Crest: The Crest Of Chaos**

**Current Location: Shinjuku alternate Japan**

**Current Team: Ruki** **Makino, Digimon Partner: Renamon, Jenrya Li, Digimon Partner: Terriermon**

**Farthest Digivolution: Gallantmon Mega Level Digimon and Mode Change: Crimson Mode**

**Note: Digimon partner can only get to his mega form when biomerged with partner.**

**Side Note: Once made partner digivolve into a corrupt mega level form Megidramon.**

**Past Life: He was Prince Takato of Mars brother to the Princess of Mars Rei**

"Ok you know what you have to do and I gave you both information in your scrolls about how to seal and unseal stuff from your storage scrolls so get a move on," grandpa tells us before our digimon open the portal to where we find our next Guardian, Takato Matsuda.

**

* * *

**

**Let me know what pairings you people want and just to let you know Naruto will have two girls along with Usagi and Takato. So I will be doing Yuri in this Fic. Just make sure you pick people from these Universes. _Naruto, Sailor Moon, Digimon Tamers, Bleach, Teen Titans, One Piece and Avatar: The Last Air Bender._** Any side pairings let me know.

**Naruto/Toph/? **

**Usagi/?/? **

**Takato/Ruki/? **

**Tatsuki/? **

**Raven/? **

**Nami/?**

**The second chapter of _His Destiny_ will be up in a day's time. Until then catch you later. **


	2. The Gathering II

**The main character's come from seven different animes or shows, as some people would call two of them. The cartoon shows and animes are; **_**Naruto, Sailor Moon, Digimon Tamers, Bleach, Teen Titans, One Piece and Avatar: The Last Air Bender**_**. Mention Animes and Shows that will have an influence on this fic are; **_**Digimon Adventure and Savers, Bleach, Dragonball z, Naruto, Konjiki no Gash Bell!!, Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts and more to come**_**. I disclaim all the anime, cartoon shows and video games listed above. I also disclaim everything that has to do with those shows. But I do claim this story that is being written.**

**NOTE: Some characters may act a little out of character for example Usagi. Usually she would be a very bubbly girl but that died down a little as time went on during the Sailor Moon Series she's like what sixteen and she just got done fighting Galaxia. So I'm saying she matured a lot after that battle because if watching your friends die in front of you don't change you I don't know what will. So she will be more serious but she will still be the same Usagi who we know and love. **

**

* * *

****Scene: Tamer World**

The Guardians and their digimon step out of their portal right into the middle of Shinjuku Park. Since it was midnight and no normal person would be out at this time of night the coast was clear or so they thought. There was one person up that night and by person I mean digimon by the name of Impmon. He was walking through the night like he does every night and he just happens to be there when the portal open up. He watches curiously as four figures stepped out, two humans and two digimon. Impmon lean in a little closer to hear what they where saying.

"Usagi how about we split up to find out where he lives since the information that Ero-sennin gave us had no information on that," the blonde boy said.

"Alright I will go this way and you go that way Naruto," Usagi said pointing her finger in the directions of north where she will be searching and south where Naruto will begin his search.

"Ok and will meet back here in three hours got it?" he said meeting his gaze with hers. She nods her head and takes off with Gatomon lying on her bag. When she gets out of sight Naruto turn to the bushes where he felt a presence. He looks at Renamon and nods his head slightly indicating that she could search. She vanishes and reappears in the bushes to find no one there. She walks out and tells him that she found nothing nodding his head he takes off using his ninja enhanced speed to dash out the park with Renamon right behind him.

**

* * *

****With Usagi**

When Impmon saw the girl leave he decides to follow her and confront her. He rushes up ahead in front of her and jumps out the bushes making her jump in fright. Snickering at how easily he frightens her he steps walks up to her with a smirk on his face but before he could actually reach her Gatomon appears in front of him.

"What do you want Imp?" Gatomon says licking her claws eyeing Impmon carefully. Usagi stands there looking at Impmon like he is like some sort of new discovery.

"I want to why your here cat girl?" Impmon replies with the smirk still on his face. His green eyes glaring into Gatomon blue ones. Usagi deciding that she had enough decided to speak up.

"Where looking for someone name Matsuda Takato you heard of him?" Usagi said earning a slight flicker of emotion to cross the smirking face of Impmon.

"Yeah and what if I do know him? Then what it's not like I'll tell ya," Impmon tells them summoning a fireball on the tip of his finger.

"You will tell me where he is we need to speak with him," Gatomon demanded slapping the fireball out of his hands. Impmon not liking this summon more fireballs and threw at Gatomon who swiftly dodge each one. Usagi not the one to like fighting decided to intervene.

"Now there's no reason to fight we just want to talk to the kid. So why don't you be a nice digimon and show us where he stays," Usagi said sweetly earning a snort from Impmon before Gatomon started rushing him slowly then picking up pace calling her attack.

"**Lighting Paw"** she shouted punching Impmon square in the gut making him fly back into a tree. "Had it coming to him," she mumbled to herself licking her paws. "Now why don't you tell us what we want to know and we will take our leave," she finished saying turning her fool attention to the struggling Impmon attempting to stand using the tree for support. "Sorry ain't going to happen tuts I'm going to delete ya right here," Impmon yelled before he was surrounded by data and his place was one of the seven demon lords "**Beelzebumon"** he shouted holding both of his berenjena shotguns in his hands pointing them at Gatomon who stop in her tracks staring wide eyed at him until her gaze return to normal.

"Your one of the seven demon lords why are you here?" Gatomon asked him in an even icy voice that made him grin at her boldness.

"That's not of your business cat girl now prepare to be deleted," he says cocking his gun **"Double Impact"** he shouts shooting four rounds from his shot gun at Gatomon who dodge the hit but got caught in the explosion making her fly on a crash course into a tree. Seeing this Usagi made sprinted towards her and catches her before she could hit it. She looks down at Gatomons battered form with concern eyes before turning them on Beelzebumon's finding her resolve she look back on Gatomon and their eyes lock in a silent agreement. Now standing on her legs Gatomon puts on a cocky smile before dashing at Beelzebumon's soon to be lifeless form. Usagi locks her eyes on his. Warm blue eyes stare into cold green eyes. She soon dives into her power source and brings it to the surface. Now covered in a fiery golden aura she unclips her digivice and pulls it out in front of her so Beelzebumon could see. He looks at it with a feeling of dread building inside of him and fires another double impact at Gatomon. Seeing it coming she jumps into the air to avoid them. Calling out to Beelzebumon he turns to face her again and he sees the determination in her eyes that he only saw in a few people including a goggle wearing boy.

"Sorry Beelzebumon I didn't want to fight but you forced my hand," she tells him sadly. **"Digi-Soul Full Charge!" **she yells into the night.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: With Naruto**

_'Usagi must be fighting someone she could handle herself and if things get to serious she could always have Gatomon take off her gravity weights then go mega. Judging by how much energy she's putting out I say she just went ultimate. Now back to my search,' _Naruto thought jumping across rooftops. He had sent Renamon off earlier telling her to search the east side of the city and the he would call her if her needed her. Landing on a rooftop Naruto spots something at the corner of his eye a Renamon staring up at the moon. He was about to yell at her for being lazy when he saw something on her that made him think other wise. Even in the moonlight he could see the differences in his Renamon and that one lying on the roof. The sleeves on her arms are purple and not blue and it matches the description of the digimon that is partner up with the girl Makino Ruki. So deciding to talk to her he leaps from his spot on the roof and lands next to her in a crouch. She turns to look at him with calculating eyes before speaking.

"Who are you?" she asked him bluntly. Laughing to himself he answers her question.

"Uzumaki Naruto It's nice to meet you Renamon," he said as politely as he could which wasn't really hard do to his recent memory intake.

"So what do you want?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I want you to go and tell your friend Matsuda Takato that I would like to meet him in the park tomorrow at noon. Make sure he brings his digimon partner with him because if he does not meet up with me," he trailed off turning to face Renamon giving her a serious glare. "It will be the fall of your world and it will be on his hands," Naruto finishes with a grim face. Renamon looks at him getting to her feet and turning her back to him.

"Why do you want to see him and not anyone else?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"'Cause only Takato has the power to save this world," he answers before jumping away to find a place to sleep for the night.

"This world?" Renamon asked herself before heading off to Ruki's.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: With Usagi**

_'Sorry Impmon I didn't what to do that to you but you forced my hand,'_ Usagi thought sadly gazing down at the battered form of Impmon with Gatomon by her side. "Let's go Gatomon," she says walking off into the night with Gatomon following right behind her leaving Impmon's unconscious form lying on the ground. Continuing with her search she meets up with Renamon and she tells them to follow them. Renamon brings them to an abandon building where she sees Naruto lying down on a couch that he just summon. Taking off her bag and pulling out a scroll with the kanji bed on it she goes through a few hand seals and places her hand on the scroll resulting in a cloud of some to appear. When the smokes clear a bed is there and she plops on it face first with Gatomon joining her.

"So what happen?" she hears Naruto ask her she looks at him for a second before turning back face down on her bed right into her pillow.

"I got into a fight with an Impmon who had information on our target," she said still with her head in her pillow.

"So what did he say nee-chan," _'Damn I did it again,' _**"Did what again?" **_'Why do I want to call her Usagi but want to even more to call her nee-san,' _**"Since your memories of your past life was forced back to the surface there intertwining with your memories of this life so it's going to get strange for awhile" **_'Can you do anything about it I don't want memories of my past life trying to make there way into my life pleeeaaaassse kyuubi,' _**" Whatever just stop your whining and I expect something in return later this don't come free. Oh and you might want to pay attention to the odango girl she looks pretty pissed," **"Huh?" Naruto said snapping out of his inner conversation and looking at a very angry Usagi.

"Are you even listening to me?" she yelled into his ear.

"What were you saying again?" was intelligent reply while scratching the back of his head.

"Never mind I'm going to sleep I'll tell you in the morning," she yelled throwing her hands in the air and walking back to her bed.

"Yeah yeah what ever," "Renamon," he called out to her and she fazed in by his side. "Yes?" "What would you like to sleep on tonight a couch or a bed?" "Neither I'll sleep on the roof tonight," "Ok and Renamon can you make sure there where up before noon tomorrow?" "All right Naruto," with that she fazed back out of sight. "Maybe all Renamon like the outdoors more then the inside?" he asked himself before he went to sleep for the night.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: With Ruki's Renamon**

Renamon was rushing to Ruki's house with a half dead Impmon hoisted on her shoulders. She makes her way to Ruki's house by flipping over her gate and running into her room by slamming the slide door into her room open. Jolting Ruki out of her sleep. Ruki look from Renamon to Impmon to Renamon again. Then yell out at her.

"What the hell happen to him Renamon?" asked Ruki getting out of her bed.

"I don't know Ruki," "I found him in the park in this condition," she told her sadly lying Impmon on Ruki's bed.

"Do you know who did this Renamon?" Ruki demanded barely containing her anger.

"No I don't but I think will have our answers tomorrow morning at noon," Renamon said staring at Ruki's angry confuse eyes.

"What are you talking about Renamon?" Ruki asked walking to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth for Impmon.

"I met a boy tonight he said that he wanted to speak with Takato tomorrow at noon. He also wanted him to bring Guilmon with him he said if he does not come the _'the fall of the world will be on his hands'_. I also believe that he had something to do why Impmon is in this condition," she told her tamer with a solemn look on her face.

"Alright Renamon I'll call goggle head and Jenrya right now and well meet this person and kick his ass for what he done to Impmon," Ruki said placing the damp washcloth on Impmon's forehead and walking to the phone. Dialing in Takato's number she waits for him to answer. She didn't have to wait long before a sleepy Takato answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said with a yawn

"Goggle head it's me Ruki and we have a problem,"

"What kind of problem? Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow morning?" he whines

"No and stop your whining Impmon got hurt today!" she shouted at him causing him to winced at the volume of her voice.

"What happen to him? Is he alright Ruki?" he asked frantically and if the situation wasn't dire she would have smiled but not now.

"Shut up and listen, meet me at the park tomorrow at noon and don't be late," "Also bring Guilmon because I'm sure the ones who did this to Impmon will be there tomorrow as well and remember don't be late or else," she tells him before hanging the phone and dialing Jenrya number.

"Hello who is it," said a very irritated Jenrya Li

"Brainiac it's be Ruki meet me and goggles at the park tomorrow," she tells him getting tired of this already.

"Ok but Why?"

"Impmon got seriously injured today and he ones who did are meeting us in the park tomorrow at noon,"

"Alright me and Terriermon will be there," he says before hanging up the phone and going back to sleep

Hanging up her phone and walking in her room she realize she can't sleep in her bed because Impmon's unconscious form was already in it. She would just kick him out of it but she thought better of it and just went to the couch in the living room and slept there for the night. Renamon lied on the branch in the tree in the garden gazing at the moon before going to sleep.

**

* * *

****Scene Change: Shinjuku Park At Noon**

Five figures could be seen approaching the park. One figure was a human boy with a pair of yellow goggles on his head of wild brown hair. Red eyes that had nervous look to them .He wore a blue hoody with a white undershirt and yellow wristbands. He had on grey shorts and green and white shoes. Next to him was a red dinosaur with black markings all over his body with a hazard symbol on his white chest area. He bat shape wings for ears and had a child like expression on his face with his yellow eyes burning with innocence. On the dinosaurs right was a half-Japanese half-Chinese descendent boy. He had short blue hair and grey eyes that show that he was always ready for the worst-case scenario. He was dress in an orange vest over a black undershirt with white wristbands. He wore brown pants with grey and yellow shoes. On his shoulder was a rabbit dog like creature with a horn on its head. It had black eyes with green markings on its long ears that seem too long for it's long body. The rabbit thing has green markings on its wrist and ankles. Next to the boy was a girl with a scowl on her face. She had red hair done in a pineapple hairstyle with lavender color eyes that were burning with barley contain rage. She wore a white and blue shirt with a blue heart in the middle of her shirt and had on red wristbands. She had on blue pants that were scuff up with a card holster on her left leg. She wore a pair of red and white shoes. These figures were - Matsuda Takato, Guilmon, Jenrya Li, Terriermon, and Makino Ruki. They were here to meet two Guardians who were currently ten minutes late.

"Where the hell are they?" yelled a very irritated Ruki. Backing away from the very temperamental red head Henry and Takato took there time to catch up while Terriermon and Guilmon played around. When fifth teen minutes went by they saw three figures running to their area. When they arrived they were completely out of breath well two of them were while the other was barely winded. Looking around the Guardians spotted their target and straightens themselves out and spoke.

"Matsuda Takato we need to have a word with you," spoke Naruto very seriously matching gazes with the goggle-wearing tamer.

"Before we talk what did you do to Impmon last night?" the boy demanded who wasn't Takato but Jenrya looking deadly serious making Usagi go wide eye for a brief second before returning her gaze back to normal. But that little action caught Ruki's attention.

"Do you no what happen Odango head?" she snapped at her earning a glare from Usagi one that Ruki matched.

"Yes I know what happen to him," she said still glaring at Ruki who threw a darker one at her when she heard this and also getting the other tamers and their digimon full attention. "What happen to him?" Ruki asked in a silent but deadly tone that could still be heard by all in the surrounding area. "I kicked his ass that's what happen to him," said the Gatomon that was just now being noticed by the tamers. Earning a growl from Guilmon and a _'Gatomon watch your language'_ from Usagi. " A Gatomon so your a tamer I guess I'll have to show you what happens when you mess with one of my friends," Ruki said pulling out her D-arc when she did this Usagi brought out her Digivive Burst to show the tamers. "I'm not a Tamer sorry I'm a Guardian and I would really not like to fight you," Usagi said holding a firm grip on her digivice. "Not a Tamer? I don't care when you hurt Impmon you al ready had a fight on your hands," Ruki said pulling out a card from her deck while it change into a blue card. "Now we didn't come here to fight we just want to talk to Takato," Naruto said also pulling out his Digivie Burst while muttering about _'Damn temperamental women,'_ earning a _'hey'_ from Usagi since she heard him. The other two Tamers were trying to calm down Ruki before she does anything to rash.

"Ruki calm down they only wanted to talk let's hear them out," pleaded Takato in attempt to calm Ruki down. "Come on Ruki if you continue to act like this you'll never get a boyfriend," piped up Terriermon earning a serious death glare from the red head Tamer. Effetely shutting up the rabbit digimon. "How about we just let them fight so we could have our conversation," Jenrya said hearing something along the lines of_ 'I agree with him'_ from Naruto. This has the desired effect he wanted everybody stopped what he or she were doing to look at him.

"Like I said let them fight and we can talk," he repeated

"I agree with you as soon as this is over the sooner we can talk," Naruto also said getting impatient with the situation. "So odango and the crazy red head will fight then we can talk got it," he said folding his arms and nodding his head to himself while also getting a lump on the head curtsey of Usagi and a death glare from Ruki. Causing him to wave his hands in front of his face saying sorry. After all the chaos was done Ruki and Usagi stood across from each other holding there each respected digivice in their hands. Before they could start a very familiar voice decided to join in on the fun.

"Your not going to start without me are ya," said a limping and bruised Impmon. When the other Tamers saw his condition they threw a glare at Usagi who just ignore it on the outside while on the inside she was sweating bullets. Naruto was bored with the situation and just wanted to leave and scream at them.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST GET THIS OVER WITH WE STILL HAVE THINGS TO DO DAMN IT," he scream impatiently earning another bump on the head by Usagi and causing the other to winced at the volume of his voice.

"Hey wait your the crazy blonde girl from last night," said Impmon pointing at Usagi with fear in his eyes.

"Yes I am so can we start now because we still have other people to find," Usagi said pulling a rice ball from out of one of her pockets from her coat and eating it with a happy look on her face. "Fine let's start, Renamon," Ruki called out and Renamon fazed in by her side. "Before you start, Renamon," Naruto called out as well earning a gasp of surprise from the Tamers and their digimon. When she phased in right next to him they see that she look exactly like Ruki's Renamon expect this one had blue sleeves instead of purple. "You have a Renamon too? I bet she's a weakling there no way she could compare to my Renamon," Ruki said with a cocky smile. Being the competitive person that he was he answered her. "Yeah right my Renamon could read a book while fighting yours," he said while mentally he was saying _'Which is kind of true I saw her do it once in the digital world her and Kakashi would get along great,'_ "Yeah right that second rate digimon can't compare to her," they were throwing one insult after the next while the others had a growing sweat drop at the exchange. When they look like they were done the digimon and their partners got ready to fight.

"I hope you can last longer than the imp did," Gatomon said with a cocky smile while getting a death glare from Impmon.

"Oh trust me I will," Renamon replied dashing towards Gatomon who swiftly dodge her by jumping on her head and flipping off landing behind her. When Gatomon turned to face Renamon she ran at her with a speed that she couldn't keep up with and attacked her. **"Lighting Paw,"** Gatomon shouted striking Renamon in her stomach making her fly back and ram into a tree breaking it. "Your too slow to keep up with me if you plan on beating my you should try going to ultimate or mega because champion level would be no used to you," Gatomon purred while licking her paws eyeing Renamon carefully. When Renamon got up she was bleeding from the mouth earning a gasp of shock from her Tamer. Nodding her head towards Ruki, she took this is as her queue to draw a card from her pouch and concentrating on it changing it into a blue card. Grabbing her D-Arc and turning it to her side she swiped the card through and yelled out. **"Digi Modify Matrix Digivolution Activate" Renamon** was surrounded in a cocoon of data. **"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to..."** and when she came out she had on shaman like clothing (You want a description of her ultimate form look it up in wikipidea). **"Taomon,"** she shouted rushing Gatomon with a giant paintbrush in her hand attacking her with swift and quick attacks which Gatomon was having difficulty dodging. "Take her down Taomon," Ruki encouraged her digimon. While Usagi just looked on with a small smile on her face which infuriated Ruki. _'What is she smiling at can't she that she's going to lose at this rate,'_ Ruki thought bitterly she turns her gaze back to the fight to see Gatomon jump on Taomon's paintbrush and run up it hitting Taomon in the face with another lighting paw attack. Gatomon flips over Taomon and lands in a crouch just to avoid another attack from the shaman's paintbrush. **"Thousand Spells," **Taomon shouts out jumping in the air and pulling up her sleeves and shoots out a thousand magical red spell papers at Gatomon. The attack moves to quick for Gatomon to dodge and she is bound by the spells. She looks up to see the smirking face of Taomon with her arms still stretched out. "Oh no," is all she said before Taomon let lose another thousand spell at her and exploding on contact making her fly high into the air where Taomon was waiting. When she reached Taomon she was hit on her head with the shaman digimon's paintbrush with great force making her rocket back to the ground like a meteor approaching the planet. When she hit the ground a giant explosion shook the whole area and Gatomon was lied out in a fifth teen foot wide crater still couscous but barely. Rushing to the crater Usagi jumps in to check on Gatomon's condition. When she there she sees Gatomon trying to get to her feet but was only able to make to one leg while kneeling on the other. She was bleeding all down her face with one eye open breathing hard. "Gatomon are you alright," Usagi, asked her digimon in a whisper. Gatomon looks at Usagi with a small smirk on her face. "Of course I'm alright especially when you're going to help me right?" she says with the smirk on her face growing bigger. Usagi stares at Gatomon for a few minutes before smiling and searching within herself for the power needed to help Gatomon evolve to higher levels. When the familiar power rushes to the surface she is once again covered in a golden aura. All around feels this power radiating off of Usagi. When it reaches Impmon he starts shaking in fear but tries to keep a smile Guilmon sees this and asks why he's shaking bringing the attention off of Usagi and on him. So he tells them why.

"This is the same power I felt before I got my ass handed to me even when I was in blaster mode," he says with a solemn look on his face making everyone there gasp in shock expect Naruto and his Renamon. **"Digi-Soul Full Charge!"** Usagi yells out to the heavens with her Crest of Purity shining. **"Gatomon digivolve to..."** she is surrounded in a bright light before she reemerges from it looking like an angel from heaven. She had long blond hair that went down her mid back. Glowing blue eyes that seem to look into the depths of your soul. She has a golden wing shape armor breastplates covering her chest. A long white glove with mini angle wings on it that went up a little ways past her elbow. Two white belts going over her stomach area. She has a white exquisite garb that covers most of her left side of her body and going down to her left leg turning into a zip up boot, but leaves her right leg bare with two white belts going around her thigh. A long white scarf with feathers at the end of the intertwining her arms that goes over her head and around her back. A golden ring wrapped around her left ankle. Her right foot has on a feathery boot folded down showing the gold lining in them. To finish it off she has eight glowing white wings on her back. **"PurityAngewomon"** she calls out in her new form boring a glare through Taomon's head. "It's time for a little payback," PurityAngewomon says in a heavenly voice while summoning a sword to her hands. The blade was snow white with a golden aura around it. The hilt was also white with gold angel wings for the guard. "Prepare to be strike down by my **Celestial Sword**," PurityAngewomon said getting into a ready stance. Taomon also got into a ready stance and when the wind shifts they took off at break neck speed at each other. The Tamers and their digimon can only watch in awe at this angel digimon. Being the first one to snap out of his shock Jenrya pulled out his D-Arc to get information on the Angewomom look alike.

"Come on get me some data on her...aw here we go," Jenrya said getting the attention of the other two tamers and their digimon.

**

* * *

****Name: PurityAngewomon **

**Ultimate Level Digimon**

**Vaccine**

**Holy and Celestial Type Digimon**

**Attacks - Celestial Explosion, Dimensional Cutter, Holy Eye, Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm, and Heaven's Charge**

**This Holy and Celestial digimon is said to be in higher rank than Angewomon due to her ability to call 'The Legendary Celestial Sword' with her holy and celestial power. This blade is said to be able to cut through anything with unholy taint and is also rumored to be able to cut through realities. She is one of Ophanimon's personal guard get her mad and she'll send you to hell with her Dimensional Cutter if that doesn't kill you her Holy Eye will.**

* * *

Everybody who heard this was slack jawed at the information about PurityAngewomon. Takato was wondering what these people wanted with him. Guilmon was watching the fight in awe hopping to get to fight a digimon like that next. Jenrya was throwing wary glances at Usagi and Naruto. Impmon was throwing fearful glances at PurityAngewomon's sword. Terriermon was talking about the data on PurityAngewomon.

"Well shit Taomon's toast," Terriermon said earning him a death glare from Ruki and a warning _'Terriermon' _from Jenrya. "Sorry hey how about after this is over we go out to a doughnut shop Jenrya," unfortunate for Terriermon Usagi heard this and decided to ask him about it later while she focus back on the fight that was happening in front of her. Taomon and PurityAngewomon weapons clashed again in the sky. When their weapons locked again PurityAngewomon kicked Taomon in her gut making her gasp for air and that was all the time PurityAngewomon needed. **"Celestial Arrow," **she called out making a bow and arrow out of pure energy. She fired multiple shots at Taomon who wasn't able to doge the barrage of arrows in time resulting into her becoming bloody and tattered. Soon PurityAngewomon flew towards the daze Taomon in a burst of speed and appeared next to her with her arms around her neck as if she was leaning in for a kiss. She lean in by Taomon's Ear and whispered **"Celestial Explosion"** and her body was engulf in a bright light that filled the entire area before she exploded taking a part of the park with her. Usagi watched with teary eyes repeating _'I told her not to do that move,' _over and over again. Ruki fell to her knees with silent tears falling from her eyes and she screamed "RENAMOOOON," when the light died down everyone could see two forms rapidly falling from the sky. One was the unconscious form of Renamon who was close to deletion before she didigivolve into Viximon crashing into ground making a giant crater in the ground. The other was the smirking form of Gatomon before she also didigivolve into her in-Training form Nyaromon and crashing into the ground causing another giant crater.

"Well that was some fight are they going to have popcorn next time?" Terrierremon remarked sarcastically.

"Popcorn? Can we get some Takatomon?" Guilmon asked Takato innocently while said Tamer sweat drop at what his digimon said.

"I'm not a mon Guilmon and yes maybe later but first how about we go check on how Renamon's doing," he stated getting everyone back on important matters.

* * *

Ok I introduced Gatomon's new Ultimate Form

**Well it's not really new its just Angewomon without her helmet and a few modifications and a new name. So tell me how you like her. Also the Tamer World will end next chapter and The Bleach World will be next and it will take place right after Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida go into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. And those of you are worrying about Naruto not getting enough action just wait next chapter that's when things get good.**

Now let me say this 'Celestial Explosion' is basically a suicidal move. The reason why Gatomon did not turn back into a digiegg or digitama is because she didn't do it at full power. I may show a flashback when she first used the move.

**Also if you want to know what some of the digimon look like go to wikipidea**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon- _The Guardian Shinigami_ **

**Also Pairings Votes**

**Naruto/Toph/X**

**Usagi/X/X**

**Takato/X**

**Tatsuki/X**

**Raven/X**

**Nami/X**


	3. The Gathering III

**The third chapter of The Guardians is finaly here and before I forget the disclaimer.**

**I do not own - Naruto, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Bleach, or any other anime or manga that show up in this fic.**

**Now since that's over with enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Tamer's Universe **

After Taomon's and PurityAngewomon's fight we find the Tamers and the Guardians all sitting or in Ruki's and Impmon's case leaning against the wall in Guilmon's shed.  
Currently Ruki is glaring at Usagi who was completely ignoring her. They were discussing why they where there and why they need Takato to come with them.

"So let me get this straight you need me to help save the universe from something called the Ultimate Chaos?" Takato asked once again for the fifth time. Sighing at Takato's question Usagi told him yes and explain to him one last time.

"Yes, Naruto, you, and I are beings called Guardians there is one Guardian in each main universe. There are seven Guardians in all the previous Guardians will no longer have the power to guard there universe much longer. My mother told me who was the Guardian of my universe that the previous Guardians before us only have four years at most to continue to guard there universe before there powers completely leave them and come to us," Usagi explained while trying to ignore Ruki who was boring a glare through her head. Takato and the others where continue to think over what she just said when an unexpected voice walked in on the conversation.

"The Princess is right Takato," said the voice of Takato's teacher Asanuma Nami. She has brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt that went past her knees. She had on a pair of red high heels on. She had the symbol of chaos for earrings and she has it engrave into her bracelets. She was staring at the group of children with a small smile on her face.

"Ms. Asanuma what are you doing here?" Takato asked shocked that his homeroom teacher was standing in his shed. Shaking her head at his stupid question that should have been obvious. So she explained her reason.

"Takato I was the Guardian of this universe," she told him casually making the three Tamers and digimon stare at her with wide eyes.

"So your the previous Guardian of Chaos The Queen of Mars?" Naruto asked shocking Usagi and the Tamers.

"Wait so your suppose to be Rei's mother from the Silver Millennium?" Usagi asked very loudly pointing at her making the other flinch at her voice besides Naruto who was somehow immune to it.

"Yes I am how is she?" she asked her with a smile on her face again getting over Usagi's loud voice. Thinking what she was going to say because she didn't want to mention about the about Senshi wanting to kick her out so she told her what she could.

"Well she's mean, very temperamental, fiery attitude, but and overall nice person and if you don't already know she's Sailor Mars," Usagi told her the best she could without telling about the betrayal.

"I see," was all she said before she turn to the Tamers who were really confuse at this point. But before she could say anything to them Usagi asked another question that made her stop in her tracks.

"Hold on if your Queen of Mars does that mean..." she stopped looking at her and glance at Takato from the corner of her eye but everyone caught it. Rubbing her temples she nods her head and turns toward Takato who was looking even more confuse then before.

"Takato listen to me and listen good I want no interruptions from you or anyone else you got that," she told them all with a glare that had fire dancing in her eyes. Nodding their heads so they wouldn't invoke her wrath they listen to her while she explained more on what the Guardians do.

"Takato, you and the other Guardians along with yours and there siblings all came from a time called the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity or as you know her as Usagi was the Princess of the Moon along with her brother Naruto who was Prince of the Moon and all the children from the other planets expect the Princess of Pluto all had their memories erased by us Guardians. We then sent you and the other new Guardians to different universes to be reborn before the Chaos ordered the attack on the Moon Kingdom to destroy it. When the Kingdom fell Queen Selenity then sent you Usagi and your friends to be reborn on your planet Earth. But by doing this she drain most of her powers and had to go to the Guardian Realm so she wouldn't be the target of the Chaos. Both you and Usagi had both faced off a small army of the Chaos. You Takato and the other Tamers faced the one as you call the D-Reaper was only a small scale of the real Chaos. You three have to find the rest of the Guardians soon and here is the next one," she said handing Takato a document Usagi, Naruto and the other Tamers gathered around to look at the document.

**Name - Arisawa Tatsuki**

**Age - 15**

**Crest - The Crest of Virtue**

**Current Location - Kakaura alternate Japan**

**Current Team- None**

**School - Kakaura High School**

**Note - Has high spirit awareness, is able to see ghost and shinigami, she is currently being train with Urahara Kiskue the previous Guardian of Virtue in the arts of being a Shinigami.**

**Past Life - Was the second Princess of Jupiter sister to first Princess Makoto**

"Now that you have looked at the mission specs now is the time to ask questions," she told them while staring at them with an passive face.

"You said that I was in the time of this Silver Millennium if that's true what planet did I come from?" Takato asked staring at his teacher intently while the others looked on with curiosity expect Naruto and Usagi because they already knew what was coming.

"Takato you were the Prince of Mars which meant that you were my second child," she told him while closing her eyes if she would have had them open she would of seen Takato, Ruki, Jenrya and there digimon with there eyes wide and jaws slacked.

"But if wha...what you say is true than I'm and your my," he stuttered before he fainted from shock. The others looked at him then back at Nami then Takato again before sweat dropping.

"Why did Takatomon faint?" Guilmon asked who wasn't really paying attention to the earlier conversation causing the other to form even larger sweat drop.

"Never mind that Guilmon. Usagi, you and Naruto grab him and get going I will open the portal to the next dimension for you. Also make sure you give him his crest for him when he awakens also have Kiskue turn you into Shinigami while your there. Each of the Guardians will go through the same thing your about to go through so don't worry about anything," she told them before clapping her hands together and opening them making a portal appear. She then hand them his crest while carrying Takato with Guilmon by his side. They were about to step through the portal but Nami and Ruki stopped them.

"Guardians good luck your going to need it and tell Takato that I will handle everything with his parents so he shouldn't worry. Also tell him that I will talk to him when he goes to the Guardian Realm where he will also begin to get his past memories back," she told them before walking off. Next Ruki stepped up she looked at Usagi with a death glare but it didn't effect her because she always got worse ones from Rei.

"Odango-atama make sure you take care of goggle head and if anything happens to him I will give you an even wore ass kicking than I was already plan on giving you when you return here," she snarled at her before walking off with Viximon asleep in her arms. Jenrya and Terriermon walked up next.

"Naruto have a good trip we will be waiting for Takato's return be safe,' he told him shaking Naruto's hand. Naruto just gave him a foxy smile than spoke up to him.

"Don't worry nothing will go wrong with Uzumaki Naruto on the mission," he said proudly earning a laugh from Jenrya and Usagi. Terriermon and Renamon who was in the digivice rolled their eyes at him.

"With you on the mission I bet everything will go wrong," Terriermon commented perched up on Jenrya's shoulder earning a 'Terriermon' from him and a glare from Naruto who was about to start preforming hand seals but Usagi grabbed him and walked through the portal with Takato on Guilmon's back who was following them. Guilmon then poked his head back out the portal to speak with Jenrya, Terriermon, and Impmon who was still leaning against the wall who was being silent the whole time.

"Bye guys will be back soon,' he said in his childish voice with a wave before walking back through the portal. Leaving the others to their own thoughts until Impmon broke the silence.

"Ya think Takato will be alright?" Impmon asked using Takato's name that he never really uses with a concern look on his face.

"He'll be fine especially with those two with him I don't know how strong Naruto and his Renamon is but I do know that Usagi and her partner is strong so he has nothing to worry about," Jenrya told hm and then Terriermon used this time to make another comment.

"You should know Impmon you did get beat by those two," Terriermon said laughing at Impmon who was glaring at the rabbit digimon.

"SHUT UP," he shouted stomping out of the shed. Jenrya looks at Terriermon who's trying to tiptoe away only to get knocked on his head by his Tamer.

"Why you do that for Jenrya?" Terriermon shouted at him angrily.

"You know why now come on before Shuichon decides to play pwincess pwetty pants with you," he said laughing at Terriermon walking away from him hearing him shout about him to stop messing around.

* * *

**  
Bleach Universe**

After stepping through the portal they arrived in Karakura right in front of a place called Urahara Shop. The Guardians who were conscious looked at the shops name then at the folder then at the shop again before smiling and walking up to the shop and knocking. After waiting for a few minutes a red hair boy open the shops door and stared wide eyed at Guilmon who was staring at him with innocent eyes. Mentally slapping themselves for not having Guilmon didigivolve into his in training level before knocking Naruto came up with the best excuse he could come up with.

"This is our dog so stop staring and is Urahara Kiskue in?" he told the red head who was looking at him like he was stupid before nodding and told them to follow him. He led them to a room where there was a futon and put Takato down on it. The boy soon left the room and Usagi used this time to look at her brother.

"That was the best excuse you could come up with?" she asked him in a hush whisper he looked at her with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes it was but it's not like you could come up with anything better," he told her with a big grin on his face while Usagi looked away from him trying to contain her anger. Truth was she couldn't come up with anything better and she probably would of used the same excuse he used. While she was thinking this a blond man walked in with a green bucket hat on with wooden sandals. He walked in and lean against the wall with his cane in his hand.

"You must be the new Guardians correct?" he asked in a cherry voice. The two Guardians look at him in shock wondering how they knew who they were. As if reading there minds he answered them. "I'm a Guardian myself you think I wouldn't recognize when others are around now come on and you," he says as he points towards Guilmon. "The digimon stay here with your partner when he wakes up. Jinta will take him to where we are," he said getting up and leading them out the room into an underground area that was being demolish by a black haired girl with a katana in her hand dressed in a black haroi and hakama.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's the girl where looking for," Naruto said with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Yes that's Arisawa Tatsuki the new Guardian of Virtue," Urahara told them as he walked over to the crazy sword swinging girl. "Tatsuki-chan you have some visitors," he shouted out in an overly cheery voice. Tatsuki stopped her swinging at turn towards Urahara with a raised eyebrow she then turn her gaze to Naruto and Usagi.

"Who is it?" she asked as she inspected the other two Guardians until her eyes rest on a very familiar tag and crest. "Oh so you two must be Guardians like me since you have a crest right?" she asked them with uncertainty but that all soon cleared up as she saw the two of them nod their heads.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi nice to meet you," Usagi said in a very cheery voice that reminded Tatsuki of her friend Orihime.

"Nice to meet you Usagi-san," Tatsuki said as she did a small bow. She then looked at Naruto who was staring at her with an bored expression.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto greatest ninja alive," Naruto said with his hands folded behind his head giving her a foxy smile. Tatsuki gave him a blank look before nodding her head to him which he return. Usagi was giggling slightly at Naruto's introduction before she whipped out a familiar orange book that Naruto instantly recognized.

"Why do you have that book?" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at Usagi's Icha Icha Paradise Special Addition. Usagi gave Naruto a small glare before sitting on a nearby rock to continue her reading. Naruto, Tatsuki, and Urahara watched as Usagi continue to read as she giggled every few minutes figuring that he wasn't going to get an answer Naruto turn his attention back to Urahara.

"Urahara," Naruto said trying to get the man's attention which he got instantly as he pulled out a fan from under his sleeves and when he open it the fan read 'Yes?' Naruto sweat drop at this. "Nami the previous Guardian of Chaos wanted you to make us into shinigami. She also wanted the others change into shinigami once we gather them"  
Urahara nodded his head and told them to follow him. He lead them to the middle of the clearing and told them to wait for a few seconds.

"Ururu I need you to bring the training equipment," he yelled out and like magic a black hair girl with pigtails with two long bangs falling down the middle of her face appeared. She had dark blue eyes that held a shy expression in them. She wore a white shirt with a pink skirt that had large white polka dots on them. She wore a pair of black flat shoes. She was carrying a brown box that was filled with gloves and head gear.

"Here you go Urahara-san," she said as she gave him the box which he just sat down.

"Thank you Ururu," he told her with a small smile on his face which she gave on in return.

"Oh before we start," Urahara said as he lifted his cane and slammed it into Naruto then into Usagi making them come out of their body's and into their spirit form with a long chain connected to their body's. When they both got themselves together they glared at Urahara who just smiled at them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BAS..." Naruto never got to finish because Usagi hit him over with her fist. Usagi then gave Urahara a look that she wanted him to explain which he did.

"What I did was separate your spirit form from your body's. The long chain you see is your chain of destiny and is the only thing that connects you to your body. Without it you would turn into a hollow. A hollow is a corrupt soul that feeds on reiatsu and dead humans. Now that the gloomy stuff is over with its time for your first test," he finished with a cheery voice.

"First test," Usagi and Naruto said in unison. He pointed his hand over to Ururu who had a mushroom type hat on with a pair of mushroom type gloves on.

"Your first test is to face Ururu," he told them as they both stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you crazy I'm not going to fight some little..." once again Naruto never finish as he got punch in the face by Ururu making him fly back into a boulder. Usagi watched this in shock until she tried to move but found that she had difficulty moving. So she moved as fast as she could before she was also punched and slammed into the same boulder that Naruto had hit earlier. Usagi couldn't move so she just lied there and Naruto was pushing himself up with a little less difficulty then Usagi. He soon saw Ururu charging at him so he took off running towards the protection gear. He looked behind him to see that she was jogging to him and catching up at a fast pace. When he finally reaches the gear he quickly grabs an orange headband and gloves then take off running again leaving three confuse people watching him as he ran.

"HEY HOW THE HELL DO I PUT THESE ON," Naruto shouted as he continue to run from Ururu who had just jumped into the air and punched the ground with tremendous force. Naruto looked behind him to see a giant crater if he didn't see it himself he would have said that she had Tsunade's super strength.

"NARUTO TO ACTIVATE THE GEAR YOU HAVE TO SAY THIS," Naruto listen as he continue to run from Ururu. Usagi had now picked herself up and was now slowly making her way to the box where all the gear was at.

"TAKE THIS, THE POWER OF JUSTICE, JUSTICE ARMOR: JUSTICE HEADBAND, EQUIP!" Urahara shouted out to him and Usagi stared at him before he winked at her which she got the hint and watched Naruto.

"Alright let's do this...HELL NO I WON'T SAY THAT CRAP," Naruto shouted before he was punched in the stomach making him cough up some blood as he flew back a few feet away from Ururu. He picked himself up and ran again while thinking. 'Damn it I can't believe I'm going to say this,' Kyuubi had just woke up and was watching Naruto with an amused smirk on his face.

"TAKE THIS, THE POWER OF JUSTICE, JUSTICE ARMOR: JUSTICE HEADBAND, EQUIP," he shouted as he tried to attach the headband to his head which did nothing. He soon heard loud laughter coming from Usagi who was currently rolling on the ground holding her sides with tears coming out from her eyes. It also didn't help that he heard Kyuubi also howling laughter which made him frown. He then heard something that pissed him off greatly.

"I can't believe he actually said that," Urahara said to himself and Naruto threw down the gear in anger. Tatsuki watched this with pity in her eyes because she went through the same thing that he did. She was soon shook from her thoughts by Naruto's loud voice.

"WHY YOU BAST..." and again Naruto was cut off as he jumped over a punch that Ururu sent him. Naruto soon ran again but soon found out that his speed was now matching Ururu's and went on the offensive. Usagi seeing this soon took off towards the two who wasn't that far from her current position and ran after them once she was able to move freely herself again. Usagi had on a white headband with white gloves that she had snatched from the box and put them on without saying the ridiculous incantation that Naruto had said earlier. Usagi soon reached them and was now throwing punches with Naruto at Ururu who was swiftly dodging them all. Ururu soon went back on the offensive and threw a punch at Naruto who ducked under the punch earning a smirk from Urahara. Ururu soon follow up with another punch to Usagi who swiftly dodge to the right and threw a punch herself at Ururu who did a back flip to dodge out the way. She soon was put on the defensive as both Usagi and Naruto was not letting up in their attacks until Naruto punched Ururu in the face and Usagi kneed her in the stomach. The both stopped and smirk slightly but those smirks soon dropped when Ururu soon disappeared from sight. Usagi soon found Ururu standing in front of her with her leg cocked back before she was hit with it in her stomach sending her flying back into a giant boulder. Before she hit it she was saved by a dark man with his hair in braids with glasses on and appeared to wearing an blue apron.

"My name is Tsukabishi Tessai nice to meet you," he said with an friendly smile which Usagi return before he helped her out of the crater that their bodies made in the boulder. She looked over at Ururu who seem to have been stopped before she attacked Naruto by Urahara who was holding her leg.

"First test is a success," he told them as he brought back out his fan. Both Naruto and Usagi stared at him in confusion.

"We didn't pass because we never beat Ururu-chan," Usagi said as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Ah but you did. I said that you had to face Ururu I said nothing about beating her in a fight," he explained as he laughed happily.

"So what the hell was the point of all this?" Naruto asked rudely but Urahara paid no mind to it.

"The point was so you would build up your reiatsu. You remember how you could barely move when you first started. Spirits are only able to build up their reiatsu when they are in a life threatening situation something you both were in," he finished as he saw both of them nod their heads. He then turn to Tessai and Ururu.

"Ururu is that hole still there?" he asked Ururu who said a quiet yes. He then turn his attention to Tessai and nodded his head towards the man. Urahara soon turn to his two guest who was watching him silently he then lifted his cane and took off its sheath which turn into a sword and cut both of their chains of destiny. Before Usagi or Naruto could say anything they were both tied up by some chains and thrown into a hole a few feet away from them. They both stood up as fast that they could and glared at Urahara who was looking at them with an serious expression.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto shouted but soon stopped when he saw the look Urahara was giving him. He may not have known the guy for very long but he knew that this was a big change from that happy guy that he knew a few minutes ago.

"I cut off your chain of destiny soon you will become a hollow in about seventy two hours," he told them making Naruto gasp and Usagi to have tears come into her eyes. Urahara ignored this and continued his explanation. "The only way for you to save yourselves is if you become shinigami's and if you fail you become a hollow," he paused as Usagi started crying and Naruto glaring at him. Urahara soon walks away and leaves Naruto with the crying Usagi.

"Usagi, crying is not going to turn us into a shinigami any sooner," Naruto told Usagi who looked at him with her big puffy red eyes.

"But he said he's going to kill us when we become hollow's," she said in a small voice that seem to have lost all hope.

"_If_ we become hollow's Usagi," Naruto said stretching the 'if'. "I guess the only thing for us to do is to become a shinigami then right?" he said with a big smile on his face. Usagi stared at him for a few minutes before smiling as well but the moment was soon broken by a voice from behind them.

"But you only have seventy two hours to change into a shinigami," Naruto and Usagi both turned around to see Tessai sitting with his legs cross leaning against the wall staring at the two.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE," Naruto shouted as he pushed himself up against the wall. Usagi also repeated his action and sat against the wall.

"I was here the whole time watching the two of you," he spoke as he continued to stare at the two of them making them both shift around nervously.

"So Tessai-san what do you mean seventy two hours," Usagi asked as she stared at the man with curiosity.

"It is exactly what I meant you have seventy two hours or three day to change into a shinigami. That is your time limit before you become a hollow and then we will be force to kill you," he told them grimly. "But I believe that the two of you can become shinigami so don't worry," he added making them cheer up slightly.

"Yeah you right all we need is...AHHHHHHHH," Naruto screamed as the end of the chains connected to his body turn into mouths and began to eat itself. Usagi looked horrorfied as she watched until she too screamed as her chain began to eat itself. They continue to scream for what felt like hours to them but in reality was only five minutes. Naruto soon pushed himself up against the wall and turn his attention to Usagi who did the same but with more difficulty than him.

"What was that?" Usagi asked weakly as she waited for an answer.

"That was your soul chain destroying itself," was all he said as he continue to sit there silently watching the two. Naruto and Usagi did nothing but sit there while trying to figure out a way to change into a shinigami. Naruto eyes soon went wide as he remember Kyuubi.

_'Kyuubi?'_ Naruto called out in his mind but he received no answer. He tried calling her over and over but received no answer from her. Soon he gave up and decided to talk to Usagi who seem to be oddly silent.

"Usagi-neechan why are you so quiet?" he asked and didn't really seem to notice that he called her 'neechan'.

"Just thinking about how my friends are doing back in my world," she said quietly and Naruto nodded his head also turning his thoughts on his friends before he heard explosions coming from above them. He turn to Usagi who also turns to him before they both stare at Tessai waiting for an explanation.

"It seems your friend is taking the same test you two have taken earlier. Both siblings look confuse at first before realisation dawns on them.

"TAKATO," they both shouted making Tessai wince inwardly while remaining calm on the outside.

* * *

**  
With Takato - Ten Minutes Earlier**

Takato was slowly coming too after his shocking experience. Finding out that there were many different universes out there and that you were a Guardian for your own universe. Also to top it all off your Sensei from school is actually your mother from your past life. It was all too much for Takato to take and fainted on the spot. Now here he was waking up in a strange room that he realised that did not belong to him. He turn to the side to see a big red nose inches from his face and he did the only thing that seem logical at the moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he screamed as he jumped up quickly and ran to the other side of the room with his back up against the wall. When he looked at the red creature he breath a sigh of relief when he realised it was Guilmon. Said digimon was looking at him curiously with his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Takatomon why did you scream like that?" Guilmon asked as he walked over to his slightly panicking Tamer.

"Sorry Guilmon I was just surprise that's all," he said completely ignoring the 'Takatomon' thing. "So where are we anyway Guilmon?"

"Oh where in another dimension,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER DIMENSION?" Takato shouted as he had no idea that he went to another dimension since he was unconscious at the time.

"Well your mother told us to go on while you were unconscious,"

"But what about Ruki and Jenrya?"

"Ruki told the Odango girl to take care of you or she would kick her ass," Guilmon told Takato making him blush a little until Takato realised what Guilmon just said.

"Guilmon you shouldn't use language like that and what did you mean by Odango girl," Takato asked confused as his mind was still a little groggy.

"You know Usagi the girl who fought Ruki with her Gatomon," Guilmon explained making Takato making his mouth go in an 'oh' motion.

"So where are they so I can talk to them?" Takato asked as he walked over to the door.

"Oh they went somewhere," the digimon said happily making Takato sweat drop.

"And where did they..." was all he got to say as the door slid open revealing Jinta who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"About time you got up. Hurry up and follow me so we can get started with your training," he then turn around and left not waiting for an answer or to see if he was falling him. Takato soon followed him and started asking questions but none of them were being answered so he decided to keep quiet as Jinta lead him to the underground training room.

"Wow," was all Takato could say as viewed the size of the room.

"Yeah whatever come on Urahara is waiting," Jinta told him rudely before walking over to where Urahara was waiting with Takato and Guilmon following him. He lead them to the area where Tatsuki was practicing with her Zanpakuto with Urahara silently watching perched up on a rock.

"So our last guest is finally awake," Urahara said without turning around making Takato jump in surprise.

"Yes I guess," Takato said while chuckling nervously.

"Tatsuki come here to meet our other guest," Urahara said happily as he got off the rock and walked over to the nervous Takato with Tatsuki following closely behind him.

"Tatsuki, this is Matsuda Takato the Guardian of Chaos," he told her which she nodded her head towards him which he return. He was going to introduce Tatsuki next but she cut him off.

"I'm Arisawa Tatsuki the Guardian of Virtue," she told him as she looked him over and wasn't really all that impress with his appearance. She then turn to Urahara who was silently watching him before he spoke up.

"Takato your mother wanted me to change you and the other Guardians into shinigami's sooo..." he said happily before he pushed his cane into Takato making his spirit form come out of his body. When Takato looked at himself he panic as he saw a long chain connected to his body. Guilmon watched this all with an amused expression on his face.

"Takatomon your pretty funny when you run around like that," the digimon said laughing causing Takato to stop his panicking and stare at his digimon before throwing a glare at the laughing Urahara and smirking Tatsuki.

"What the hell did you just do?" Takato said through clinch teeth with his eyes flashing a blood red for a brief second before it was gone. Nobody witness this but both Guilmon and Urahara felt something strange coming from Takato.

"Oh nothing just separated your spirit form from your body so we could get started. Tatsuki since Ururu fought earlier I want you to give Takato his first test while Guilmon and I watch from the sidelines," he said as he drag Guilmon away by his tail with said digimon protesting the whole way. Tatsuki walked over to the brown box full of equipment before throwing a red headband with red gloves over to Takato while she pulled out a green pair for herself.

"Put them on your going to need it," she said as she put on the gear.

"What why do I have to..." he started but didn't finish as he dodge roughly to his side. So he could dodge a sword swipe that Tatsuki aimed at him from above.

"Why are you attacking me?" he said as he tried to catch his breath. Tatsuki looked at him with an annoyed expression before placing herself in her ready stance making Takato go on guard.

"This is all part of your first test gaki," she said as she ignored Takato's response to the name and continue. "Your first test is to fight me and survive," she finished as she gave him a very sadistic look that made a shudder go down his spine. She soon attack and aim her sword attempting to slice off Takato's head. Takato saw this coming and barley ducked under the blow. He looked up at her in fear as he saw a few hairs come off his head before running as fast as his legs could take him away from the crazy sword girl. Sighing Tatsuki chased after him while sheathing her sword. When she finally caught up to him she saw him breathing heavily leaning up against boulder for support. She looked down at him with narrowed eyes before she attacked him again. Back at the sidelines Urahara was trying to keep Guilmon from entering the fight.

* * *

**  
With Urahara and Guilmon**

"I have to help Takato fight," Guilmon snarled as he tried to break free of Urahara's hold. Urahara just looked at Guilmon for a brief second before going through an incantation.

"Jikai seyo, rondanini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai. Mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga!," he chanted as he focus his reiatsu then he continued. "Kido number nine: 'Geki!' HA," he said as a red light surrounded Guilmon completely stopping his movements. Smiling to himself he let go of the growling digimon.

"What did you do to me?" Guilmon snarled at Urahara as he tried to get his body to move so he could help his Tamer.

"Oh nothing really just a little binding spell I put on you so that you," he said pointing his finger over at Guilmon and then he continued his explanation. "Won't interfere with their fight," he finished as he pointed over to the area where Takato is, trying to survive Tatsuki's onslaught of punches.

"I have to help Takato let me go," Guilmon shouted as he continued to struggle against the binding spell but proved to be stronger than what the rookie digimon could handle.

"Now, now Guilmon just sit back and watch the show," Urahara told Guilmon as he continued to watch Takato run away from Tatsuki.

* * *

**  
With Tatsuki and Takato**

"Come on gaki you have to fight sometime," Tatsuki shouted as she walked slowly towards Takato who was cowering nest to a giant boulder.

"Do we really have to do this?" Takato asked as he looked for the quickest escape route.

"Yes, it's the only way for you to become a shinigami. Are you that afraid to fight me? Are you really willing to let every dimension to be destroyed by the chaos because you were to scared to hit a girl? Are you so much of a coward that you will let all of your friends and family die in your home dimension because you were afraid to fight me?" she said coldly as she walked up to him. She stared into his brown red eyes that were filled with fear before she hit him across his face making him fall over. "You don't deserve to call yourself a Guardian if that's the way your going to act," she finished as she unsheathed her sword and cut off Takato's soul chain five inches away from his chest. The chain soon begins to form mouths and starts to eats itself. Takato feels unimaginable pain as a white mask started to form on his face.

* * *

**  
Takato's Mind scape**

To Takato everything seem to slow down before he found himself in a red desert that was currently in an sandstorm. He looked around with a shock face trying to figure out how he got to this strange place before a voice called out to him.

**"Boy stand up!"** a female voice commanded as Takato saw a figure emerging from the sandstorm. She had long raven black hair that went down the middle of her back with a few bangs falling over her eyes. Her eyes were a menacing red that filled him with dread with a long scar going down her right eye on her pale white skin. She wore a skin tight black body suit that showed off her curves and well developed chest. She had red armor that were placed on her shoulders, chest, and legs. For shoes she wore a pair of black sandals. On her back were two long swords that were held in a red sheath. She stared down at Takato with annoyance before sighing to herself.

**"Boy stand up!"** the woman said with more force making Takato jump to his feet. Takato was about to ask about the place when he found himself being pulled underground.

He looks down and sees that he and the entire desert is being sucked into an giant vortex of quicksand that was taking the whole desert in. He searched around for the woman but found that he couldn't find her. As he was pulled under he found himself in a black area surrounded by white boxes. He looked at the sky and found that the white boxes were falling from where he was earlier.

**"You only have a little amount of time boy you must find me before the whole desert disappears,"** the woman voice spoke out from all over the place.

"But how do I find you?" Takato asked out into the nothingness.

**"Focus on your inner power boy and you will find me. Time is running out hurry up and find me boy,"** the voice soon faded and Takato thinking of nothing else better began to do as the woman told him to do. He soon closed his eyes and began to concentrate. When five minutes passed by he open his eyes to see over a thousand white ribbons and one red one surrounding him. He stared at the red one for a few seconds before grabbing it and pulling on it.

"Well red was always my favorite color," he chuckled to himself as a white box that was connected to the red ribbon came into his hand. He open the box and looked inside only to find two sword hilts sicking out of it.

**"Hurry and pull me out boy,"** the woman's voice came back. Takato stared at the box in shock before he saw that more boxes were filling the area before pulling out both swords from the box. And in a flash of light he found himself back in the red desert but this time there was no sandstorm. He then looked down in his hands to examine the swords that he now carried. In his right hand to see a regular katana with a red hilt. The guard was round and was pure black that had red flame designs on it. The sword was almost as long as he was. The other sword was same in length. The hilt was black and had a round red guard with black flames on it. After he was done examining his swords he stood in shock when he realised that he was also in different clothing. He wore a black haroi and hakama with a white sash on. He also had on a pair of black sandals on. On his back there were two red sheaths for his swords strapped to a black belt that wrapped across his chest area.

He soon placed the swords in their sheaths and began to walk around when he came across the same woman he met earlier. She was currently sitting on top of a hill looking up at the starry sky with a small smile on her face before she looked over to his direction.

**"Well done boy the storm cleared up and now I'm able to view the beautiful stars,"** she said as she stared down at the boy.

"So uh...who are you and where am I?" he asked with an nervous chuckle.

**"We are currently in your mind and my name is ???????"** she explained to him while hoping that he heard her name.

"Sorry I didn't hear your name," Takato said with a small frown on his face. The lady frown also before she slowly started to disappear.

**"It seems it is still to early for you to hear my name. You have to leave now and finish your battle with the girl. Until next time boy,"** she said as she disappeared from view and Takato found himself also slowly disappearing.

* * *

**  
With Tatsuki**

Tatsuki was currently staring down in shock at what she just did. She didn't mean to cut off his soul chain. She only wanted him to stop acting like a coward and fight her.

But now he was turning into a hollow and she would have to kill the kid before he even had a life. She soon drew her sword preparing for the worst her only hope was that boy somehow became a shinigami so she wouldn't be force to kill the kid. Then in a huge explosion Takato's transformation was finish. He stood in his shinigami uniform with a white mask covering his face. The mask was white and had two black lines going down the slightly tilted eye sockets. The mouth of mask had an sadistic smile plastered on it's face that sent shivers down Tatsuki's spine. Takato then suddenly raised his hands making Tatsuki go on guard but soon dropped it as she saw that he was reaching for his mask. He then pulled it off to reveal the face of the slightly smiling Takato. He then drew both swords from their sheaths and set himself in a stance that felt somewhat familiar to him. He soon smiled an confident smile at the shocked Tatsuki and said four words.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait that was chapter three of The Guardians. Now before anyone say anything there is a reason why Takato changed into a shinigami before Naruto and Usagi. And that reason is because his soul chain got cut fairly close to his body while Usagi's and Naruto's soul chain were a lot longer than his. Also next chapter won't be for awhile but know this they will be leaving the shinigami world and will be heading to the Teen Titan's world where they pick up Raven. So I will update soon (hopefully) so read and review.**

**Translation - Jikai seyo, rondanini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai. Mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga! (Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!) (Don't know if it's the real translation but it is the dub version of this kido spell) - Binding spell number 9: Geki! (Hit!).**

**Also see to it that you guys check out my other stories.  
**

** Usagi The Demon Slayer - Sailor Moon fic (Soon to be crossover)**

**His Destiny - Naruto/Sailor Moon Crossover**

**A New Life - Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Future Fics**

**Naruto/Nanoha StrikerS, Naruto/Angelic Layer, Naruto/Ikki Tousen, and Naruto/Digimon**

**Until next time see ya!**


	4. The Gathering IV

**Chapter four is finally here. Sorry it must have been a while since I last updated, well I guess that's the problem with wanting to write so many stories at once. Well here it is and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own; **_**Naruto, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Bleach, Teen Titans, One Piece, or Avatar: The Last Air Bender**_

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Ready for round two," Takato didn't wait for a reply and charged towards her with his swords aimed to slice Tatsuki in half. Tatsuki brought up her own blade and blocked the strike but was pushed back due to the amount of strength it had in it. Her arm went numb as she continued to parry Takato's powerful and quick strikes. Having enough of being on the defense, Tatsuki parried another one of Takato's fast blows and went on the offense. She struck fast and began to push more of her reiatsu into her blows making her strikes harder to keep up with as they picked up speed and power. Takato felt his hand go numb as blocked another one of Tatsuki attacks. 

'_Man…that really hurt. I'm going to have to try something different if I want to win,'_ as soon as he finished that thought a memory flashed through his mind causing everything to go black.

**

* * *

****Takato's Memory**

"_Come on little brother, if you want to beat me you have to try harder," a raven haired girl said as her brownish purple eyes glared down at him with disappointment. She was dressed in a black body suit that clung tightly to her body like a second skin showing off her well developed body. On her shoulders was red metal armor. These were also placed on her shins, thighs, and stomach area. She wore a pair of red fighting shoes. In her hands were her weapons, the two sacred swords of Mars. The fist sword name was the __**Hinote Reikon**__. The blade of the sword was pure stainless silver color with steam coming out of it. When she waved the sword a bit the blade catches on fire. The hilt and guard of the sword was red with the Mars planet symbol engraved on the guard. The sheath connected to her him was an ordinary black with the Mars planet symbol in red engraved on it.__ The second sword in her hand was named the __**Desu no Enkou**__. The blade was a stainless black that was always surrounded by a black flame. The hilt and guard was a blood red color along with the sword's sheath. The Mars planet symbol was engraved on the sheath of the sword in black. She put herself in a stance, preparing to attack her younger brother once again._

_Takato felt anger rushing through him as he saw the look of disappointment in his sister's eyes. He knew that he didn't posses the skill to beat his sister especially when his sister was using the two sacred swords of Mars. While he only had two average swords in his hands, that had cracks running through the blades of the two swords. He was never able to beat his sister before, so why was she pushing him so hard? He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his sister approaching and only barley dodged her attack that was aimed at his head. He rolled away and quickly got to his feet. Takato searched for his sister hoping that he could find her because her speed was legendary on Mars. Not even their mother could match her in speed and he heard her talking to him while she moved rapidly around the room._

"_Takato, you really disappoint me," she said making Takato lower his head in shame. "I thought you would have improved over the years, but you've only gotten worse," she said with spite in her voice as she slashed him across his chest making him scream out in pain. Rei ignored his screaming and continued to berate him, hoping to get him angry enough for him to unleash his full potential like she did so long ago. "Your weak Takato, you don't deserve to be related to me," she finished with a sneer as she slashed Takato across his back making him fall but he caught himself with his swords._

'_Why would she say that? Am I really that much of a disappointment to my family? I don't deserve to be treated like this, do I?' he felt himself getting angrier the more he thought about the way his family treated him. 'My mother barely looks at me and my sister constantly berates me,' as he thought this the Mars planet symbol appeared on his forehead startling his sister. 'And the one time my mother ever speaks to me is when she tells me how weak I am,' he thought angrily as the symbol on his head began glowing a dark red with a tint of black in it. His sister looks on fearfully as she felt the power radiating of her brother._

'_I'll show them how strong I can be. I'LL SHOW THEM ALL,' he screamed in his mind as his planet symbol began glowing a dark black and his eyes turned a blood red. The swords in his hands shined an eerie red and he pointed his swords out away from his body. The swords had steam pouring out of them and Takato smirked darkly as he saw them do this. He turn his gaze to his frighten sister, whom had taken a step back as she saw his cold eyes fall on her. Before Takato can say anything their mother barged into the room, having felt how much power that was being released. Next to her was a girl with brown hair like Takato's with brownish red eyes. She was dressed in a simple red gown and had a small frown on her face as she looked at her sister, but instantly brightens up when she turned her gaze on her brother. She then frowns again as she notices how much power he was releasing and was about to stop him when her mother puts a hand on her shoulder._

"_Don't let's see what he does," she says coldly with a frown on her face. The girl looks up at her mother with a matching frown before turning worried eyes onto her twin._

"_I'll show you what true power is," Takato muttered darkly, but the occupants in the room still heard it. The swords in his hands began pulsating with more power and the blades themselves slowly started to catch on fire. The sword in his right hand slowly blazed with a dark fire while in his other hand the sword was blazed with a yellow fire. He bent his knees and twisted his body a bit. He gave a dark glare to his sister, whom finally calmed down enough to focus her power back into her swords as she prepared to counter whatever her younger brother was planning. The sword in her right hand slowly caught on fire with a bright red flame, while the sword in her left hand's blade caught on fire with a black flame. She raised both swords over and behind her head as they were radiating with power shaking the entire room, just like what Takato had done before her. Takato smirked at his sister, because now he was going to show her that he was truly strong and nobody would call him weak again. Suddenly without warning Takato rapidly began spinning in place and the fire form his blades soon wrapped around in a circler motion that lifted all the way above his head. He was soon covered in a dark red and orange fiery tornado that was heading directly towards his older sister, whom had just swung her swords towards the incoming tornado letting of a black and red energy blast from her two swords. As both attacks hit each other they called out the names of their attacks._

"_**Gouka Arashi!"**_

"_**Yomi Shinka!"**_

**Memory End**

* * *

When Takato came to, he found himself propped up against a rock. He sat up slowly and surveyed his surroundings and wondering what was going on. The last thing he remember was fighting Tatsuki, then that weird vision…no memory. He remembered that event as clear as day. How is so called mother always treated him like dirt, no wonder she always gave him a hard time during school. Asanuma-sensei always did give him a hard time and when she did speak to him she always gave him detention or made him stand out in the hall. He always had a feeling that she didn't like him and that memory he just received just enforced that feeling. His sister seems to be just like his mother a cold and heartless bitch. How could his own sister say those types of things about him, he thought that a brother and sister were supposed to care for each other like Jenrya and Shuichon. Then he smiled a small smile when he remembered seeing the girl who only looked at him with concern eyes. She was nothing like the other two and she looked familiar to Takato. He could of swore that he had saw her once before from somewhere, he just couldn't think of where, but he knew she was kind. He also felt that there were still a couple of people missing from his little dysfunctional royal family, but he just didn't know who. Before he could dive any deeper into his memory he felt someone tap his shoulder. Feeling startled Takato does the only thing he could do at the moment. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH," he screams, as he quickly tries to put distance between him and the person who touched him. Hearing laughter from behind him, Takato turns around only to see Tatsuki holding her sides while laughing hard on the ground.

"Laugh it up Tatsuki-san," Takato said while dusting himself off. Tatsuki soon got her laughter under control and looked at Takato with a curious eye.

"So, scaredy cat, why you pass out during our fight?"

"I...," he started to say only to collapse to his knees and finding it hard to breath for some reason. He looks over at Tatsuki to see that she's in same condition he's in. As he was trying to get his breathing under control, Takato couldn't help but think this.

'_Man my life sucks,'_

**

* * *

****With Naruto and Usagi – Five Minutes Earlier**

"Naruto, this pain is unbelievable …how long have we been here?" Usagi asked as she struggle to get to her feet after collapsing from her last soul chain attack. Naruto was in the same condition as Usagi, but was managing to get back to his feet. He looked down at his chain only to see that there was only a few more feet of it left. He turned his attention over to Tessai, whom was watching everything with a blank expression on his face.

"How long have we been down here for old man?" Naruto asked weakly. Tessai didn't say anything at first, but if you were to look closer you would probably see the little twitch in his eye from being called old.

"Exactly sixty four hours has passed," he said in monotone. Naruto and Usagi gave him a glare at his tone, but before they could say anything their soul chains began to eat each other again. Naruto and Usagi both screamed in pain as the last of their soul chain ate itself. Five minutes went by and their soul chains were completely gone and before they could relax a white mask began to slowly form on their faces. Tessai thinking quickly began to chant an incantation for the binding spells he was going to use on the both of them.

"Oh it seems like there ready," Urahara said from up above with Ururu and Jinta by his side. Ururu was prepared to destroy them, but Urahara held her back and watch the scene carefully with a watchful eye. He was pretty sure that the two of them would end up like the other three before them. Now he just had to sit and wait for them to finish transforming.

**

* * *

****Usagi's Mindscape**

Usagi found herself standing in a very dark canyon. Usagi wouldn't say this out loud, but she was very afraid of the dark and tried everything she could to stay in the light. She rapidly looked around trying to find any source of light and luckily for her she spotted a very bright place. Usagi not really thinking about anything else, she ran as fast she could towards the light. She jumped from one cliff to the next hoping she could make it the light before something happen to her. The area was appearing closer and Usagi made it after she had tripped a few times in her excitement of getting closer to the light. She looked around the area and that's when she spotted her. A girl who looked no older than ten was swinging her legs happily while whistling some mystical tune. The girl had long white hair that reached all the way to the ground with bright blue eyes that were full of life and happiness. She wore a long white dress that had a blue dragon design circling around the bottom half of the dress with white heels on. Strapped to her back was a long sword in a white sheath attached to a blue chain that held the sword in place. The girl stop swinging her legs and looks up at Usagi with a glare on her face startling her a bit.

"The darkness is almost here, you must find me to stop the darkness from advancing any further," she spoke softly with an edge to it.

"But your right here," Usagi said with a confused look on her face.

"No, find the zanpakuto and then the darkness will stop advancing on the light," she spoke softly while waving her hand in the air making the cliffs change into white boxes. But the only problem was that all the boxes were all in the dark surrounding her. She turns back to look at the girl only to find that she had vanished form sight.

"Hey, were did you go?" Usagi called out from her spot in the light.

"I told you Usagi. You must find me and stop the darkness from taking over. To find me all you have to do is focus on your power and use it to seek me out. Remember the light will show you the way," the girl stop speaking and Usagi decided to take the young girl's advice. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate as hard as she could. She felt a small stinging sensation in the back of her mind, so she figured that she must have done it and open her eyes. Once she did, she was surrounded by multiple ribbons and one red ribbon that were illuminated with a white light. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the red ribbon. She pulled on it only to find that it wouldn't budge so she followed the shining red ribbon. She walked slowly through the path without really noticing on how much less light seem to be in the area until she got her motivation.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING USAGI, MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE THE DARKNESS SWALLOWS THE REST OF THE LIGHT AND YOUR MING COLLAPSES," the girl shouted angrily losing all the softness she spoke with before and replaced with a very deadly tone. Usagi didn't need to be told twice and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She arrived at her destination soon after and saw a white hilt sticking out of a box surrounded by a bright light.

"Now pull me out and embraced the light," Usagi did what she was told and pulled the sword out of the box. The sword was simply one word beautiful. The blade was a stainless sliver with a heavenly white glow around it. The guard was triangular and was snow white color along with the hilt of the sword. The sheath appeared on her back and when she took it off she got a good look at it. The sheath was black and had the same heavenly white glow as her zanpakuto.

"Now that you have pulled me out, the light will return once again to this valley. When the time comes I will tell you my name, but for now go," the girl's voice called from throughout the valley. Usagi felt herself disappearing from the canyon and the only thing she could think of before she, left was how weird that just was.

**

* * *

****Naruto's Mindscape**

"That really hurt," Naruto moaned as he sat up from the hard ground he was lying on. He looked around and found that he was in a wasteland in the middle of a fierce wind storm. He felt himself slowly being lifted into the air. Naruto felt the winds cutting at his body and making it hard for him to breath. He desperately looked around trying to find a way to escape the storm and that's when Naruto saw the strangest things he had ever saw. A boy who looked to be around Konohamaru's age was floating in the air with his legs cross staring right at him. The boy had shoulder length snow white hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a blue and white robe with white sandals on and a sword strapped to his back. The boy hovered around Naruto as if he was sizing him up. As the boy moved around him, Naruto got a good look at his sword. The hilt and guard of the sword was a sky blue color. The blade was silver and was almost as long as the boy's body was. The entire sword was covered in a beautiful blue glow that had Naruto staring at it in awe. The boy felt Naruto staring at the katana on his back and let a small smirk grace his face. He hovered right in front of Naruto so they could see eye to eye.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Your mind is falling apart and you need to find me to stop it. The only way to find me is to listen to the wind and focus on your inner power. Now get started we don't have much time," the boy finished calmly as he vanish in a gust of wind. Naruto floated in the air confused and then in shock as millions of white boxes in the air floating around him.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he stared at the boxes floating around him like a tornado. Shaking his head, Naruto got to work and began focusing on his power. He closed his eyes and listen to the wind, which was entirely hard for him because of his high wind affinity. He heard many different sounds in the wind. One of the sounds he heard sounded angry, the other sounded calm, but shaky and the last one was real calm with a whistle sound along with it. He opened his eyes and stared on in shock as millions of white ribbons appeared in front of him and one red ribbon off to the side. He looked at it and realized the ribbon is where the whistle noise was coming from. He grabbed it and pulled on it as hard as he could. Moments later a small box appeared in front of him and he saw that the same hilt of the sword the boy was carrying. He looked at it for a few seconds before shrugging and pulling it out. He was a little shocked to see it was the same sword as before and just stared at it for a few minutes. He never noticed that the raging winds around him had died down and was a gentle breeze. Nor did he notice that grass and trees replaced the wasteland that he had awoken on before. But he did feel a presence behind him and he quickly turned around him preparing to strike down the person. He was shocked to see that it was the boy from before and couldn't stop the blade in time from hitting him. He was shocked to see that it never made contact and seem to have hit an invisible barrier. Naruto looked closer at the barrier and felt a small breeze coming from the laughing boy.

"Wow, it's good to know you're not totally useless," the boy said laughing as he rolled all around in the sky.

"Shut up, who are you anyway," Naruto shouted at him. As he asked this the boy stops laughing and got a semi-serious look on his face.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'm the zanpakuto that you have in your hand," the boy said pointing at the katana in Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at the boy in confusion, before looking at his hand and only saw the sword.

"You mean you're a sword," Naruto asked with a deadpan look.

"Not sword, a zanpakuto. It's a katana connected directly to your soul and I happen to be the lucky one connected to yours,"

"So do you have a name or what?"

"I do, but you're not ready to hear it yet,"

"What do you mean I'm not ready to hear it?" Naruto almost shouted at the boy, whom floating around Naruto with a smile on his face.

"It's like I said, you're not ready. When the time comes I'll tell you, but not now," the boy looks around the area with a large smile on his face, before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto it's time for you to go. Remember Naruto, the wind is always with you," the boy said as he flew away, leaving a confused Naruto behind him as he slowly faded from his mind.

**

* * *

****Back Outside**

Tessai had just finished the binding spell number 99 and a huge metal cube appeared out of thin air then slammed into the two. Thinking everything was over Tessai relaxed slightly and that's when the cube exploded with power. Naruto and Usagi both jumped out of the hole in the normal shinigami uniforms with hollow mask over their faces. The sprit pressure coming off the two of them was simple amazing as it spread all across the training area. It drove Jinta to his knees and made Ururu lose her balance. If you were to look at Urahara close enough you would see that he had a strained look on face. Naruto mask was shaped like a fox's face with three feral black whisker marks on each side of his mask. The eye sockets were squinted like a fox, but if you stared into it you could see glowing red eyes from the inside. The mouth on the mask was the frightening part of the mask. It had a pure sadistic smile that was laced with bloodlust and was ready to kill anything just to feed its hunger. Usagi's hollow mask was also shaped like a fox and was the same as Naruto's expect, instead of black whisker marks hers were red and her eyes were glowing an eerie yellow. Her smile was sadistic like Naruto's, but instead of laced with bloodlust, it was laced with hatred and wanting to kill all who dare to harm her. Ururu and Jinta was preparing for the worst, while Urahara just stared on with an impassive face. The children got on their guard once they saw the two of them reaching for their zanpakuto's, but calmed down once they both smashed the hilt of their zanpakuto into their mask smashing them to pieces. Once the mask dropped of their faces they both smiled wide grins and looked at their own respected zanpakuto.

"Yes, we did it," they shouted in unison and then looked at each other before laughing together. As they did this both of their spirit pressure dropped drastically making the others who had trouble moving able to once again. This is the scene Takato and Tatsuki came to. They sweat drop as they watched the moon siblings laugh hysterically and looked around to see both Jinta and Ururu smiling at them. When they tried to look for Urahara they found that he had disappeared.

"Hey where Urahara-san go to?" Takato asked and no sooner as he asked this Urahara reappeared with two digivices and crest with tags in his hands. The first Digivice iC was red and white and the crest was red. The engraving was in white and had a picture of a star. The second digivice was in purple and white and the crest was purple. The engraving on the crest was a plain dark circle with two black stars over it. Urahara gave the first digivice and crest over to Tatsuki who stared at in confusion.

"This Tatsuki is your Digivice iC and your Crest of Virtue. If you look at your digivice you would be able to see your partner digimon, who is soundly sleeping inside of it. Just to warn you, he will try to fight you first chance he gets to prove if you're worthy to be his partner," he explained as he walked over to Naruto and handed the other digivice to him along with the crest.

"Here, this is for Raven when you get to her Universe," he explained to Naruto as he put his hand into his robe and pulled out a folder identical to the one Asanuma gave them before.

**Name - Raven**

**Age - 16**

**Crest - Crest of Darkness**

**Current Location - Jump City**

**Current Team - Teen Titans**

**Members - Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire**

**Note - Raven is now a half-demon. Her abilities consists of; Shadow Manipulation, Teleportation, Empathic Healing Powers, Empathy, Astral Form, Flight. She may appear to be a bit emotionless due to her power being connected directly to her emotions.**

**Past Life - Is the older sister to the Princess of Saturn Hotaru.**

"Hold on if Raven is the older sister. How come she isn't the heir to the throne of Saturn?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I do not know that answer Naruto. You will have to ask Raven when she regains her memories. Now I would train you on your shinigami powers, but we don't have the time. Hurry and go back to your bodies and I will open the portal for you," Urahara ordered as he waited for the four teens to get back into their bodies and return. Ten minutes later the teens appeared in front of him in their normal forms. Tatsuki wore a green sweater with black pants with black and green shoes. Her crest was hanging around her neck and her digivice was safely clipped to her hip.

"Now before you go, I want you all to focus on your reiatsu and picture your zanpakuto," he instructed them. The four of them closed their eyes and focus on their reiatsu. This caused the air to get extremely heavy and lucky for Urahara he was prepared for it and let out his own reiatsu to keep him standing. Five minutes later they each felt themselves getting heavier. They stopped pulling on their reiatsu and opened their eyes. They soon found out why they were heavier as their zanpakuto's appeared on their body's. Urahara smiled and pulled out a fan with the words 'good job' on them. The four Guardians shook their heads at him and his weird behavior. Urahara soon stopped his goofy behavior and turned serious instantly as he felt six familiar and one unfamiliar presence preparing to open a rift in planes between earth and Hueco Mundo.

"Okay remember when you find Raven give her the digivice and her crest. Now I'll open the portal to her dimension, take care," he finished as he clapped his hands together then spread them apart creating a gateway to Rave's dimension. They each said their good byes and left through. Tatsuki poked her head back out and said one more thing to Urahara.

"Yo, when my friends comeback tell them I'll see them in a few years and I'll miss them," she said and not waiting for a reply she stepped back through the portal just as it closed. Sighing to himself he stood there for a few minutes just as another gateway appeared in the air. Seven figures jumped through and landed right in front of Urahara. One figure was dressed in a shinigami uniform with a large sword strapped to his back wrapped in a white bandage. He had orange hair with brown eyes his face was in a frown. Next to him was a girl with orange hair that went down to her back with a few falling over her forehead. She also had two blue hair clips shaped like six-petal flowers. She wore a white and black garb. Next to her was a boy with pale white skin and had on rectangular glasses on covering his dark blue eyes. He had black hair that fell off to both sides of his face while cut short in the back. He wore a white and blue garb. Next to him was a boy with Mexican heritage. He had unruly brown hair that covered his right eye, only leaving his one brown eye visible. He wore a black high collar vest with white pants and a pair of black shoes.

Next to him was a man with red hair tied into a ponytail with a black visor over his forehead. He had black tattoo marks going over his face and down to his neck. He had yellow eyes that stared at everything with an annoyed look. He was dressed in a shinigami uniform with his zanpakuto strapped to his waist, on the left side. Next to him was a girl who was extremely short. She had black hair with a long bang that went down the middle of her face. Her purple eyes glared at the red head next to her. She wore a shinigami uniform like the other two and had her zanpakuto strapped to her waist, on the left side. Next to her was a woman with light green hair with a large scar going from her forehead to her nose. She has a pink line stretching across her face horizontally right below her eyes. On the top of her head was a skull with a crack running through the left side of her mask with four teeth missing from it. On her back is a tattoo of a large 3. She wore a green cloak with white pants on and white shoes. Her zanpakuto is strapped to her side. Urahara stared at the woman in shock, and then looked at the others waiting for an explanation on why there was an Espada with them.

"Don't ask Geta-Boshi. We'll explain later, right now I just want to get some sleep," the boy with orange hair said walking towards the exit with the woman with green hair following him.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. I have to go and talk to Tatsuki-chan before heading home to bed as well," the girl with orange hair said happily as she thought of her friend. The boy with orange hair frowned when he thought of her because he knew he had to talk to her as well. When Urahara heard her named being mention he thought now was the best time in telling them about Tatsuki's message.

"Kurosaki-san, Orihime-san, I have something I have to tell you about your friend," he spoke seriously catching everyone off guard expect the woman with lime hair, whom stared on with an impassive look, but with hidden curiosity in her eyes.

"What about her Urahara?" Kurosaki asked with a deepening frown on his face. He had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was about hear. He turned his attention to the orange haired girl, whom also had a frown on her face. _'Inoue,'_ he thought as he waited for Urahara to say what he had to say about Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, you won't be seeing her for about four years. She told me to tell you that she'll see you in a few years and that she'll miss you," he told them with a serious look on his face. The two along with the boy with brown hair, the boy with black hair, and the girl with black hair stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean 'four years' Urahara-san," the boy with glasses asked with a frown on his face.

"Ishida-san it's exactly like I said in four years she will return. During that time I want you all to train hard, because in a few years you all will be facing something much worse that the Espada and Aizen," he told them.

"What does all this has to do with Tatsuki-chan," Inoue asked with fear in her voice when she thought of the Espada besides the one next to her and Aizen.

"It has everything to do with Tatsuki,"

"What does it has to do with her?" the man with red hair said while looking at Urahara with a critical eye.

"Tell me Renji, Rukia. Have you heard of beings known as Guardians," Both Renji and Rukia shook their heads but the woman with green hair spoke up.

"I have, it is said that there exist different universes and in those different universes there are seven main ones, but I'm not sure. Anyway, for each universe there is a being known as a Guardian and each Guardian protects his or hers own universe from any major threat the people from their universe wouldn't be able to handle," she explained earning shock looks from everyone around.

"And how do you know this Ms..." Urahara trailed off waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Nerieru Tu Oderushuvanku, but you can call me Neru Tu for short," she said calmly with a smirk on her face.

"So can you tell me how you came across this information Neru-san," Urahara asked narrowing his eyes in suspension.

"I've been dead for a long time Geta-Boshi. I came across this information years ago from a friend," she said with a sad smile on her face. Knowing what that look means he decides not to push it any further and would just talk to her later about it. He turns his attention back to the others.

"Wait, what does this Guardian stuff have to do with Tatsuki?" Kurosaki asked with a confused look making everyone stare at him in disbelief.

"Ichigo, you really are an Idiot," the boy with the glasses said earning a glare from Ichigo.

"What did you just say Ishida?" Ichigo said as he walked over to Ishida preparing to knock him down a few pegs.

"If you were paying attention Ichigo, you would know that Arisawa-san is a Guardian for our dimension," he explained earning an 'oh' look from Ichigo.

"Exactly as Ishida-san had said, Tatsuki-san is a Guardian. Tatsuki left with three other Guardians and are on their way to get their fifth member. Now Sado-san and Orihime-san, I will be training you for the next four years to have you prepared for when she returns. Kurosaki-san your welcome to join us as well if you want that is," Urahara said as he stared at the three of them. Both Sado and Orihime nodded their heads yes, while Ichigo scratched his head in annoyance and reluctantly nodded his head as well. He turned his attention to the others waiting for what they were going to do.

"Renji and I are going to report to Soul Society. While there we'll train and we plan on returning in a few days, if we can," Rukia said as she said her goodbyes then open a gateway to soul society and stepping through it with Renji following behind her.

"I'll stay here as well. I need to get used to my body again and I'll also be watching over Ichigo's training as well," Neru said as she walked to another clearing. Urahara told them to follow him upstairs. Along the way Orihime had a single thought running through her head.

_'Please be safe Tatsuki-chan'_

Neru was sitting cross leg on a rock staring at nothing with one thought also running through her head.

_'I wonder how my two daughters are doing,'_

**

* * *

****Titans Universe**

The four Guardians stepped through the portal along with the one digimon trailing behind them. They appeared in a large city and saw that a little distance away was a building shaped like a giant T on an island. Takato had Guilmon evolve back to Gigimon so he could carry him around and not draw attention on to them. Even though Takato did this, they still had people staring at them due to them carrying their zanpakuto around out in the open. They just ignored the stares and headed straight for Titans Tower, completely unaware of the pair of yellow eyes following them.

**

* * *

****Titans Tower**

A teenage girl floated in the air with her legs cross, chanting words so she can get into her meditative state. She had purple hair that went down to her shoulders with bluish purple eyes, which gave life to her light grey skin. She wore a black leotard with a blue cloak over it. On her waist was a golden chain belt, on her wrist were two blue wristbands and she wore a pair of blue boots. In her mind she saw flashes of people and events that had once happened on a planet that looked like Saturn. She saw herself yelling at a woman with long purple hair with black eyes wearing a purple gown and a pair of purple high heel shoes. She was wearing the same purple gown only with black low heel shoes. Standing next to the woman was a girl in the same gown as the other two only with black hair with purple highlights in them with purple high heel shoes. The girl had a small frown on her face as she stared at Raven and the woman argues back and forth. She watched as they argued over who was going to be the next heir to the throne. She heard herself yelling about how she didn't want to take the throne. While the woman who happens to be her mother shouting at her how it's her duty to take it. Raven felt herself getting angry as she watched everything happened. That's when she lost control of her powers and accidentally destroyed the windows behind her. She snapped out of her mediated state and turned around to look at the damage she did. She felt the other Titans walk up over to her. She sighed knowing that they were going to bug her.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked as he eyed her. Raven felt the concern coming off of him, but she also felt something else that she had been feeling from the others even though they tried their best to hide it...fear. She knew why they feared her, she understood completely. If she was them she would be afraid of her also. They were afraid because of Raven's anger and rage. She almost killed a few innocent people because of it, a few day ago and almost turned on them soon after. She always been able to keep her emotions in check, but ever since she began having the visions she found it harder for her to keep them in check. She shook her head a bit to clear it before asking Robin's question.

"I'm alright Robin," she spoke in monotone.

"Are you sure friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she floated around to see if she really was.

"Yes Star I'm fine," she said again in monotone, but let a small smile grace her face.

"Are you sure, because lately you have been flying off the deep in," Beast Boy said as he stared at Raven in disbelief. He then hid behind Cyborg when she glared at him unknowingly having her eyes flash red for a brief second. Robin saw this and narrowed his eyes at her. Before he could talk to her again, the alarms went off. They all rushed to the front where TV was, while Robin grabbed the remote and change the channel to a map of the city. It showed that downtown was covered in a giant red area. Knowing what this means they all rushed downtown to fix the problem.

**

* * *

****With the Guardians**

The Guardians were all walking through the city heading for Titan's Tower when a woman appeared in front of them. She had long black hair that reached down to her back with stunning red eyes which look beautiful on her pale white skin. She wore a black dress that showed off her shoulders and well developed breast. Right above her breast was a red symbol that none of the Guardians recognized. She wore a pair of black high heel boots. She grin a sadistic smile at the four Guardians making them wary of her appearance.

"I was wondering when you four would show up," the woman purred while locking eyes with Naruto making him blush a bit.

"Who are you and how you know about us?" Tatsuki questioned and then Gigimon began moving around in Takato arms uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Gigimon?" Takato asked concern for his little friend.

"I smell a digimon," Gigimon said in a very high tone. The others looked at the digimon then at the woman who just smirked in response.

"You can call me Lust, one of the Seven Children of Chaos. The digimon your little runt smell are DeathMeramon, SkullGreymon, and my personal favorite HiAndromon," she said a she pointed her finger behind her were there was two ultimate and one mega digimon destroying the city. The others gasp in shock and Gigimon evolved back into his rookie form.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked as she grabbed her digivice from her waist along with Tatsuki, Naruto, and Takato.

"I'm going to destroy you and the girl Raven. Once I do, then the master won't have any trouble with concurring this and every other universe," she said with a smirk as she jumped away right when a blue energy blast hit at the spot she was previously at. The group turned their heads to see five teenagers rushing towards the area. The Guardians recognized them as the Titans. They looked up at the sky to see the girl they needed. Taking this time to their advantage Naruto and Usagi called out their digimon from their digivices, while Takato pulled out a card and focus on it turning it into a blue card. Tatsuki looked confused at what to do and turned towards the others. She saw them push a button and their digimon appeared out of it. Tatsuki did the same and when she did, an orange dinosaur that was half her height with red training bracers on appeared. The dinosaur sniffed the air a few times before a big toothy smirk appeared on his face.

"So you're my partner, I'll allow you to fight with me just this once," the dinosaur spoke while never turning to face her.

"Just this once?" she asked confused.

"Yes, we still haven't had our fight yet," he said as he turned to her so she could see his green eyes and gave her a smirk. She smirked back and felt something new inside of her. She knew what she had to say and how to make her partner evolve into the next level. Tatsuki turned to the others and saw a fox, and a cat with no legs.

"So before we get started, what's your name?"

"The names Agumon," he said as he charged passed Lust and straight towards the rampaging digimon. Tatsuki felt the power from earlier flow through her and held out her hand, as red fiery data appeared in it. She called the first words that came to mind.

"**Digi Soul Charge!"**

"**Agumon digivolve to…" **Agumon was surrounded in a bright light and everyone there waited to see what was going too happened. When the light died down their stood a giant orange t-rex with a brown spiky helmet on, it hadred markings on the sides of his helmet and arms, a well-defined chest, and different body markings. **"…GeoGreymon!"** GeoGreymon roared. The others stared in shock and Takato pulled out his D-Arc to get data on this new digimon.

**GeoGreymon**

**Vaccine**

**Dinosaur Digimon**

**Attacks – Mega Flame, Mega Burst, Horn Impulse**

"Whoa, this digmon is way different from the Greymon from the TV show," Takato muttered under his breath. He then pointed it at the other three digimon to get information on them as well.

**SkullGreymon**

**Virus**

**Undead Digimon**

**Attacks – Ground Zero, Ground Zero Modified, Curse Breath**

**DeathMeramon**

**Data**

**Flame Digimon**

**Attacks – Heavy Metal Fire, Heat Chain**

**HiAndromon**

**Vaccine**

**Cyborg Digimon**

**Attacks – Atomic Ray, Copy Paste**

Not wasting anymore time Takato swiped the blue card through his D-Arc.

"**Digimodify Matrix Digivolution Activate,"**

"**Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** Guilmon was engulfed in a bright light. As the light died down a giant cyborg dinosaur digimon, he had giant blades on his arms. He had black designs all over his body and the digital hazard symbol on his armor. **"…WarGrowlmon!" **

"Dude that's one big dinosaur," Beast Boy said with wide eyes. Robin looked at the Guardians with narrowed eyesand the woman with a glare before charging at her with his bo-staff extended. Lust, seeing this smirked as she raised her index finger at him. Robin continued to rush at Lust preparing to strike her down, when her finger extended and pierced right through his staff snapping it in half. Robin flipped away from her and tried fighting her with hand to hand combat. As he was doing this, the other Titans made their way over to the Guardians.

"Who are you people and why are you here?" Raven asked in monotone, but with a slight edge to it. Naruto and Usagi turned to her, before giving a big smile to each other. Raven and the other Titans stared at them confused at their response to Raven's question. When ever Raven talked to Beast Boy liked that, he would usually go and hide behind something.

'_These two are crazy,'_ Beast Boy thought with a sweat drop

"Good, now we don't have to look for you," Naruto said as he turned to Raven and gave her a big smile. Raven felt a little discomfort standing by the two moon siblings.

"Well what do you want?"

"We need you to come with us,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"If you don't come your world will be destroyed,"

"Is that a threat?" Raven asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, but it will happen," Naruto said before looking at Renamon and nodding his head towards her. Taking this as her queue, she rushed off towards where SkullGreymon was fighting GeoGreymon. Naruto raised his hand and it was engulfed in orange fiery data. He placed it on his Digivice Burst and Renamon was engulfed in a bright light.

"**Digi Soul Charge," **Naruto shouted throughout the battle field. **"Renamon digivolve to…"**

The others stopped fighting to see what was happening. Takato had a pretty good idea what Renamon was going to evolve to, but what he saw shocked him. When the light died down, there stood Renamon in her champion form. She looked exactly like Kyubimon expect she was purple in fur and she had orange flame feet and orange flame tips on her tail. **"…Youkomon"**

Takato quickly aimed his D-Arc over at Youkomon to get some data on her.

**Youkomon**

**Data**

**Bewitching Beast Digimon**

**Attacks – Evil Flame Dragon, Flame Ball, Hell's Fire**

Naruto ran forward and hopped on Youkomon, they both ran to DeathMeramon was destroying the city. Usagi turned to look at the Titans before focusing on Raven.

"We won't be able to save your dimension and the others without your help Raven," Usagi said seriously losing the innocent girl act. She glared at the girl before turning her attention to Nyaromon, whom just evolved into Salamon.

"Ready, Salamon?" Usagi asked with a smirk on her face. Salamon smirked also before nodding her head. Suddenly Usagi was covered in a pink aura with gold trims around it. Her crest shined brightly under her clothes.

"**Digi Soul, Full Charge!" **Usagi shouted as Salamon was engulfed in a bright light.

"**Salamon digivolve to…" **

"…**.PurityAngewomon,"**

Where Salamon once stood, now stood PurityAngewomon completely restored and ready for battle. Usagi stared at Raven for one last second before rushing off to battle with her digimon flying above her. Cyborg snapping out of his shock took command.

"Starfire, you go and help Robin against the creepy lady," he told her, she nodded her head and flew off to help Robin. "B.B, I want you to go and help the monsters fight the other monsters," Beast Boy nodded his head, then transformed into a hawk and flew off to where GeoGreymon and SkullGreymon were fighting. "Raven, stay behind and guard these two incase anybody decides to do a sneak attack, while I go and aid that fox riding boy," he commanded as he changed his arm into his sonic cannon and ran off. Raven slightly glared at his retreating form, but complies with his orders. Takato stares at her as she stays and guards them. Raven feels his eyes on her and quickly becomes irritated.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked as she felt her anger rising once again.

"Just wondering why you don't want to come and save the world and the other worlds with us?"

"I don't need to. If anything that we couldn't handle here, then the Justice League could. So why would I need to come and help you save the universe?"

"From what I can tell, even if the Justice League were to help defend this world. They would never be able to match up to the Ultimate Chaos. So tell me, what's your real reason for not wanting to come? Are you afraid of something?" he asked with a frown on his face, as he was suddenly thrown back a few feet. He looked up weakly to see WarGrowlmon lying on the ground. Raven and Tatsuki rushed to his side asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine, nothing too serious," he said as he rubbed the area where his ribs were at.

"Hey kid, what the hell just happen?" Tatsuki asked as she turned her eyes from GeoGreymon for a second.

"WarGrowlmon and I are connected. Whatever pain he feels, I feel as well," he said a little weakly. Raven frowns and turns her attention back to the battle.

**

* * *

****With GeoGreymon, PurityAngewomon, Usagi, and Beast Boy**

"**Mega Flame!"** GeoGreymon shouted as he shot a steady stream of flames from his mouth at SkullGreymon, whom dodge out the way in time only having its arm caught in the blast.

"**Ground Zero!" **SkullGreymon cried he shot the missile that was on his back at GeoGreymon, whom retaliated with another 'Mega Flame' canceling out the attack. GeoGreymon rushes towards SkullGreymon and attempts to hit it with its tail, but SkullGreymon grabs it with its claw. He then tosses GeoGreymon into a building, then fire a 'Ground Zero' at him. The attack hits him head on making GeoGreymon evolve back into Agumon. Agumon glared at SkullGreymon from his place on the ground. SkullGreymon smirked before firing another 'Ground Zero' at the defeated Agumon. Agumon stared at the missile head on and right when he was prepared for the end. PurityAngewomon appeared in front of him with her Celestial Blade in her hand. She glared at the oversize missile before raising her sword in the air. The sword shined a bright white before she slashed it down creating a rip through dimensions.

"**Dimensional Cutter!"** she cried as the missile headed straight into the rip and vanished from reality. Usagi appeared behind SkullGreymon before focusing on her chakra and going through some seals. Beast Boy watched from above curious at what she was going to do and was surprised at what happened.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Usagi shouted as she shot a giant fireball at the surprised SkullGreymon, whom was hit with the attack head on, engulfing him in it. Usagi smiled thinking she had finished it, but was surprised when SkullGreymon just calmly walked out of the firelike it was nothing. Beast Boy taking this as a chance to attack changed into a wale and fell on top of SkullGreymon. Agumon, Usagi, and PurityAngewomon watched with wide eyes and a sweat drop at what the green boy just did. Beast Boy was smiling thinking it was over and was surprise when he felt himself being lifted in the air. He looked down and saw SkullGreymon lifting him up and then he suddenly felt himself being thrown through the air. He changed back into a hawk and charged at the crazed digimon, picking at it with his beak.

Tatsuki ran from her place by Takato and Raven to see how Agumon was fairing. PurityAngewomon flew high into the air preparing to attack again, while Usagi prepared to do another Jutsu she learned personally from her ototo.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** Usagi shouted as she put her hands in a cross seal and ten clones appeared. This sent shock through the entire battle field. The only ones who weren't shock were Usagi herself, Naruto, PurityAngewomon, and Youkomon. All eleven Usagi's went through the same seals she went through before preparing to finish off SkullGreymon. PurityAngewomon watched this with a smirk on her face, before she too prepared to attack with one of her own attacks. Usagi looked up and saw Beast Boy still trying to poke SkullGreymon with his beak and she sweat drop.

"Beast Boy, move out the way," she shouted. Beast Boy looked at her before nodding his head and flew a safe distance away, but close enough incase he was still needed in battle. Usagi looked at PurityAngewomon and open up a mental link with her.

'_PurityAngewomon are you ready to finish this?'_

'_Of course. He's pretty boring and weak. I would rather fight that girl and her Renamon again,'_

'_Oh, does my partner have a crush?'_ PurityAngewomon didn't reply back, making Usagi do a silent cheer to herself. She would tease her about that later, but for now she had a digimon to delete.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu,"** All eleven Usagi's shouted, as they all shot a giant fireball at SkullGreymon making him scream in pain. PurityAngewomon took this as her time to attack the almost deleted digimon.

"**Celestial Arrow," **PurityAngewomon cried as she shot an arrow made out of pure energy striking SkullGreymon on his skull. The digimon continued to scream in pain as he slowly deleted until there was nothing left of him. PurityAngewomon evolved back into Gatomon and walked over to Usagi, whom was breathing heavily after using so much of her chakra.

"Hey, you alright Usagi?"

"Yeah, just used too much of my chakra at once. Just give me a few minutes and then we can fight again," she said as she sat down against a building and pulled out a rice ball from her coat. She happily munched away ignoring everything else around her. She saw Gatomon staring at her, so she grabbed another rice ball from her coat and gave it to her. Gatomon thanked her and ate it as she regains some of her strength.

Tatsuki watched all this with a sweat drop, as she placed Agumon back into the digivice. She stared at him and made a promise to herself to get stronger, so her partner wouldn't get so easily beaten next time.

"Agumon, once you get healed, were going to have our match,"

"Got it and you better put up a good fight,"

"Don't worry I will," she said as she put her back up against the side of a building and sighed to herself. Beast Boy watched all this from up above and decided to go regroup with Raven.

**

* * *

****With Robin and Starfire**

Robin let off a barrage of punches and kicks at Lust, whom easily dodged every blow with a smirk on her face. This only made Robin more furious as he tried to hit her with more power and speed then before, but it was no use. He did a few black flips to gain some distance between the two of them.

"Who are you and what's your purpose for being here?" Robin integrated as he pulled out some explosives from his utility belt.

"I already answer that question, but I don't mind repeating myself. I'm Lust, one of the Seven Children of Chaos. The reason why I'm here is to test the strength of the Guardians,"

"Guardians?"

"Yes Guardians. For each dimension there is one Guardian who protects and guards it. My master needs them out of the way so he can rule this and every other dimension out there,"

"I don't know who these Guardians are nor do I care, but I will not allow you or your master do as you please," he said as he threw his explosives at Lust, whom just stood there with her smirk never leaving her face. The explosives, exploded as the made contact with Lust as it she was covered in a black cloud. Starfire appeared next to Robin and smiled happily thinking he had one. That all stopped when they heard Lust's voice coming from the cloud of smoke.

"You don't have the power to defeat me or my master. Only the ones with the title Guardian can do that, but for your bravery I will make your death quick and painless," she said calmly as she walked out of the smoke with her arms cross over her breast.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

**

* * *

****I had to end it here because it was getting way too long. I just gave you a glimpse of Takato's and Raven's past in this chapter. Tatsuki join the crew with her partner Agumon. I know some of you may say that GeoGreymon shouldn't have been taken down so easily, but remember this he was fighting an ultimate level digimon and he had only been a champion level digimon for a short time. The fight will continue next chapter, and then we had for the world of One Piece to pick up Nami. Also dealing with the Royal Family thing on Mars, the only thing I can say is that it's really dysfunctional.**

**Here is list of how many people are in the Royal Family for each planet.**

**Moon – 4 – Jiraiya: Grandfather, Queen Selenity: Mother, Usagi: Princess, Naruto: Prince**

**Earth – 2 – Mamoru: Prince, Toph: Princess**

**Mercury – 2 – Ami: Princess, X: Princess**

**Mars – 6 – Asanuma: Queen, X: Princess, Rei: Princess, X: Princess, Takato: Prince, X: Princess**

**Jupiter – 3 – X: King, Makato: Princess, Tatsuki: Princess, X: Princess**

**Venus – 2 - Minako: Princess, X: Princess**

**Neptune – 3 – X: Queen, Michiru: Princess, Nami: Princess**

**Uranus – 2 – Haruka: Princess, X: Princess**

**Saturn – 3 – X: Queen, Raven: Princess, Hotaru: Princess**

**Pluto – 2 – Setsuna: Princess, X: Princess**

**Now must of you may realize that everyone being in the Royal Family during the Silver Millennium is mostly female, why this is so I don't know. And others may see that some of the Kings and Queens are missing from there as well, this is because most of them were killed and never had a chance to get reborn like some others did. The pairings are still up and I will show you one last time.**

**Naruto/Toph/Hinata/X**

**Usagi/X**

**Takato/X**

**Tatsuki/X**

**Raven/X**

**Nami/X**

**Also I will be adding one more person to the Guardian team, before the real action starts. Who this person is I won't tell, let's just say he or she is from one of m favorite anime shows of all time. Now I know for a fact some of you may be a little piss with having Hinata paired with Naruto/Toph and whoever the other person may end up as. But I have something special planned for Hinata, because if some of you have read the first chapter you would have seen that she went through a personality change. Well let's just say that wasn't for nothing, I have something big planned for her, something big indeed. Let's just say that she will be real bad ass by the time he and the other Guardians get back to Konoha. Well that's all for now and remember to vote and review. And vote for pairings, the pairings can be between any of the Guardians or from any of the anime shows or cartoons they are from. **

**Also here are the names for the attacks and swords from up above.**

**Hinote Reikon – Fire Soul**

**Desu no Enkou – Death Flame**

**Gouka Arashi – Hell Fire Tempest**

**Yomi Shinka – Underworld Sacred Flame**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Grand Fireball Technique**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique**

**Review and Vote **


	5. The Gathering V

**Chapter five of **_**The Guardians**_** is here. I really don't have much to say…expect read and review and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own – **_**Naruto, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Bleach, One Piece, Dragonball/Z/GT, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mai Hime/Otome, Shakugan no Shana, W.I.T.C.H., Magicl Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, and Fullmetal Alchemist**_

* * *

"Now then, shall we begin?" Lust said as she rushed towards the two at speeds they couldn't keep up with. Robin felt a punch connecting with his stomach making him cough up blood and before he had a chance to retaliate, he felt a kick connecting with his jaw sending him crashing into a nearby building knocking him unconscious. Lust held up her hand and pointed her finger directly where his head would be. She launched her finger only for it to be intercepted by an enraged Starfire, who took the attack for him, nearly piercing off her arm. With her left arm completely useless, Starfire raises her right arm and a star bolt materialize in it and she weakly fires it at Lust, whom just raises her hand and blocks the attack. Seeing that it didn't work she fired another blast, but this time from her eyes and connecting directly with a surprised Lust sending the evil woman back a few feet. Lust had her body bent over with her hands covering her stomach. Starfire seeing this smiled and rushed towards the Lust preparing to finish her off. Sadly Lust was faking her injury and the moment Starfire prepared to strike down Lust her right hand was grabbed out of the air and was violently broken by the smirking Lust. Starfire screamed in agony as she was kicked in the head by the heel of Lust's shoe. Lust picked up the Starfire by her neck and violently through he through a nearby window of a building. 

"Pathetic you two aren't even worth killing," Lust says with a frown as she slowly walks to where Raven is fighting.

**

* * *

****With Naruto, Youkomon, and Cyborg**

"**Heavy Metal Fire,"** DeathMeramon shouted as he shot a blue fire blast of melted metal from his mouth at Youkomon, whom had dodged the attack by scaling a nearby building. Naruto hopped off her back and started going through hand seals.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto called out and twenty clones appeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Alright guys charge," Naruto shouted as he was picked up by Youkomon from the air, while the clones charged DeathMeramon. The digimon saw them coming and unwrapped some chains from his body and threw it at the clones like a whip.

"**Heat Chain,"** he cried as he used his chain whip to destroy the clones. The original Naruto glared at the digimon, before turning to Youkomon.

"Youkomon lets fight fire with fire," Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Alright Naruto," Youkomon said in an annoyed tone and open up her mouth were a ball of fire was gathering. **"Flame Ball,"** she shouted as she launched the orange fireball from her mouth towards DeathMeramon. Said digimon easily dodged the attack, but was not prepared for the attack that slammed into his back sending him closer to the water surrounding Titan's Tower.

"Alright take that you blue fire monster," Cyborg said with a smirk as he cheered to himself.

"Idiot, quit your cheering we're not done yet," Naruto shouted while riding Youkomon. Cyborg glared at him for the idiot comment, before turning his attention back to the seething digimon. Cyborg sweat drop before firing another shot from his cannon and hitting DeathMeramon directly. The digimon just stood there with a scowl on his face before firing a 'Heavy Metal Fire' at Cyborg knocking him off his feet and slamming hard into the ground. Naruto watched this with a frown before turning his attention back too Youkomon.

"Youkomon, I'm going to do the Kage Bunshin again but this time your going to be with me got it," Naruto said and received a nod from his partner. Naruto then put his hands in the cross seal again, but this time instead of just using his chakra he drew on some of Youkomon's as well.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** he shouted as five Naruto and Youkomon clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Youkomon now attack with your strongest attack and I'll give it more power," Naruto said as he and the other Naruto went through some hand seals and Youkomon and her clones prepared their strongest attack. They each open their mouths and a dark ball of fire appeared in them.

"**Hell's Fire,"** the Youkomon shouted as they unleashed a large stream of dark fire from their mouths towards DeathMeramon just as Naruto and his clones finished their seals.

"**Futon: Daitoppa,"** all six of the Naruto shouted as they clapped their hands and released a powerful gust of wind from them and connected with Youkomon's 'Hell's Fire' attack making it increase in size and power. DeathMeramon saw the attacks approaching him and he glared one last time at the duo before he was deleted. Naruto releases his jutsu and jumps off of Youkomon's back and ran towards Cyborg.

"Hey you okay Tin Man," Naruto asked as he watches Cyborg pick himself up from the ground.

"Yea I'm fine. And don't call me Tin Man, Blondie," Cyborg shouted as he glared at Naruto.

"Sure whatever you say Tin Man," Naruto said ignoring his glare and turned his attention to Youkomon who walked up to them slowly.

"Naruto, Takato and WarGrowlmon won't be able to hold off HiAndromon much longer. So quit you're arguing with the android and let's go," Youkomon said also ignoring Cyborg's glare.

"Fine let's go Youkomon," Naruto said as he hopped on her back and took off towards the direction they left Takato at.

"Yo don't call me no android, the names Cyborg you stupid fox," Cyborg shouted but Youkomon ignored him and continued her run. Cyborg muttered curses under his breath as he ran after the two.

**

* * *

****With Takato, Raven, and WarGrowlmon**

"Damn it we can't keep this up much longer," Takato said as he grabbed his D-Arc and scan another hyper speed card through it, but it didn't do much for the Cyborg Digimon. WarGrowlmon was tried to grapple with HiAndromon, but was overpowered and was tossed into the air. HiAndromon then points his hand up at WarGrowlmon as it shined a bright white color.

"**Atomic Ray,"** he shouted as he fired a blast of nuclear energy at WarGrowlmon who dodged the attack barley, but the intensity of the attack forced him out of his ultimate form and back into his rookie form. Takato seeing this rushed forward and tries to capture him, but it wasn't needed as he was covered in a black aura and was gently laid on the ground. Takato turns around to see Raven's hands and eyes glowing black and thanks her before rushing towards Guilmon. Guilmon stares at his Tamer, before weakly getting back to his feet.

"Guilmon, are you still okay to fight?"

"Of course Takato, but he's too strong to fight at my current level," Guilmon said in seriously and Takato nods his head at him getting the idea. Takato then grabs his D-Arc and puts it into the sky as in shined brightly.

"**Biomerge Activate…"** Takato shouted as he placed his digivice over his chest and both he and Guilmon were wrapped in red data. When the data died down Takato and Guilmon were nowhere in sight and in their place was a knight digimon with a red cape with the digital hazard sign on his metal chest plate and on various parts of his body. **"Gallantmon,"** he shouted using the duel voice of both Takato and Guilmon. Raven watched on in awe as Gallantmon's right arm changed into a lance and charged HiAndromon head on. As Gallantmon drove his lance towards HiAndromon's chest, but was stopped by the Cyborg Digimon's metal hand. HiAndromon stared at Gallantmon with an impassive look, before effortlessly tossing him through four buildings. HiAndromon then pointed his hands through the holes of the building and fired another 'Atomic Ray' through them, which Gallantmon saw coming once he got to his feet and summon a shield to his left hand. The shield then began to glow and the triangles on it began to glow one by one until they were all lit.

"**Shield of the Just,"** he shouted as he fired an energy beam from his shield and it connected with HiAndromon's attack. They were then locked in a power struggle and HiAndromon was slowly overpowering Galantmon's 'Shield of the Just' attack. Inside Gallantmon both Takato and Guilmon was having a conversation while trying to overpower HiAndromon.

"_**Takao, why are we losing?"**_

"_Well there are only two answers I have for that Guilmon. One, your still exhausted from your previous battle with HiAndromon. Or two, HiAndromon is no normal Mega level digimon,"_ Takato explained, when an idea hit him. _"Guilmon do you think you can mode change?"_ he asked hopefully.

"_**Sorry Takato, I'm too tired to do mode change,"**_ Guilmon said in a sad and tied voice.

"My, it seems like you can't hold on much longer can you oh Great Gallantmon," Lust said as she appeared next Gallantmon who glared at her from behind his mask.

"What the hell do you want?" Takato said using his voice through Gallantmon.

"Oh nothing just wanted to say this before your deleted. I hop you die a very long and painful death…weakling," she said as she disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, missing how Gallantmon's eyes flashed red.

"_**I'm not weak,"**_Takato said as he clinched his fist inside the red sphere he was in as his planet symbol flashed on his head and his crest was shining slightly.

"_Takatomon are you okay?" _Guilmon asked a little fearfully because he could feel his Tamer's rage building.

"_**I'm not weak…I'm tired of being called weak,"**_ he said as memories of his past life with his sister and his family flashed through his mind and his crest shined even brighter. Guilmon tried calling out to his Tamer again, but Takato couldn't hear him as memories continued to flash through his mind. His older sister berates him, his mother ignoring his existence, his eldest sister and third oldest sister leaving the palace, his twin trying to confront him, his mother and sister telling him how weak he was. The memories were flowing through him like running water until he couldn't take it anymore and just screamed out in agony.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…I'm not weak damn it,"**_ he shouted as he separated from Gallantmon. He looked confused before turning his attention to Gallantmon who was still holding the 'Shield of the Just' attack, but was slowly changing from red to blue. He also noticed that his D-Arc was also changing into a different form. He recognized it as one of the Digivices that Naruto, Tatsuki, and Usagi carried. But his was dark blue and sky blue in color instead of once color and black. He then turns back to Gallantmon who also changed and had glowing red eyes. Gone was his red cape and in its place was a blue one. His Chrome Digizoid metal changed into black version of itself and his once red dinosaur helmet changed into a dark blue version of itself. His Aegis Shield changed into a Gorgon Shield and it soon lit anew.

"**Judecca Prison,"** the dark digimon shouted and dark blast of energy shot out from his shield and fused with his earlier attack, easily overpowering HiAndromon's attack. HiAndromon was hit with the attack head on, but had quickly raised both of his hands to cover his face from the attack as it engulfed him. When the blast died down HiAndromon was still standing and only had a few scratches on him and was prepared to counter attack, but stopped when he heard his master's voice.

"HiAndromon return to base. I will handle the rest here," Lust said as she walked up to the Cyborg Digimon, whom nodded his head and with a flick of her wrist HiAndromon vanished in wisp of black smoke. She turned her head slightly to see the dark knight digimon evolving back into his rookie form before collapsing to the ground into unconsciousness. She ignored the boy and his digimon and walked foreword towards Raven who had watched the whole fight with impassive face on. Though she was worried she wouldn't allow her emotions to go out of control again. She felt Lust approaching her and she locked eyes with her. Lust smirked at her and slowly approached her and raised her finger at her and said one word.

"Die," she said and her finger shot out from her hand like a bullet. Raven saw the finger approaching her and just stood where she was at, with her face never leaving from its impassive stare. Moments before it reached her face, Lust's finger was stopped by a black aura. Raven the raised her hands and Lust's finger raised and the aura slowly covered Lust's body as she too was raised into the air. Raven then raised her other hand and saw two buses scattered across the ground. Getting and idea she tosses Lust into the air releasing her from her from the dark aura and points her two hands towards the two buses.

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"** she says as her hands and eyes are covered in a black aura and dark energy shoots out from her hands and engulfs the two buses. She raises her hands and the two buses also raises into the air. Raven spots Lust falling back towards the ground and she quickly spreads her arms apart making the buses mimic her movements, right before she quickly slams her hands together just as Lust lines up with the two buses smashing her between the both of them resulting in a fiery explosion.

Raven watched with an impassive stare as the two buses fell to the ground resulting in a large cloud of smoke to appear. She stood a little ways away from the smoke cloud because she had a feeling that Lust wasn't dead yet. She then felt a shift a movement coming from her right and was punched in her jaw sending her crashing into a car. Groaning Raven got to her feet a few seconds later to see who had attacked her. There stood a teenage boy around sixteen in age with black spiky hair and yellow eyes with a sadistic smirk on his face. He had on a white shirt with the words 'Destroyer of Realms' in red on the front of his shirt with a black vest over it. He wore slightly black baggy pants with black combat boots on. He had on black fingerless gloves on with metal spikes on his left glove. He then turned his head to the dust cloud to see Lust walking out of it with a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing here Arashi-teme," she sneered as she walked up to him with her arms crossed over her breast. Arashi gave her a lazy eye before turning to the disgruntle Raven.

"Oh it seems that Hime-sama has gotten back to her feet," Arashi said in mock concern.

"What did you call me?" Raven sneered as she fought to keep her emotions under control. She didn't know why she was letting this guy get to her, but when he had called her that name. It really pissed her off for some unknown reason.

"It seems like you memory hasn't return yet…Hime-sama," Arashi said as he put his finger into his ear with an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as her eyes flashed red for a brief second after being called 'Hime-sama' again. Arashi saw this and chuckled to himself.

'_I wonder who has the worst temper Hime here or the Mars Prince?'_ he thought with a gleam in his eye. "You don't remember do you Hime-sama?" he said pushing her anger to greater heights. "Allow me to tell you a little story. There once was a royal family that lived on a planet called Saturn. The Queen on the planet had two darling daughters who both had enough power to wipe out the entire solar system. The eldest daughter grew up pretty much alone and had people always avoiding her because how dangerous she was supposed to be. The girl would always have an emotional mask on to hide her pain as she couldn't talk to anyone," here he paused because he felt a malicious aura coming from Raven. He smiled a crazed smile before continuing his story. "Her mother tried to get her to open up, but soon found out the hard way by the girl's fifth birthday when her powers had finally awaked. The girl had to keep her emotions under control because if she didn't, her power would run wild and she may had accidentally killed someone like she had done a few times before," he paused again to see that Raven's eyes shift from two purple ones to four red menacing ones.

"**Shut up,"** she growled as her body lengthens to about ten feet into the air.

"Sorry Hime-sama. I'm not finish with the story yet," he said as if scolding a child. "Now where were we…oh yeah, I remember now. At her fifth birthday she received many presents that day and she was feeling extremely happy. What she didn't know was that her power would awake that day and you can probably guess what had happen. If you hadn't guesses it, she ended up killing about four of the children there due to her not keeping her emotions in check. After that fateful day all the children would avoid her and she became more withdrawn as the years passed. Her sister spoke with her as much as she could, but she spent her time mostly training with her mother. Then a few months after her tenth birthday she met a boy who would later become her greatest friend, but would also be the boy who end her life by the time she turned seventeen. What the girl didn't know about the boy was that the only reason why he became her friend in the first place was because he was ordered by his family to befriend the girl. The boy after seven years of being her friend knocked her out and dragged her to the dungeons of his palace where she would be tortured and killed in the slowest way possible. The boy really did enjoy his job just as much as he enjoyed having sex. When the girl died her body was shipped back to her castle and a few people mourned her death. Then a few months later her sister was also killed and then the destruction of the Moon, Earth, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn Kingdoms happened resulting in the end of the Silver Millennium. Though all of those who were in the royal family on each planet were reborn, expect a few of the planets Kings, Queens and the Guardian of Time. And that is the end of my story. Great story isn't it Hime-sama?" he said with a laugh and ducked under a claw strike from the demonized Raven.

"**I told you to shut up. Now you will die,"** she snarled maniacally as she shot her hand at him and a dark claw of energy shot out from her hands. Thousands of shadow tentacles came out from under her cloak and flew directly at Arashi, whom just gave of a sadistic smirk at her actions. The tentacles all followed his movements as if he had a homing beacon on him. A few finally caught him and trapped his movements by capturing his legs. The rest of the tentacles wraps around his body completely immobilizing him. She then raises her hands as a dark aura surrounds them and quickly slams her hands towards the ground. Arashi's eyes widen in slight fear before he is quickly slammed into the ground resulting in a small crater.

"**I'm not done yet,"** Raved sneered with a frown on her face. She then repeatedly slams his body into the ground for the next five minutes and all the while Lust watches with an amused expression across her face until she feels her left arm being cut off. She screams and sees a dark smile on the face of Takato. His eyes were red and his two zanpakutos were in his hands radiating a dark red color.

"I'm going to end your existence for causing my partner harm," he said with his eyes shined an eerie red. He then begins to slash at Lust multiple times, but she dodges his most of his strikes. She jumps away from him and summons a ball of dark energy to her right hand and fires it at him. The attack rams into Takato's chest knocking him to his feet. He places his hand over his chest and feels a wet substance on it. He brings it to his face and sees that it's his blood. Takato looks down at the wound and notices a hole in his shirt and that he was bleeding fiercely from his wound. He let lose a bitter chuckle before glaring at Lust one last time before passing out. Lust walks up to him preparing to finish him off when she feels a large amount of heat approaching her. She looks up and smirks a bit, before she turns around and rushes towards Arashi, just as she escapes two giant fireballs that would have hit her dead on if she hadn't ran away. She sprints at Arashi and raises her hands and her finger pierces through the tentacles holding Arashi. Lust quickly catches Arashi moments before he hits the ground and jumps away from the gather Guardians and the demonized Raven. Raven slowly begins to revert back into her normal form and shakes her head lightly before glaring darkly at Arashi. He smirks at her barley on the brink of unconsciousness and says one last thing before passing out from blood loss.

"I'll make…sure…to kill…you…like I…have done…before," he says weakly with an arrogant smirk on his face before finally passing out.

"Guardians, don't think this is our true strength. We only came here to test your strengths and I must say I am quite impressed, but you're going to have to be a thousand times stronger if you ever want to match up against us. Well I guess this is farewell…for now," Lust said as she and Arashi vanishes in a wisp of black smoke. Naruto walks up to the group with Robin on his back. Youkomon wasn't far behind him and had Starfire, Takato and his partner on her back. Cyborg walks up slowly with Beast boy by his side and had a forlorn look on his face. Tatsuki walks up with a frown on her face and glances towards Raven with an unreadable expression. Usagi lands right next to Raven with Gatomon on her shoulders. Raven turns her head towards her and looks at the damage to the city and her friends before sighing.

"Come with me to the tower. There we can put everyone in the medical center and where we will talk," Raven said as her body gives off a tense and dangerous aura. Usagi nods her head and gesture the others to follow.

**

* * *

****Two Hours Later**

The Titans fully healed sat around a table with the Guardians who had just finished there explanation on why they needed Raven to come with them. Robin had an impassive face, Starfire looked confused, Cyborg had an eyebrow raised, Raven was just quiet, and Beast boy had a skeptical expression on his face.

"So you expect us to believe that Raven here," Beast boy said pointing towards Raven, whom was glaring at him. "Is a Princess from Saturn and she was originally from a whole different dimension," he said with his face still skeptical.

"Incase you forgotten Beast boy. Azarath is from another dimension and I am from Azarath," Raven said with a heavy frown on her face. Beast boy looks at her with raised eyebrow before realization dawns on him and he gives a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that Raven. But still…" he would have continued, but Robin interrupts him.

"That's enough Beast Boy. I have to admit that their story is pretty unbelievable," Robin said with a straight face, but then changed it into a smirk a second later. "But we've also been against some pretty unbelievable things ourselves. So this situation doesn't make it any different. If you want to leave Raven then you may. But know that you won't be the only one training during your four years away," Robin said with a nod of his head. Raven stared at his for a few minutes before giving him a very small almost unnoticeable smile.

"Right I guess I should start packing," Raven said as she stood up from her seat and walked off towards her room with Usagi following after her.

"Why is Usagi following friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she watched Usagi follow Raven. Takato shrugged his shoulders and Tatsuki mimicked his action. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face before answering.

"Well Usagi has been reading Ero-sennin's books so she could try to," was all Naruto got to say before he was kicked in the head by Renamon. The others sweat drop at this and wandered where Renamon came from.

"By the looks on your face you're probably wondering, why I kicked him and where I came from correct?" Renamon said with her arms cross sitting on Naruto's prone form. The others nodded at her question and Naruto was unconscious so he couldn't say anything.

"I'll answer you second question first. I can travel between dimensions instantly which enables me to appear whenever I am called or when I just feel like showing up. To answer your first question, Naruto was suggesting that Usagi and Raven were going to bond with each other or in your case have sex with each other," Renamon said with a light blush on her cheeks. A few seconds later after letting the information they just heard absorb into their minds all the guys in the room passed out with perverted grins on their faces. Renamon shook her head before grabbing Naruto and phasing out of existence to have a private talk with him. Tatsuki shook her head and started cursing about having to travel with perverts. Starfire was trying to get the images of both Raven and Usagi in a very sexual embrace. She gave up a few minutes later and just grabbed a bottle of mustard and began drinking it. Ten minutes later both Raven and Usagi came into the room with Raven carrying a scroll in her hand. Tatsuki saw them walk into the room and motion them over.

"So are you all ready to go?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yes we should go now," Usagi then looked around to see no one else in the room. "Tatsuki-san where is everyone?" Tatsuki shook her head and asked if Raven could take them into the city. She nodded her head and they were engulfed by a black dome that changed into a giant black shadow Raven that flew through the walls and flew towards the city. They landed in front of a pizza restaurant and Tatsuki explained what had happened earlier. Usagi was blushing at what Naruto had said about her and Raven didn't think anything of it, but had also had a very small blush on her cheeks.

"And once the others awoken from their fantasies they went searching for the two of them," Tatsuki said with a small frown on her face. "Raven, Usagi do either of you sense them anywhere?" Tatsuki asked with a raised eyebrow because she didn't know if they could sense the others presence or not.

"Well…Takato, Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire are right behind us eating pizza," Raven said as she watched them stuff their faces with pizza and Starfire with a bottle of mustard.

"I'll grab them once they finish with their meal," Raven said with slightly disgusted tone.

"Alright and I'll walk to this direction because this is where I feel Naruto's chakra coming from," Usagi said as she began walking towards the casino district of the city. Tatsuki followed behind her and Raven went and talked to the others.

**

* * *

****With Naruto**

"Yes I win again," a man who looked exactly like Naruto shouted as he grabbed another bucket and began filling it up with the casino coins. Next to the man were four buckets filled with gold coins and he had a huge smile on his face. He grabbed two buckets with little difficulty and called a name.

"Renamon," he said softly and his digimon appeared next to him her blue eyes glaring daggers at him. "Can you grab the other three buckets for me and walk with me to exchange these coins for some cash," he said with a big smile on his face ignoring Renamon's glare. She shook her head and grabbed two if the buckets with her claws and the last one with her tail and followed him to exchange his casino coins for money. Ten minutes later they both exited the casino and Naruto dropped his henge then walked right into Usagi was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Usagi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked nervously keeping his three envelopes full of money in his pockets.

"Oh just looking for you. So are you going to tell me why you were in a casino in a henge," she asked in a very sweet voice.

"No reason. Well got to go to the store to buy something's...bye Usagi, Tatsuki," Naruto said running off before Usagi could cause some damage to his body. She turns her head to Renamon with a questioning look.

"He was gambling and he didn't want you or anybody else to know about it," she said shaking her head. What she didn't tell him was that she was gambling herself and had the same amount of luck as he did, but stopped after her fifth winning hand in her game of Blackjack.

"Fine just tell him to meet us in front of the pizza restaurant when he gets done with his business," Tatsuki said with a wave of her hand as she began walking back to the restaurant. Usagi shook her head and pulled out an 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3' book from her coat pocket and followed Tatsuki letting out a perverted giggle every now and then making Tatsuki sweat drop at her while muttering about traveling with a bunch of perverts.

**

* * *

****Hour Later Outside the Pizza Restaurant**

The Guardians and the Titans stood outside the pizza restaurant preparing to go their separate ways.

"I'll miss you fried Raven," Starfire wailed as she gave a bone crushing hug to Raven as she struggled to breathe.

"Can't breathe Star," she wheezed as she tries to pry Starfire off of him, luckily for her Robin and Cyborg pried her off of her.

""Don't forget about us Raven," Cyborg said with a sad smile.

"Like I could forget about you odd bunch of people," Raven said with a small smirk on her face.

"Hey you were the oddest of us all," Beast boy shouted at her and then ran up to her hug her, but was stopped by Raven as she trapped him with her powers.

"No more hugging. I understand Beast boy, I'll see you all again soon," she spoke in monotone. She then sighed to herself when she saw his sad look and gave him a brief hug before releasing him a second later. Beast boy was stun that Raven had actually hugged him and gave her a big smile a second later. Robin walked up to her held out his hand to her which she gratefully took.

"We'll definitely meet again Raven. Just so you know you'll always be a one of the Titans," he said giving her a small smile before walking back to the others. Gatomon open a portal to the Guardian's realm and waited for the others to walk through.

"See ya later Tin Man, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. It's been fun while it lasted," Naruto shouted walking through the portal with Renamon by his side.

"Bye guys thanks for the pizza hope we see you again," Takato said with a smile on his face walking through the portal.

"Bye and take care," Tatsuki said with a smile as she walked through the portal.

"Bye and we'll take good care of Raven for you guys," Usagi said as she grabbed Raven's hand and walked through the portal with Gatomon not far behind. The portal then closed leaving behind four distraught Titians.

**

* * *

****Guardian Realm**

The five Guardians came out of the portal to see Jiraiya and Queen Selenity waiting for them.

"Yo Ero-sennin, Mother," Naruto said with a wave and found himself face first on the ground a second later.

"Grandpa, Mother we have the Prince of Mars, Princess of Jupiter and the Princess of Saturn with us," she said as she pointed to each person as she called their names.

"Nice to see you again children and my have you all grown," Selenity said with a small gentle smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too," Takato said nervously as he bowed to her slightly. Tatsuki and Raven both followed his gesture.

"No need to bow to me young ones," she said smiling a small gentle smile at them.

"Right now to get down to business," Jiraiya said as he instantly went serious. "Follow me to the briefing room," he said as he walked down the halls of the base. After many twist and turns they arrived in a room where many different mirrors were at. Naruto recognized one that looked like the Hokage's office. Tatsuki saw one that looked like her school. Usagi looked at one where she saw the Hikawa Shrine. Takato saw Shinjuku Park through one mirror and Raven saw Titans Tower through another.

"What's the deal with the weird mirrors?" Tatsuki said as she sat down in one of the chairs that were placed around a long and wide rectangle table.

"These mirrors allow us to travel between dimensions. They also allow us to watch the separate worlds all at one time from these mirrors," Jiraiya explained as he waved his hands over the mirror where it showed Konoha and waved his hand over it making it change to one of the training grounds. Naruto saw a girl who he recognizes as Hinata and she was ruthlessly striking a log with her bloody palms. The strange thing about was that there was no tears in her eyes and she was covered in a dark aura. Her pale eyes were flashing between purple and yellow frequently. Her blue hair that now reached down to her shoulders was flicking to the color black.

"Jiraiya, what's happening with Hinata?" Naruto said in a very serious tone. His tone and the fact that he called Jiraiya by his name sent shock through everyone in the room expect Queen Selenity, Tatsuki, and Raven the latter two because they didn't really know him and the former because she was his mother and knew all about her son.

"I don't know, but it seems like the Chaos is gathering his own soldiers," Jiraiya said with a frown on his face.

"But what does it want with Hinata?"

"It looks likes your friend has a lot of darkness in her heart Naruto," Raven said as she eyed Hinata through the mirror.

"Hinata doesn't have any darkness in her. She's one of the nicest, sweetest, and prêt…" he trailed off and blushed at what he was about to say. The others heard this and stared at him intently. "Like I said Hinata's one of the kindest people I know," Naruto said crossing his arms with a frown as he watched the dark aura surrounding her become stronger.

"Naruto, things had been changing since the day you were ran out of Konoha Naruto," Jiraiya spoke with a frown on his face. "All your friends had changed, but not as much as Hinata here. She took your leaving the hardest and it had changed her for the worst. Iruka left Konoha to teach somewhere else and Tsunade became a cold Hokage with a terrible temper," he said with his frown deepening. Naruto stares into the mirror as Hinata trains before the mirror goes blank. Naruto sighs to himself and hopes nothing happens to her or any of his friends. Usagi walks to the mirror where her world was at and she saw the Senshi gathered at the shrine. She calls the others over and she points out each person.

"The cat there is Luna, she used to be my guardian," she said with a frown and Gatomon materialized herself from the digivice.

"She doesn't look so hot Usagi. You should get a new guardian if she betrayed you like she did," she licking her claws. Selenity had a thoughtful look on her face at that and quickly left the room unnoticed.

"I know I should get a new guardian," she said more to herself, but shook her thoughts away. "The girl with the raven hair with brownish purple eyes is Rei," but paused in her narration when she felt a pulse of power coming from Takato. Everyone in the room turned to Takato to see that his planet symbol was flashing on his head and his eyes were flashing red. His teeth were grinding against each other and both of his zanpakuto were pulsating. Naruto then turned his attention back to the mirror and gasped lightly and the others turned to what he was looking at. They then saw that Rei's planet symbol was also flashing on her forehead and she was clutching her head in pain with tears coming out of her eyes.

**

* * *

****Usagi's Universe – With Rei**

"Rei, Rei are you alright," Minako said as she tried to comfort her friend who was holding her head in agony. She then heard her muttering words all the while clutching her head.

"Weakling….Otouto…Never be strong enough…Too…Kind…Foolish Otouto…Embarrassment…Family…Disgrace…Aneue…Onee-sama…don't go," she said as she passed out with her planet symbol still on her forehead shining a bright red.

"Hurry and help me get her inside," Minako shouted at the other, who immediately rushed to her side to help Rei up. Then the unthinkable happen Makoto and Hotaru collapsed as well clutching their heads.

"What the hell is going on?" Haruka said as she stared at the two quivering girls. She rushed towards Hotaru and heard her saying words under her breath that cam out in pants.

"Onee-sama…dead…pay…everyone…die…lonely…lonely…hatred…suffering…Eri…pay…life," she said as she passed out from pain. Makoto got to her feet weakly, but collapsed to her knees a second later with her planet symbol flashing brightly on her forehead.

"Otou-sama…imouto-san…imouto…sorry…failed…save…forgive…me…Tatsuki…Panny……Kotone-teme…will…pay," she said as she passed out as well.

"No seriously what the hell is going on," Haruka said as she picked up Hotaru and rushed her inside with Ami and Minako carrying Rei not to far behind her, while Michiru and Setsuna carried Makoto inside the shrine.

**

* * *

****Guardian Realm**

While all that was going on both Tatsuki's and Raven's planet symbols were flashing violently on their foreheads along with Takato's and they each passed out around the same time as their siblings. Naruto and Usagi immediately rushed to the sides of their friends. Jiraiya quickly made two Kage Bunshin to pick up Tatsuki and Raven while he, the original picked up Takato's body. He rushed them towards the medical bay and hooked them up to some monitors to check the fallen Guardians pulse.

"Everything checks okay. It seems to me that they passed out from too much memory intake," Jiraiya said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you talking about Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as h lean up against the wall with his arms cross. Usagi also had a thoughtful expression on her face before she snapped her fingers gaining both Naruto's and Jiraiya's attention.

"So what your saying is that Tatsuki, Takato, and Raven memories returned all at once and they passed out," she said while scratching the back of her head nervously.

"That's exactly right Usagi-chan. You have your mother smarts, but I don't know about him though," Jiraiya said as he jabbed his thumb towards Naruto who threw a scroll at his head.

"But back to matters at hand. What happen to the girls in the mirror?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the envelope from his pocket and pulled out the money and started counting it. Jiraiya eyed the money in his hands and turned his eyes onto Naruto.

"They too had they're memories returned to them. The girls and these three shall wake up in a few hours," Jiraiya said walking up to Naruto slowly. "Naruto where did you get all that money from?" he asked as he stared at Naruto curiously.

"He won it all at a casino," Usagi said as she pulled out her 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3' book again and began reading now that she knew her friends weren't in any danger.

**

* * *

****Usagi's Universe – Four Hours Later**

Rei, Hotaru, and Makoto all awaken in a start. They looked at each other and then at the occupants whom seem to be staring at them with concern. Ami was the first to stand up and walked over to them and began giving them a check up. She nodded to herself and asked them what happened.

"I remember everything now," Rei said softly with a few tears coming out of her eyes before she quickly wiped them away. "I was so hard on him and he was killed a few days later," Rei said softly as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Who are you talking about Rei?" Minako asked as she walked over to her friend and gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm talking about my otouto. He was killed and everyone from the royal families from the Earth, Moon, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto attended his funeral a few days later. My Oneesama was supposed to be the heir to the family on Mars, but she took off with my second youngest sister and left me with the responsibility. My youngest sister completely isolated herself from my mother and me. She held us in contempt over what happen to her twin…Takato. We always pushed him so hard trying to make him reach his full potential. The things we did to him were unforgivable and I know he still hates me even to this day. I can feel his hatred even from here," Rei said as she got off her bed. The others, who heard her story was confused and worried about Rei, all expect Makoto, Setsuna and Hotaru.

"What are you talking about Rei and what brother are you speaking about?" Luna asked as she walked over to her.

"It doesn't matter I have to train for his arrival," she said as two swords appeared on her back in a flash of light. The others watched in awe as Rei's appearance change into a skin tight black body suit with red armor on her shoulder, shins, thighs, and stomach area. She walked out of the shrine without another word. Makoto too got to her feet and in a flash of light Makoto's appearance also changed. She was dressed in a similar fashion as Rei, but instead of red metal she had on green metal with Jupiter plane symbol on each piece of it. Strapped to her back was a sword as big as her body and was in a dark green sheath. She turn to look at the Senshi with her eyes as cold as ice.

"Just to give you all a fair warning, the moment we betrayed Usagi is the moment we gave up the right to our thrones," Makoto said and she waited for someone to speak and luckily for everyone else because Makoto's patience was a little low Ami spoke.

"What do you mean by that Makoto-chan?" she asked timidly. She never seen Makoto stare at her the way she had done and to put if simple in frighten her.

"It's exactly what I meant. Our titles as heirs for our respected planets had went to the next person in the royal family. For me it would be my sister Tatsuki. However, we have a chance to reclaim out title as heir if we defeat them in a fight. And I plan on training until then, because I know my sister is no push over," she said as she walked out of the shrine to find herself a place to train without distraction. Hotaru too got to her feet and in a flash of light her appearance also changed. She wore a black kimono with purple flowers on it with a purple sash wrapped around her waist. On her back was a double bladed scythe. The pole was purple and the blades on it were a pitch black that reflected no light.

"I sense a powerful disturbance in the universe and I am going to prepare myself for the battle to come," she said as she started walking towards the door but stopped before she exited. "I advise you all to train yourselves. Especially you Inner Senshi since you were the ones who betrayed Usagi your title for the throne for your planet is on the line. Also make sure you phone Mamoru-san, because his throne is also on the line since he no longer wishes to wed with Usagi and that the Earth no longer had an alliance with the Moon due to his decision," she said as she walked away leaving the rest confused and worried.

"I never thought kicking out Usagi-chan would have us give up the right to our throne," Minako said in a small voice, but then a question popped into her head. "Luna if we betrayed Usagi and our title for heir is on the line. What's going to happen to you since you agreed to her banishment from the Senshi?" she asked to the cat that paled at the question.

"I don't know, but that isn't important right now. What is important is figuring out how Makoto, Rei, and Hotaru regained their memories. The new enemy Hotaru was speaking of and why they passed out like they did," she said as she diverted the attention from her and onto other matters.

"I can be of some help on our new, yet old enemy," Setsuna said as she stepped foreword from the back of the room.

**

* * *

****Guardians Realm**

Takato, Tatsuki, and Raven had all awaked an hour ago and were now once again in the briefing room. The Guardians were all talking to each other expect for Raven who was reading a book. Jiraiya had gone to find Queen Selenity an hour ago and they were all waiting patiently for his return. Fifth teen minutes later Jiraiya arrived in the room with the Queen and two girls following them.

"I apologize for leaving earlier, but I had to call in two friends who came to help you out on your journey. But these girls are special, they are Usagi's and Naruto's guardians," Selenity said with small smile on her face. Naruto instantly recognizes them both because one of them was his guardian back on the Moon Kingdom. Usagi recognizes them both also, but turns to her mother with a questioning glance.

"Mother why am I getting a new guardian when I already have Luna?" she asked with confusion clear in her voice.

"Luna will no longer be your guardian Usagi. The reason for this is because she had not only betrayed you, but had not been there to help you out in your time in need on more than one occasion. That is why I have summoned Nao to become your new guardian," she said gesturing to the girl standing to her right. The girl had red shoulder length hair with bangs almost falling over her left green eye. She was dressed in a red tank top with black pants and matching black shoes. On her head was a pair of big round white frame sunglasses with yellow lens. She gave a small smirk towards Usagi, whom just gave her a small wave.

"It's good to see you again Nao," Usagi said as she gave her a small smile.

"I have to say you've grown Oujo-sama," Nao said as she walked slowly over to Usagi and sat in the seat next to her.

"Naruto, I'm sure you remember Mikoto," she said as she placed her hand on Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto had a very distraught look on her face. She had short spiky black hair with two braids on opposite sides of her head falling down to her shoulders. Her yellow eyes were red from crying, but held a deep determination in them. She was dressed Buddhist robes with red prayer beads around her neck. In her hand was a bronze staff shaped like a cats head.

"Mikoto are you alright?" Naruto asked as she walked over to him and sat in the seat next to him.

"Mai's gone," she spoke softly with tears forming in her eyes again, but they were refusing to fall. Takato who heard this instantly turned his head towards the crying cat goddess.

"Mikoto what happened to Oneesama," he asked in a whisper. Selenity knowing that Mikoto wouldn't be able to speak of what happen decides to answer for her.

"Takato, both Mai and Shana has been captured by the Chaos Army," she spoke sadly and the Guardians eyes all widen in shock. Takato felt his rage building and immediately walked out the room.

"How did those two get captured weren't they two of the strongest fighters from Mars and the Royal Family," Tatsuki said as her eyes momentarily flashed green.

"I don't know about Shana, but I know that Mai got overwhelm by an army of Heartless, b-class demons, and someone names Envy," Nao explained with a heavy frown on her face. "They got to her when every other Otome was having a tournament halfway around the world and it was only her, Mikoto and I because I didn't feel like fighting in some dumb tournament," she said rubbing her temples.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but wouldn't be best if we continued with our mission in gathering the other Guardians. Then once that's done we can hope we come across them when we begin traveling to different universes," Naruto explained with his eyes closed and when he opened them, he saw everyone in the room staring at him with a look of shock. "What I say?" he asked with uneasiness.

"Nothing, it's just that you actually said something smart Naruto," Usagi said with her eyes wide. Naruto crossed his arms and glared at his sister and everybody else in the room.

"I can be smart if I wanted to. I just tend to have more fun then think about every little situation," he said offended that they would think of him as an unintelligent person.

"Let's get back to business," Jiraiya started and paused when Takato walked back into the room visibly more calm. "As I was saying once you gather the last two no three Guardians you will have to return back to Karakura and will have them changed into shinigami like the rest of you. Once that is finish you will return to the final Guardians dimension to be trained by her father or grandfather don't care what you call him. Then you will travel to different dimensions for the next four years getting different kind of training. Along the way you may run into other people from any of the Royal Families, so keep your eye out for them. If you find any of them have them immediately come to this dimension. Identifying them won't be hard now that your memories had all return. Here all the information on the last three Guardians," Jiraiya said as he pulled out three folders from his vest. Naruto picked up one folder, Takato the second one, and Raven the last folder.

**Name – Nami**

**Age – 18 **

**Crest – Loyalty **

**Current Location – Grand Line**

**Current Team – Straw Hat Pirates**

**Members – Captain: Monkey D. Luffy, First Mate: Roronoa Zoro, Marksman: Usopp, Chef: Sanji, Doctor: Tony Tony Chopper, Archaeologist: Nico Robin, Shipwright: Franky**

**Note – Has the ability to sense the change in weather. Has a bounty of 16,000,000 Beli (Currency in her world). She is also a remarkable thief and loves money and mikans.**

**Past Life – Princess of Neptune**

Takato read the next folder.

**Name – Toph**

**Age – 13**

**Crest – Life**

**Current Location – Fire Nation**

**Current Team – Team Avatar**

**Members – The Avatar: Aang, Waterbender: Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa**

**Note – Although blind she is able to see people through vibrations in the Earth. Abilities consist of; Earthbending, Metalbending, and have the rare ability to tell when someone is lying.**

**Past Life – Princess of Earth**

Raven read the last document.

**Name – Son Pan**

**Age – 13**

**Crest – Ambition**

**Current Location – Alternate Japan**

**Current Team – None**

**Note – Pan is a stubborn and headstrong girl who always gets into trouble. Abilities consist of; Flight, and Ki manipulation **

**Past Life – Third Princess of Jupiter**

"So we have the last three Guardians. What of the other children from the Royal Families?" Nao asked as she propped her chin on her hand and turned her gaze onto the Queen.

"The other children are doing their own training even now as we speak," Selenity said with sly smile appearing on her face.

**

* * *

****Unknown Universe**

A girl around the age of fifteen was surrounded by twenty balls of light. She had shoulder length blue hair with turquoise colored eyes. She was dressed in black and yellow body suit with a long white headband wrapped around her head with the ribbons falling passed her waist. On her left hand was a black fingerless glove and on her right hand was a black glove that she dubbed as he 'Revolver Knuckle'. She had black roller blades on her feet with black metal knee pads and pads on her thighs.

"Mach Caliber X, switch to mode two," the girl said as her right hand began to glow.

"Right Partner," the blue part on her rollerblades flashed as it answered. The girl's revolver knuckle changed into a black gauntlet that went up to her shoulder and three black fins appeared on her shoulder blades.

"Mode Two – Bullet Mode," Mach Caliber X said. The girl nodded her head as all the balls of light shot at her all at once. Unknown to her she was being watched by a woman with brownish orange hair with hair in a side ponytail with stunning blue eyes. She was watching the girl for the past four hours and she was getting worried. The girl had been training like this for the past few days.

"Subaru why are you pushing yourself so hard," the woman said as she continued to watch the girl train.

**

* * *

****Unknown Universe**

A girl with light blue hair that went down to her back with deep blue eyes sat on a dock staring into nothing. She lifted her right hand into the air and a column of water lifted up with her. She then blew on it and the water froze into ice. She stood up and put both of her hands on the ice column and closed her eyes. Her hands slowly merged with the ice and she pulled them out a second later. Her whole hand was covered in frost and a mist hue came off of them. The girl then put them into the water and the whole lake instantly froze. She smirked and walked onto the frozen lake with her deep blue dress slightly swaying into the wind.

"Nee-chan soon we shall meet again," she said as she merged into the ice vanishing from sight.

**

* * *

****Unknown Universe**

A girl who looked to be fourteen years old stared into the night sky. Her shoulder length red hair was covered in mud and her brown eyes that were always filled with warmth were dull and almost lifeless. She stood and took off her red jacket revealing a blue tank top. Her black pants were slightly dirty and her black shoes were covered in mud as well. She reached deep inside herself and a red crystal the size of a baseball came out of her chest. She stared at it with contempt before throwing it into the river. She watched with satisfaction as it sunk into the river.

"I should have never let myself get close to _them_," she spoke quietly with venom dripping off her last word. "It doesn't matter at least I know I'm still needed. Besides, what good are friends? Onee-chan was correct having emotions are useless and it leads to nothing but pain. I guess this is farewell Heatherfield," the girl said as she clapped her hands together and spread them apart making a portal form. She looked behind her and said one last thing before stepping through. "Farewell to you too Irma," the girl then walked through the portal leaving a crying girl behind who was watching her the whole time.

"Farewell Will," Irma said as she walked away with tears falling from her eyes.

**

* * *

****Unknown Universe**

A girl who looked around the age of thirteen walked around a burning desert. Her long blonde hair waved in the wind. Her green eyes stared at the ten digimon in front of her including the dozen of Heartless that just appeared out of nowhere.

"I guess this could be considered as my training," the girl said as she pulled out a purple digivice from her purple jacket. Her left hand then lit up in a ball of data and she swiped onto her digivice.

"**Double Sprit Evolution,"** the girl shouted.

**

* * *

****Unknown Universe**

A thirteen year old girl sat quietly on a bench in the park waiting for her mother to arrive. Her partner Gatomon was resting quietly on her lap, while she unconsciously patted the cat digimon's head. She wore a red shirt with the words 'Mars Princess' in black on the back of it. With it she wore black shorts with red and black shoes. Hanging around her neck was her crest of light and she was feeling oddly content about meeting her twin once again. Her sister Rei she could live without, but the other two she wondered how they were. The girl was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her.

"It's time to go Hikari," Hikari turned around to see her mother from her past life Asanuma Nami.

"When do I see Oniichan again?" she asked staring into her mothers emotionless brown eyes. Her warm brown eyes went cold as she stared into her mothers.

"Once you finish your four years of training little one. Now come on and bring your digimon, were going to spend the first year in the mountain region in the digital world. Well not this one, but one more dangerous," she explained as she open a portal to her universe's digital world. She picked up the sleeping Gatomon and stopped at the front of the portal.

"Okaa-sama where are Mai and Shana?" Hikari asked as she turned to face her mother.

"I'll tell you when we get to our destination," she said as she walked through the portal with Hikari standing there watching her go through. She turned her head to look at some bushed before also walking through the portal. The bushes moved again and girl with red hair and red eyes stepped out of them. Her blue coat covered in leaves from her hiding position. Her blue pants were slightly dirty from her kneeling poison on the ground and her black boots were covered in mud. She ran to the spot where Kari was a minute ago and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I have to tell the others about this. When they told me that Kari was acting weird for the past couple of days, I didn't think anything of it. But now this is just weird," she said as she ran towards the Yagami residence.

**

* * *

****Guardian Realm**

The Guardians were all standing in front of the mirror where it showed an island where dozens of casinos filled the whole island. Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and gave him a huge scroll.

"Naruto since we won't be seeing each other for four whole years in here are things you will need to learn while you're gone. Sealed in this scroll are; Katon Jutsu, Futon Jutsu, Suiton Jutsu, Doton Jutsu, Elemental Paper, Chakra Control Scrolls, and other shinobi gear you will need for your training and the others as well," Jiraiya explained as he pointed to the other Guardians. The Queen walked over to Usagi and gave her three different crest and tags with three different digivices.

"Here these are for the Guardians when you meet up with them. Take care my daughter and you too my son," she said as she hugged both of her children. They returned the hug and stepped through the mirror behind them with the others following close behind.

**

* * *

****One Piece Universe**

"Nami why are we here again." Luffy whined as he walked with his crew through the island.

"Luffy this is Casino Island and I plan on winning a lot of money here," Nami said with dollars signs appearing in her eyes.

"Nami do you want me to carry you to one of the casinos," Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

"No I'm fine," Nami replied waving off his question.

"I'll be in this casino over here if you need me," Robin said as she pointed to a casino called the 'Royal Robin'. The others sweat drop at the name and nodded their heads at her.

"This is the place," Nami shouted in glees as she saw the biggest casino on the island. "Heavens Sanctuary, Nami is here to win all your money," Nami shouted happily ignoring everyone who was giving her funny looks. She then ran inside the building leaving her crewmates behind to watch as she ran off.

"Wait for me Nami-san," Sanji shouted as he ran in after her. All there was left was Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Franky.

"I'm going to go find some food," Luffy shouted as he ran in a random direction.

"Wait for me Luffy," Usopp shouted at his idiotic captain as he ran after him with Chopper right behind him.

"I'm going to find a bar," Zoro said with a yawn as he too walked off in a random direction. Franky shook his head and went off to go find Luffy and the others.

**

* * *

****Heavens Sanctuary**

"Naruto get away from the slot machine now," Usagi shouted at him. For the past ten minutes Naruto has been at the slot machines and has won every time he played. She looked to Nao for help, but saw her at a table playing blackjack. Usagi looked over at Takato to see him wondering around searching for Nami with Mikoto giving him assistance. Raven left the casino the moment they arrived saying that she would search outside. Tatsuki went to go search in other casinos leaving her with her gambling addict brother. Usagi soon gave up and once again pulled out her 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3' book and began reading while searching for Nami.

"Ah I love gambling, I never lose," Naruto said with a foxy smile on his face. He grabbed a bucket and poured all his winnings in it. What Naruto didn't notice was that the person they were searching for sat right next to him, preparing to try her hand in a game of slots.

"Sanji today is the day I become rich," Nami said with determination in her voice, but the truth was that she had a lot on her mind. Lately she's been having a weird dream that's been keeping her up. Her dreams were always the same and it was really cutting into her sleeping time. There was always a teen girl with wavy marine blue hair with the warmest deep blue eyes she had ever seen. When she saw the teen she felt warmth well up in heart every time she gazed into the younger girl's eyes. Nami didn't know how she knew the girl was younger than her, for some reason she just knew she was. A name always appeared in her head and she felt a deep sadness flow through her when she said the younger girl's name.

"Michiru," Nami whispered under her breath unconsciously, but Sanji heard her.

"What was that Nami-san?" he asked leaning in to look at her.

"Ah nothing at all Sanji now let's play some slots," Nami said more happily and put her first coin in the machine. She got one 7 then another one. Nami was now beaming thinking that there was no way she could lose and that's when a skull appeared on her machine. She instantly deflated and had a sad look on her face and that only increased when she heard Naruto shouting that he won again. This continued for the next hour until Naruto finally lost and Nami won.

"What the hell I never lose," Naruto shouted enraged until a thought hit him that made a sense a dread pass over him. "What if my luck is like Baachan's and something bad is going to happen soon," Naruto said under his breath and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly pulled out a kunai from his holster preparing to kill the person, until he got a good look at the person's face. He sweat drop when he saw the annoyed look on Nao's face. He silently put away the kunai and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be all jumpy like that. You remind me of a girl back home who acts like your surname," she said with a smirk. Naruto was about to reply when he was suddenly pushed out the way by a love sick Sanji.

"Hello dear my name is Sanji what may yours be?" Sanji asked getting ready to kiss her hand when he was suddenly kicked away by an angry Naruto.

"Teme, I'm going to kick your ass for pushing me like that," Naruto said as he got into the Goken stance. Sanji slowly stood up and dust himself off and turned his eye onto to Naruto.

"Spiky that wasn't very nice," he said pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and putting it into his mouth, then lighting it up.

"Nice, you're the bastard who pushed me into a bunch of slot machines to talk to some girl," Naruto shouted getting out of his stance and pointing his finger angrily at Sanji. Nami having enough decided to intervene and put a stop to the nonsense.

"Sanji enough," Nami commanded as she got between the two blondes. Naruto turned his eyes onto Nami and his eyes went wide. Nao looked on with an air of indifference because she saw the girl sitting next to Naruto for the past hour playing slots.

"You're Nami," Naruto said as he pointed his finger at Nami.

"Yeah who's asking?" she says as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Uzumaki Naruto and we have to talk," Naruto said seriously just as Sanji stood protectively in front of Nami. "I'm not here to fight, but if you want to why don't we take it outside then," Naruto said cracking his knuckles, but Nao had other plans.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Naruto, but we have a mission to complete. We don't have time for this," Nao said as she blew on her nails. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and tried fighting with Sanji again when he was hit over his head by an annoyed Usagi, who was still reading her special book.

"Naruto, were supposed to recruit Nami not try to fight one of her crewmates," she told him while looking up from her book briefly to look him in the eye.

"Fine Odango-atama," Naruto said with a mock salute making Nao laugh silently to herself. Mikoto watched on with a raised eyebrow before her ears twitch slightly.

"Mai's near," she shouted and left immediately with Naruto, Nao, and Usagi right on her tail.

"Come on Sanji lets follow them," Nami said taking off, but not before taking her winnings with her. Sanji shook his head and ran after his 'true love'.

**

* * *

****With Takato**

"Yep that settles it…I'm tired," Takato said to himself as he walked down the streets aimlessly searching for Nami.

"Why don't you take a rest Takato," a voice said from his digivice.

"As much as I would love to, I can't BlackGuilmon," Takato said to his recently awaken partner. "BlackGuilmon, I'm sorry for losing my temper again and making you change into this new form," he said with sorrow in his voice as he unclipped the digivice from his pants and looked at the black and red digimon that was giving him a small smile.

"It's okay Takato. Everyone loses their temper every once in awhile. And besides I could never be mad at you," BlackGuilmon said giving his partner a big goofy smile that was once on the face of Guilmon.

"Thanks buddy. I'll make sure I control my anger better," he said as he clipped his digivice back to his pants and almost missing what BlackGuilmon said next because he said it so quietly.

"I'm sure you will Takatomon," the digimon said as he yawn and fell into a deep sleep.

"No matter how much you chance, you'll always be the same bread eating monster," Takato said with a light laugh. His laughing came to an end when he heard a voice coming from above him.

"Its good to see tat your well…Ototo," Takato looked up to see a girl about ten years older than him standing on top of a building staring down at him. Her orange hair blew slightly in the wind and her cold purple eyes stared down into his shock and confused brownish red ones. She was dressed in her **Enju no Kogyoku** robe, but instead of being its normal orange and white with a red scarf. It was dark orange and black with a blood red scarf. Under her eyes were black marks as if she hasn't been to sleep in days, but the strangest thing was that she had black spiked collar around her right leg. All in all Takato felt a sense a fear when he looked up at her.

"Onee-sama, I heard you were taken by the Chaos," Takato said drawing both of his zanpakuto. He didn't know why he was drawing them; he just knew something wasn't right.

"I was taken by them Ototo," she said with blank face. "I'm sorry Ototo, but I'm going to have to kill you," she said with sorrow in her voice before she disappeared from view and reappeared right behind him kicking him in his back making him scream out in pain. Mai took off into the air and two golden rings appeared on her wrist and she fired them towards Takato's flying form. Before they could connect with him they were deflected by three katana. One was in his right hand, the other in his left and the last in his mouth. His green hair was covered with a black-green bandana and his eyes glared into Mai's irritated eyes.

"Kid you alright?" Zoro asked while never taking his eyes off of Mai.

"I'm fine I just got kicked about thirty feet and was almost killed by Onee-sama, but I'm fine," Takato replied sarcastically while picking up his two zanpakuto.

"Whatever, but it looks like another person wants to join the party," Zoro said catching Takato's attention. He looked over at Zoro and saw him nodded his head over to where a girl with raven hair and grayish brown eyes were staring at Takato with annoyance while leaning against a wall. She wore a black trench coat over a black shirt with black pants and matching black shoes. She had a black spiked collar around her neck and she had a katana resting on her shoulder.

"Shana-neechan, what the hell is going on?" Takato demanded nervously.

"Like Onee-sama said Takato," she said as she walked towards the two swordsmen slowly while her hair and eyes began to flicker red and her sword slowly began to catch fire. "Were to kill you," she said as her black hair changed completely red and had flame specks appearing out of it. Her once grayish brown eyes were now a ruby red color. Her katana was now completely covered in black and red fire; she set herself in a stance and attacked Takato.

"DIE TAKATO,"

**

* * *

****Chapter five is complete and I'm feeling quite good about this chapter. Now allow me to say a few things before anyone decides to say anything about the story.**

**This story is a major crossover, but the main focus is about the Guardians and the Silver Millennium. People who play major roles in this story are in one way or another is connected to the Silver Millennium. I am now going to name a few people who will play an important role in this story. Not counting the Guardians since they are the key to the whole story.**

**Tokiha Mai – Mai Hime/Otome**

**Shana – Shakugan no Shana**

**Hinata – Naruto**

**Sailor Senshi – Sailor Moon**

**Homunculus – Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Nakajima Subaru – Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS**

**Orimoto Izumi – Digimon Frontier**

**Will Vandom – W.I.T.C.H.**

**That's all who I am naming from the anime shows. Here are the others that will be completely OC.**

**Arashi**

**Eri**

**Kotone**

**Those are three of the OC that I will tell you about. Too many and that would completely ruin the story for everyone including me. Just to let everyone know, 'The Gathering Arc' should end in about three chapters. Once its finish the 'Dark Recruit Arc' will be next, in that arc it will explain how Mai and Shana got captured and what's going on with Hinata.**

**Also in my profile I have pictures of the main characters that appear in this story and my others. So check it out if you have no idea how someone look like or if I haven't explained what the character look like.**

**And I know many of you may have noticed I used a slight reference to Scryed (I do not own) when I was doing the whole unknown universe thing. But it's necessary for the upgrade that character is going to need for later in the story. Those characters if you haven't guessed it are the siblings to the other Senshi that had remained in Usagi's Universe**

**Before I leave I will say one last thing. I gave you all a little hint on who the King of Jupiter was...lets see if you can figure out who it is.**

**On an interesting note I plan on updating A New Life and Ayumi no Kaitou soon.**

**Translations**

**Enju no Ko****gyoku – Fire Stirring Ruby (Mai's Gem from Mai Otome)**

**Remember to review**


	6. The Gathering VI

**Happy New Year everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the previous year, because I sure did, just hope this one is better. Anyhow, here is the next installtion of The Guardians, I hope you enjoy this chapter, like I did, when I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own; Naruto, The Sailor Moon Series, The Digimon Series, W.I.T.C.H, Bleach, The Mai HiME and Otome Series, Shakugan no Shana, or any other anime, cartoon or game series that may show up in this chapter or stroy in general.**

* * *

"DIE TAKATO," Shana shouted as she jumped in the air preparing to make a downwards strike on Takato, but found her being stopped by Zoro. She gritted her teeth and tried to out power Zoro, but he held a firm hold in his position making her glare at him heatedly. 

"Get out of the way," Shana snarled as she put more force into her to katana pushing Zoro back a little bit at a time. Having enough of this, she quickly jumped back and a sinister smirked grazed her face. She raised her sword into the air and a pulse of energy went through it. Zoro seeing this prepared his own attack. Once she finished gathering power for her attack she jumped high into the air. She then started spinning rapidly and slashed downwards at Zoro while spinning.

"**Hinote Tatsumaki,"** she cried as a fire twister shot out of her blade towards a surprised Zoro, who retaliated with his own attack.

"**Tatsumaki,"** he said as he spun his body and a dragon like twister came out of his blades and connected with Shana's attack resulting in a large explosion. Takato watched in awe, but was soon brought back to reality as he was sent flying by a power punch to his jaw. Flipping in midair he right himself and got into a ready stance, just as Mai appeared in front of him with her fist on fire. She aimed the punch at his chest, but he blocked it with his blade. The force of the punch was too much for Takato, and he was sent flying once again. Zoro shakily got to his feet just as Takato was sent sailing passed him. He put himself on guard once again, just as Shana appeared above him preparing to slice him in two. He blocked it and once again they were in stalemate.

"Why are you attacking the boy?" Zoro asked as he struggled to keep himself from being pushed back by the crazy red head.

"I don't have to answer you," Shana spat as she put more force into her blade. A dark aura slowly started to surround Shana, making Zoro narrow his eyes at her. She then suddenly jumped back away from him while clutching her head in pain. Zoro stared at her with an impassive face, but internally he was wondering what the hell was going on with her.

"Stop telling me what to do," she screamed at no one in particular and Zoro stared at her with a raised eyebrow, but stayed on his guard. "Urusai, Urusai, Urusai," she shouted as the dark aura around her grew more powerful. She then stops clutching her head and gets back to her feet as the aura slowly dies down. "Now that the annoyance is out of the way…how about we continue where we left off," she shouted as she charged Zoro again. When she reached him she started slashing at him rapidly, and vanishing from his view after each failed attempt to kill him. Zoro knowing where she would appear nest raised his swords in the air to block her downward strike. Shana not letting this stop her twisted her body, and kicked Zoro in his face, sending him back a bit. He grits his teeth in frustration and slowly feels around for Shana's energy. He feels her approaching from his right and narrowly blocks her strike. Shana then smirks as a powerful red aura surrounds her, making it hard for Zoro to stand up to her increase strength. The aura grows more powerful, and Shana's hair becomes slightly spiky and her red eyes become darker. Zoro's finds himself collapsing to a knee, causing Shana to smirk in glee. She then jumps back and vanishes from sight once again. Zoro feels a searing pain rip through his back, making his face scrunch up in pain. He refuses to scream out in pain for anyone, especially a derange fire sword swinging girl.

"Now feel my power," Shana said in a deadly calm voice as she placed her sword towards the ground and steam slowly let out the tip of the blade. Zoro, not knowing what Shana was planning, prepared for the worst, and prepared for his own attack. He breathed in slow deep breaths, as he placed his swords in a stance and preparing for one of his strongest attacks. Shana mimicked his action and took slow and calm breaths as her sword's flames grew wilder and the steam coming out of the tip of her blade increase. Shana closed her eyes and Zoro followed her action and a minute later they both snapped open their eyes and shouted their respective attacks.

**"Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou,"** Zoro shouted as a blue spiral of air shot out of his three blades towards Shana, who had just raised her blazing red katana and stabbed it into the ground.

**"Kyouran no Shinka,"** Shana shouted as red and black flame pillars shot out of the ground and headed towards Zoro's attack and Zoro himself. Zoro not prepared for an underground attack tries to look for an escape path, but couldn't find one and glares heatedly at the smirking Shana, but that smirk soon vanishes when Zoro was grabbed from the side and pulled away from the incoming attack. Shana turns to the offender and sees a boy wearing a straw hat, who was glaring hard at her, while cracking his knuckles. She feels more powerful people in the area and turns her head slightly to see a man wearing Speedos and a Hawaiian shirt to the left side of her. To her right is a woman wearing a black cowboy hat with white lining on it. Behind her was a boy with a giant sling shot in his hands. Right next to him was a reindeer, who then morphed into a man who was very hairy.

"Surrounding me huh?" she asked as the red aura around her grows darker and her hair gets even spikier. Her eyes changes into a deep red and the flames around her hair grow wilder and more intense. She turns her attention to Luffy, who has a panting Zoro by his side.

"It seems like you're the strongest, and no matter how much I hate to say this," she says with a frown on her face and Luffy's face darkens slightly. "I won't be able to beat you all by myself," Shana says just as Takato slams into the ground right in font of them making a large dust cloud to appear. Shana watches with an impassive face as she hears her little brother cough up blood from his mouth. The others around the area are confused what had just happen, all expect Zoro who narrowes his eyes. When the cloud disappears they see Takato bleeding in many different places and his left arm was hanging limply at his side. His right eye was closed and he was breathing heavily. They look up to see Mai staring down at Takato with cold eyes and she prepared to kill him, when she heard a familiar voice shout through the area.

"MAI," she turns her head to see Mikoto standing on a building with her staff rested against her shoulders.

"Mikoto, why are you here?" Mai asked in a soft and cold voice. Her eyes held no warmth in them as she stared down at her long time friend.

"Mai," Mikoto said sadly as she sees the cold look in her friend's eyes, before her eyes harden as well. "I'm here to bring you back and I'm here with my charge Naruto," she said as she pointed her staff over to where Naruto was standing next to Luffy and Zoro. Mai turns her head slightly to see Naruto glaring up at her and that's when she spots a familiar red head and a familiar orange haired girl.

"Nao is also here. I'm going to guess, and say that she's here watching over Serenity right?" Mai asked with a slight smile on her face. She then faces the slightly pale Nami, who was staring up at her with a shock expression on her face. "Hello Nami-chan," Mai says in a cold voice as flames surround her fist.

"Mai," Nami says quietly as she unconsciously set's herself in a stance and mist slowly appears around her.

"Nami-san what's going on?" Sanji asked Nami, but she was in a trance, and the Neptune symbol appeared on her forehead shining brightly. The others watched on in awe as Nami held out her hand a white and aqua staff appeared in her hands and her eyes were no longer a happy red, they became a cold and guarded.

"Mai," Nami repeated this time in a louder and deadly voice making those who knew her to recoil in shock.

"Still baring your hate, huh Nami-chan?" Mai asked as a sadistic gleam appeared in her eyes. Tatsuki soon ran into the area with her zanpakuto already drawn into her hands.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked Nao as she appeared by her and Usagi.

"I don't know. But it seems like the princess of Neptune and Mars have bad blood with each other," Nao said while pulling out a white device from her pants pockets.

"Nao-chan what's that?" Usagi asked as she pointed to the white cell phone looking thing in Nao's hand. Nao didn't answer her and watched as Nao flipped it open and pressed a button on it.

"Selenity-sama, I request to use the Lunar System," she said as the screen on the device flashed white in conformation. Nao smirked as she placed the device back in her pocket, stepped away from the others, then she walks away from Tatsuki, and towards the middle of the area drawing all the attention onto her. Mai watched her with narrowed eyes as she saw the smirk on Nao's face.

"What are you doing Nao?" Mai demanded as her eyes flashed red slightly. Nao only allowed her smirk to widen at her remark and closed her eyes and then snapped them open a second later.

**"Materialize," **she shouted as her outfit changed in a flash of light and in its place was her 'Hagen no Senshoseki' Gem. "Mai, if you don't return with us," she said as she lifted herself in the air and Nami jumped on the rooftop directly next to Mikoto. "We will be force to fight you. That includes you Fire Girl," Nao said in a stern tone. Shana only smirked in response and raised her sword in the air.

"Like I said before, we won't be able to beat all of you by ourselves, and I know just how to even the odds," she said and nodded her head towards Mai, who returned the gesture and clapped her hands together.

"HEARTLESS RISE,"Shana shouted as thousands of shadow creatures emerged from the ground and buildings. The shadow creatures had small antennas that were limp on their heads and their eyes were yellow. Then some of the same creatures rose from other areas, but this time they wore blue clothes and armor. Shana smirked at their startled faces and she knew that they weren't done yet.

"Gigadramon, Kyuukimon, Megadramon, and MetallifeKuwagamon, I summon you to this miserable plane," she shouted as a dark portal open as she opened her hands and flew away from it as it grew in size. The pirates and the Guardians watched as four ultimate level digimon emerged from the portal and either jumped to the ground or stayed floating in the air. They watched as a devilish grin made its way onto Mai's face.

"Wow, surrounded by this many enemies. This must be our lucky day," a voice said from the shadows and everyone turned to where they heard the voice come from. A second later Raven emerged with a black cat by her side whose yellowish golden eyes glared daggers at the surrounding digimon. "It seems like we get to test your power now BlackGatomon," she said in monotone as she glared at Shana with an angry expression on her face. Right when Shana, was about to say something, she was interrupted by one annoyed captain.

"Enough talk and let's fight," he shouted and cocked both of his hands back while running towards a large group of Heartless.

**"Gomu Gomu no Gattling,"** he shouted as he fired rapid punches at the many Heartless destroying them on contact. And as if this was a start gun everyone else began fighting as well. Naruto, Usagi, Tatsuki, and the now standing Takato all released their digimon from their digivices. Naruto was covered in an orange digisoul, Usagi was covered in a pink digisoul, Tatsuki raised her hand and it was covered in a red digisoul, Takato also raised his hand and a dark blue digisoul appeared in his hands. Then as one they placed their hands on their digivices and their digimon was covered in the same digisoul as their partners were.

**"Digisoul Full Charge,"**

**"Digisoul Full Charge,"**

**"Digisoul Charge,"**

**"Digisoul Charge,"**

And their partners were engulfed in their own light.

**"Renamon digivolve to..."**

**"Gatomon digivolve to..."**

**"Agumon digivolve to..."**

**"BlackGuilmon digivolve to..."**

When the light died down they all stood in new forms.

**"Doumon,"**

**"PurityAngewomon,"**

**"GeoGreymon,"**

**"BlackGrowlmon,"**

And then as one they attacked the four digimon. Doumon took MetallifeKuwagamon, PurityAngewomon had Kyuukimon, GeoGreymon fought Gigadramon and BlackGrowlmon fought Megadramon. Luffy, Zoro, and Naruto were one group. Usopp, Robin, and Chopper were in another group. Sanji, Tatsuki, Raven and BlackGatomon were in the other one. And Usagi and Franky was in the last group. Takato fought against Shana, while Mikoto, Nao, and Nami fought against the dark Mai.

**

* * *

****Sailor Moon Universe**

Setsuna watched silently as Makoto and Rei spared against each other. Rei threw multiple punches at Makoto, who expertly dodged each strike and countered with a back had to Rei's face sending her stumbling a bit. Seeing her chance Makoto quickly rushed Rei, and kicked her in the stomach making her gasp for air, before she was punched in the face sending her flying through the air. After catching her bearings, Rei flipped in midair and landed in a crouch. She was about to rush Makoto, when a white portal opens up in the middle of the training field. Setsuna cocked an eyebrow, because she recognizes it as a portal of those who comes from the Gates of Time. She waits along with Makoto and Rei to see who will step out of the portal, when a girl with red hair who looks to be around the age of fourteen steps out of the portal.

She wore a red jacket with a black tank top underneath it, black pants with black shoes. In her hands was a guan dao called the 'Crescent Blade of Black Death'. The pole of it was black with ancient engravings in it, the blade was black as well, and it also had Pluto's ancient engravings in it. The guard of the weapon was shaped like a dragon head, but was black in color. Her brown eyes were cold and uncaring. When her eyes land on Setsuna a spark of light appears in them, she calmly walks over to her and Setsuna follows her movements. When they were mere inches apart they embraced each other in a warmly hug. Rei and Makoto watched this with warm eyes whishing that they could do that with their own siblings, but knew that they couldn't do so. Not until they settled their differences, and battled with them over the right for their thrones.

"Hello Sister," Will said as she broke the embrace with her sister.

"Hello as well Little Sister," Setsuna replied as she looked down at her younger sister with warm eyes. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here at the moment? Shouldn't you be in your universe protecting it?"

"Yes, I should be there. But _they_ will have to protect until I return," she said a little venomously. Setsuna looks down at her in worry, but decides not to ask her at the moment.

"Will, do you know how our siblings are?" Rei asked as she and Makoto walked up to the two sisters. Will nodded her head with a sorrowful look.

"Yes I do. Makoto your sister Pan is in her universe training as she does everyday. Rei, Hikari is currently with your mother training in a digital world," she said in monotone.

"That's good. So what about Takato, Mai and Shana," Rei asked with a feeling of dread building in her.

"And what about Tatsuki, how is she?" Makoto asked in fear. Will just sighed, and wondered why she came here, when she could be out training.

"I will tell you...no show you. But first allow me to summon the others here," she said as she raised her weapon into the air and turns to her sister. "Sister, I could use your help," she said and Setsuna nodded her head and summon her rod to her hand. She too then raised her weapon into the air and as one slammed it into the ground and in a flash of light, the other Senshi with Luna and Artemis were there all looking confused. The group then spots Will with Setsuna and immediately walks over to them.

"Why are we here?" Haruka asked as she looked from Will to Setsuna and then back to Will with wide eyes. "Well if it isn't little Ak," before she could finish her sentence she found a blade pointed at her neck by one angry Will.

"The name is Will," she said coldly and slowly moved her weapon away from the startled Haruka, who was laughing nervously. "And as for why you're all here is simple. I'm going to show you all what Serenity-sama, Naruto, Tatsuki, Raven, and Takato are doing at this moment. But I must warn you, you won't like what your about to see," she explained as she slammed her weapon into the ground again along with Setsuna. The area then faded out and a new scene faded into view. The scene they saw shocked them greatly. Rei had tears gathering in her eyes as she watched a bloody Takato lock blades with a smirking Shana. She tried to touch them, but her hand went right through her two sibling's body. She heard a scream, and saw Nami rocketing towards the ground by a fiery punch, from the deranged Mai. Makoto and Hotaru saw Tatsuki and Raven back to back fighting off an onslaught of Heartless with them breathing heavily in exhaustion. Neptune had to hold in a gasp as she watched Nami leaped back into the air striking Mai in the face with her staff, but in the process being hit in her chest by one of Mai's flaming fist. Luna watched as Usagi kicked a heartless making it disappear, before five more jumped towards her. She jumped back and went through a few handseals.

**"Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire,"** she shouted shooting multiple fireballs from her mouth to the incoming Heartless. She watched that with pride in her eyes, before turning to Naruto who made five clones of himself, they then, all drew their zanpakuto, and started cutting through the Heartless with ease. She then looked back up to the sky to see both Mikoto and Nao fighting Mai, this caused Luna to pale slightly but it hid it quickly.

"Why are Shana and Takato trying to kill each other? And what's wrong with Mai? She usually as kind hearted as Takato, when she isn't in her 'Burning Rage' mode. And as far as I can tell she isn't" she said with confusion and winces as Takato slams into a building.

"Chaos is the reason why your siblings are like this Rei," Will explained in monotone with a hint of sadness in her voice as she stared at Takato get beat into the ground by a laughing Shana.

"What," she asked sharply causing Will to wince slightly.

"Chaos had turned those two on their side. From what I saw, both Shana and Mai were ambushed and kidnapped. They were then probably brainwashed or from the collars I see around their bodies. They are most likely being controlled," she said with sorrow clear in her voice. They then see BlackGrowlmon crashing into the ground and see that Takato gets a pain expression on his face, as BlackGrowlmon was hit with Megadramon's tail making him crash into a building. PurityAngewomon wasn't doing any better; she was being double team by Gigadramon and Kyuukimon. GeoGreymon was facing Gigadramon earlier, but he quickly got defeated by the high ultimate level digimon. PurityAngewomon crashed into the ground and reverted back into Gatomon. They hear Usagi shout after her and quickly rush to her digimon's side. Then the unexpected happen, Usagi's eyes were no longer their natural blue color. They were now, a pale silver and her hair became untamed and wild.

"What's happening to Usagi?" Ami asked as she watched an angry snarl appear on Usagi's face as she whipped out her digivice and placed the injured Gatomon back inside of it.

"This is the reason why the people from the Moon, Mars and Saturn were so dangerous," Rei said quietly as all the fighting stopped to watch as Usagi went through her transformation.

"Why is that Rei?" Makoto asked as she watched as Naruto appeared by Usagi's side trying to calm her.

"Makoto, you know how some of our families has an ascended form," Rei stated more than asked. Makoto nodded her head yes and everyone else listened while they kept their eyes on the raging Usagi. "It is unknown wither or not all the Royal Families have an ascended form, but the people from the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune all have one. But unlike the normal transformations our families go through, the Royal Families from the Moon, Jupiter and Saturn all have a sort of...dark ascended form," she explained quietly as she watched the fighting between Takato and Shana resume. "What Usagi is experiencing at the moment is one of these dark transformations and this one is called the 'Lunar Rage' and if it's anything like the 'Burning Rage' from my family it's sure to be dangerous," she said as she shivered from when Mai or Takato went through that transformation.

"And the dark transformation from Saturn," Haruka asked as she rested her hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"It's called the 'Demon Rage' and it's more dangerous than either the 'Lunar Rage' or 'Burning Rage' from what had happen with Sailor Saturn back during the Silver Millennium," Rei said with fear as she watched a dark aura surround Usagi.

"Let's just pray Raven never goes through her dark transformation then," Will said, as she rejoins the conversation after being silent all during Rei's lecture.

"Why is that Will-san?" Hotaru asked in a deadly calm voice making, Will shiver involuntary.

"Because, from what I know of the 'Demon Rage' transformation. It is nothing less than distortions to solar systems. But when combined with Blood Lust of an actual demon it is hazardous to all dimensions," she said right before she pinned down by an angry Hotaru with her eyes a glaring red color and not its normal purple. Her double bladed scythe was in her hand and she had one of its blades pointed towards Will's neck.

"Are you calling my sister a demon," she asked in a deadly calm voice as she pushed the blade closer to Will's neck drawing blood. Will's eyes widen in fear and the others were startled to see calm and soft spoken Hotaru act the way she is. Setsuna seeing enough walks calmly behind Hotaru, and grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her over to Haruka, who caught her easily with a frown on her face. Setsuna then helped Will to her feet.

"Thank you Setsuna," she said as she rubbed the spot where she had a little blood leaking from her neck. She then glares hard at Hotaru and turns away from her and speaks in a low and calm voice.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Hotaru. If you would have given me enough time to explain, I would have told you that Raven's father during this life was a demon and her mother was a human. This made her into a half demon or a hanyo. I don't care what you call it," she said in an irritated tone and the scene then fades away. Will then turns to her sister and gives her a small bow. "I'm sorry sister, but I have to go and meet up with Izumi-chan so we can help out Serenity-sama and the others before they are killed," she said in monotone as she raises her weapon into the air and it vanishes in a black light. She then claps her hands and spreads them apart and a white portal appears in front of her. She was about to leave when she was embraced from behind.

"Be careful Akira-chan," she says softly and Will smiles briefly and nods her head and walks through the portal with it closing behind her as she goes. Then suddenly turns around and her eyes are as cold as ice as her gaze falls on Hotaru's regretful ones.

"It's time to continue our training," she says in a deadly tone and Hotaru felt a shiver go through her. Mamoru and the others all went to separate areas to continue training. Rei, Minako, and Makoto all stayed for a bit and then as one took off together in the same direction to have a three way spar

**

* * *

****One Piece Universe**

"Damn it Usagi. Calm yourself now or will I have to knock you out," Naruto shouted, but Usagi didn't hear him and the dark aura surrounding her grew darker. "Usagi, Gatomon is fine, but if you won't listen to reason," he says just before he knees Usagi in her stomach making her gasp for air, then he quickly gets behind her, and knocks her out with a chop to her neck. Naruto then grabs her, and puts her over his shoulder; he then turns to the sky just as Doumon is hit by three different attacks, making him wince in pain as she did.

**"Genocide Gear,"** Gigadramon shouted as he shot missiles from his metal like hands

**"Blade Twister,"** Kyuukimon cried as she spun her self in a twister directly pass Gigadramon's attack and to the glaring Doumon.

**"Homing Laser,"** MetallifeKuwagamon shouted as he shot homing lasers from each of his fingers. Doumon's eyes widen, in slight, almost unnoticeable fear and knew that there would be no way for her to survive those attacks. She knew that she would have to hurry and escape if she hoped to have a chance to survive and beat her foes.

**"Demon Gate Escape,"** she cried as a purple fog appeared and formed into a gate. Once the gate forms she dives through, but not before getting caught in the explosion making her scream in pain. Another gate appears right above Naruto and Renamon appears out if all battered and bruised, but still manages to land on her feet. She looks at Naruto and makes her way slowly to him and collapses to one knee as she appears by his side. Naruto gently lays Usagi on the ground and ran over to Renamon, while leaving three 'Kage Bunshin' with Usagi to protect her while he was with Renamon.

"Renamon, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he swung one of Renamon's arms over his shoulder to help her up.

"I'm fine, but I do need some help," she said quietly as she glared at the digimon who were searching for her.

"Alright, but..." he paused as he threw a kunai at a heartless, and then kicks another making it disappear. "You need to get a running start and you better kick they're ass this time," he said with a smirk as he threw another volley of kunai at the heartless and grabbed his digivice just as Renamon took a running start and jumped into the air bringing all the attention towards her. She smirked at this and did a flip just for show making Naruto roll his eyes as he brought out his digisoul once again. Just like before it covered his body, but this time he focused it into his hands and his orange digisoul changed into a white one and he slammed it onto his digivice and a white blast shot out of it engulfing Renamon in it.

**"Digisoul Charge **_**Overdrive**_**," **Naruto shouted and a bright light filled the area.

**"Renamon digivolve to..."** her voice sounded through the area and a moment later the light that was surrounding her died down. In the place of Renamon, who was now soaring to the three ultimate level digimon, was a digimon that resembled Sakuyamon greatly, expect with a few key differences. Instead of yellow armor and gloves, this digimon had purple armor and gloves. The fox belt around her waist was purple instead of yellow, along with the boots she wore. And her hair instead of white was black with white tips resembling a fox's tail...well two of them. In her hand was a silver Buddhist staff.

**"Kuzuhamon," **Kuzuhamon cried as she raised her staff and slammed it against Gigadramon's face, while kicking Kyuukimon in her stomach making her bend over in pain and then was suddenly hit in the skull by Kuzuhamon's staff. Kuzuhamon then vanishes, reappears behind MetallifeKuwagamon a second later, and gives him a spin kick to the back of his head, while following up with a strike from her staff in the back, sending him rocketing towards the ground crashing into a large group of heartless.

"It's time for some payback," Kuzuhamon said in a sadistic voice while resting her staff on her shoulders before blurring out of sight.

**

* * *

****With Nao and Co.**

"MAAAAAI," Mikoto shouted as she slammed her staff across Mai's chest sending her through multiple buildings. She ran across the rooftops with Nami by her side twirling her staff in her hands. She spared a side glance and then at Nao who was flying ahead of them towards the seething Mai. Nao summoned her giant claw to her hand and shot a giant web at Mai pinning her to a wall and shocking her, making her scream in pain. Then her robe lit up and the Gem in her ear lit up and words process through it. She spread her claws and red web lasers shot out of it.

"Mai give it up," Nao said with a heavy frown on her face. "There's no way that you could beat all three of us. Especially Neptune here," she said nodding her head over at the scowling Nami who had her staff prepared to strike down Mai the first chance she got.

"Mai what happen to you?" Mikoto asked as she walked over to the struggling Mai. She looked her over and spotted the spike collar around her leg and touched it, only to get shocked by a strong shock of electricity that also shocked Mai.

"Don't touch that again Mikoto-chan," Mai said weakly with the black marks under her eyes fading slightly. Nami watched silently with her staff resting against her shoulders, but still held it warily just incase Mai tried anything. "Heh, I'm not sure on how much I can say, before I'm put back under control of this stupid thing," she said with a weak smile and the black marks under her eyes began to grow dark again and then began to fade once again. "Sorry, but I'll make this quick. This collar that Shana and I have on has complete control over us. Well not completely, since I'm now able to speak to you freely like this, but I'm only like this because I have a stronger will than Shana-chan over there," she said nodding her head weakly over to the maniacally grinning Shana who was testing whose strength was greater game with Takato, who looked to be on his last legs.

"Mikoto-chan, Nao, and you too Nami-baka," she said with the dark lines under her eyes growing darker and earning a glare from Nami. "Tell my family that Shana and I will somehow return to you and that we love them. Also the next time we meet kill us, if we're ever a danger to you in the future," Mikoto and Nao was shocked to hear her say this, but Nami face remained impassive.

"What's to say we won't kill you now?" Nami said instantly pointing her staff at Mai's neck, while ignoring the staff pointed at her neck by Mikoto, and the glare that both Cat Goddess and Nao were shooting at her. But, they were surprised when Mai just laughed a little and gave Nami a weak grin.

"You wouldn't do that. We still need to have that all or nothing fight between each other. And knowing you and your pride, you wouldn't want to kill me if I wasn't at full strength. Plus our final fight was supposed to be a one on one. Wasn't it Nami-baka?" she asked with the lines under her eyes returning fully and her eye going to a dark red with her hair flashing from orange to red slightly. A pulse of power went through the area and all the fighting stopped. The heartless all disappeared as one and even Shana stopped attacking Takato giving him a moment to compose himself and stare at the glowing Mai.

"Yeah, that was to be our final fight," she said as the Neptune on her forehead shined brightly and her hair flashed from orange to white and her eyes flashed from red to deep blue and she also let off a pulse of power just as Mai did moments before her. But as soon as it started it ended and Nami found herself panting for breath and sweat dripping down her head. Nami then collapsed to her knees and found her body in unbearable pain. Mai smirks when she saw this and broke the webbing around her and vanishes from sight only to appear in front of a now wide eye Nao and knees her in the stomach, followed up with a vicious backhand to her face sending her crashing into a building with it collapsing on her. Mai then floats over to Nami and kicks her in the stomach cracking a few of her ribs. She then grabs Nami by her hair, lifts her up to eye level, while laughing darkly in her bloody face.

"Poor Nami-baka, it seems like your body can't handle the strain of transforming," she said in a mock sorrow voice, while setting her hand on fire and jabbing her in the stomach making Nami scream. The Straw Hat crew seeing this rushed towards them, only to be surrounded by a horde of heartless that appeared out of nowhere.

"Get out of our way...**Gomu Gomu no Gattling**," Luffy shouted punching through twenty heartless only for more to appear in their place.

**"Onigiri,"** Zoro shouted as he sliced through multiple heartless and like before more heartless appeared in their place. Robin seeing that this was getting them nowhere told the crew to cover her, while she tried to get Nami away from Mai.

**"Seis Fleur,"** she said quietly as two arms sprouted from Mai's own arms surprising her and she watched as the arms grabbed her own and forced her to let go of Nami. Then another two appeared on her waist and grabbed Mai's legs and another one appeared on her neck and grabbed her head. The last arm appeared by Nami from through ground, grabs her by the shirt, and then tosses her away from Mai. Mai seeing this focused on her power, and had flames covering up her body, burning the arms on her, which also burnt Robin in the process, making the pirate scream because of the heat. Mai glares at them, raises her hand into the air, and a giant ball of fire appeared in it. She then cocked her hand back, and was about to throw it at the pirates when she heard a faint whisper, and an angry shout.

**"Dead Whisper,"**

**"Ultra Turbulence,"**

Mai turns to where she heard the voices coming from and saw a black energy ball aimed directly at her and a whirlwind headed directly towards her heartless surrounding the Straw Hats. She cursed and jumped out the way and saw that the energy blast completely obliterate the building behind her.

"That was powerful," Naruto said as he sliced another heartless in two, while still guarding the unconscious Usagi.

"Powerful or not, we can't keep this up much longer," Raven said as she dodged another heartless and raised both of her hands while floating in the air slightly. **"Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"** she cried as black tendrils of energy shot out of her hands and pierced through multiple heartless at once.

"Naruto tell Kuzuhamon to stop fooling around and finish off those digimon so she can help us," Tatsuki said irritably as she watched as Kuzuhamon play with the three ultimate level digimon.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a knot," Naruto grumbled sending a mental command to Kuzuhamon to finish off the three digimon, while ignoring the death glare. _'Kuzuhamon finish those three and help out BlackGrowlmon,'_ Naruto commanded as he cut down another three heartless.

_'Got it Naruto,'_ she replied as she twirled in the air with her staff slapping each of three digimon. She then flipped away from them, and raises her staff in the air. "Prepare to be deleted...**Kitsune no Mai**," she cried as her staffed glowed a dark purple and a purple fox appeared out of it glaring down at her three foes. Then the fox vanished back in the staff, but it still shined a dark purple color, and a fox head, with a tail, appeared on the staff. The three digimon blinked, and Kuzuhamon was gone and as one all three digimon burst into data, only to be absorbed into Kuzuhamon. The people and digimon down on the ground who saw this wondered what had happen, but Naruto, Zoro, Luffy, Will and Zephyrmon saw it clearly.

They each saw Kuzuhamon fly towards the three unexpected digimon and stabbed the first one through the back, sliced the other digimon's head off and sliced the last digimon in half all with a sadistic grin on her face. Naruto's eyes darkens slightly at that and glares up at Kuzuhamon who glares back down at him with narrow eyes, before reverting back into Renamon and landing gracefully in front of him. Naruto said nothing and materializes Renamon back into his digivice and continued fighting forgetting all about BlackGrowlmon. Raven saw this and shook her head and turns to BlackGatomon who was slicing through heartless like a hot knife through butter. She teleported over to her and told her to go and help BlackGrowlmon. She nodded and left without a word. Will and Zephyrmon from their spots on the buildings jumped down and assist the fighting Guardians and Straw Hats.

**

* * *

****W.I.T.C.H Universe**

"Where is Will?" Cornelia shouted in anger as she leaned against Matt's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know, but that weakling needs to get here so we can see the Queen," Matt said as he looked over to the other Guardians of Kandrakar. Taranee quietly read a book ignoring everything around her. Hay Lin blew on leaves as they fell from the trees and Irma stared at nothing with an almost lifeless look in her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders at Irma's attitude, because she's been like that ever since they betrayed Will. He didn't care; she was practically useless and weak. The only good thing about her was that she could transform the girls into their Guardian forms and that she was a semi-good kisser. He never really liked her anyway; he only used her to get closer to Cornelia the girl he was truly in love with. Cornelia herself didn't know if the betrayal was a good thing or bad and she constantly thought what Caleb would think of her if he found out she was having an affair with Matt, behind his back. The truth was she was truly in love with Caleb, but he was gone all the time and Matt was there for her. Truth be told, she felt nothing for Matt, expect that of a friend, but she felt the same for Will and she betrayed her. She knew for a fact that Elyon wouldn't like that at all and that she would most likely be upset with her and the other Guardians.

"Your right on that Cornelia," a voice spat out from behind the Guardians and Matt. They all turned around to see and angry Elyion, a pissed Caleb and a disappointed council. And in the hands of Yan Lin was the Heart of Kandrakar, making all the Guardians eyes widen.

"I'm disappointed in all of you," Yan Lin said with a heavy frown on her face making Hay Lin drop her head in shame. She knew that they would find out about the betrayal, but she didn't think this soon. She never really wanted to betray Will, but she was pressured into it, by Cornelia and Matt.

"To betray Will like you have is unforgivable and if we didn't need you four at the moment we would strip you all of your powers," The Oracle said with a glare on his face.

"What do you mean strip us of our powers? And what do you need us for? And where is Will?" Taranee question and all noticed Irma flinch at the last question and all heads turned towards her. "Do you know where Will is Irma?"

"Not exactly," she said quietly as rain drops started falling from the clouds reflecting Irma's present mood.

"Then where exactly did Will go? And what are you not telling us?" Taranee questioned further and as she did this more rain drops started falling and Yan Lin narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Your not going to believe this but," she started off with a fake laugh. "Well, after Will threw the Heart into the river. She clapped her hands and opened up, some sort of weird white portal and once she went through it with it, the baby closed behind her," with the rain getting heavier and falling faster.

"Irma calm down. Your emotions are affecting the weather," Yan Lin said with panic in her voice. Irma slowly got her emotions together and the rain stopped its pouring and only had a soft drizzle fall over the city.

"Did you say...white portal," The Oracle said with a frown on his face. Irma nodded her head yes and the Oracle looked to be in deep thought before he spoke again. "It seems that the young Will is from that line of people," he said with a small smile on his face. The others looked at him curiously and Cornelia broke the silence.

"From what line of people exactly?" she asked irritably, but was silence by a glare from the Oracle.

"While I was traveling to an alternate dimension I came across a certain Royal Family that guards the Gates of Time. The woman who guarded was a young girl by the name of Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto, as the name suggests was born on the planet Pluto and belongs to the royal family. At the time, the Queen of Pluto was pregnant with a baby, but during the time of the birth of the baby she unexpectedly died leaving the baby girl and Sailor Pluto to govern over Pluto and guard the Time Gates. The younger girl of the family was destine to become the next Guardian of the Time Gates, while her sister Sailor Pluto was to run the planet," he explained, but before he could explain further the Heart of Kandrakar started vibrating violently in Yan Lin's arms before a bright light shot out of it covering the area. When the light died down they found themselves viewing a battle. They saw Naruto guarding an unconscious Usagi.

"The blonde boy there is the Prince of the Moon and the girl unconscious on the ground is the Princess of the Moon. It seems that the Heart wants us to view this battle," the Oracle said as he pointed to both Naruto and Usagi.

"Take this, little brother," Shana shouted as she kicked him in his chin sending him high into the air and firing a 'Hinote Tatsumaki at him burning him greatly and knocking him unconscious. She smirked and was about to kill him off when she dodged a black ball of energy. The Guardians turns to where the dark energy ball shot from and was shocked when they saw it was Will carrying her weapon in her hand.

"Will," Irma mumbles with tears forming in her eyes and the Oracle spoke up once again.

"The girl with the flaming red hair and blazing red eyes is Shana, the third Princess of Mars. The boy who was just knocked unconscious is the Prince of Mars Takato. Why they are fighting I have no idea, but I believe it has something to do with the Chaos, but I'm not sure. And as you may have noticed Will is also here. She is the Princess of Pluto Akira," he said, much to the shock of the Guardians, Elyon, and the Council. The thing that shocked them the most was the cold brown eyes that glared down at Shana's blazing red ones. She then raised the 'Black Death' in the air and it pulsed with power and shined an eerie black color. Shana smirks and set herself once again in a stance preparing to use her 'Hinote Tatsumaki' attack.

**"Dead Whisper,"** Will whispered as she swung her guan dao towards Shana and shot a black ball of energy from it.

**"Hinote Tatsumaki,"** Shana shouted as she fired a red fiery tornado at Will, but her attack was destroyed by Will's and the attacked grazed Shana's arm burning it to a crisp. Shana dropped her sword and it disappeared as it fell. She grits her teeth in pain and glares at Will hatefully, but Will ignores her glare and walks towards her with an impassive gaze. Even when a group of heartless surrounded her, she merely brought up her weapon and cut them all down never stopping. When she was mere inches from Shana she raised her guan dao preparing to strike her down, when she saw Shana smirk and vanish in a wisp of black smoke.

"Sorry Akira-chan, but I can't die here," Shana's voice sounded through the area. "I will destroy you, my little brother, and my family when the time comes. So don't worry, I'll return to fight you again and when I do," she trails off and a giant ring of black fire surrounds Will's impassive form. "I'LL KILL YOU," she shouts as her voice and presence vanish from the area. Mai stops beating Nami and sighs in irritation, while sending one last glare to the surrounding fighters, before she too disappears with the last remaining digimon in a wisp of black smoke.

"The girl with the orange hair and purple eyes is the first Princess and former Heir to Mars. The girl she nearly killed is the Princess of Neptune and former Heir to her planet. The girl over by the giant orange dinosaur is the Princess of Jupiter and the girl wearing the purple cloak is the Princess of Saturn. The girl getting out of the rubble over there is one of the six cat guardians, who guards over six different children who belong to the Royal Families. If I remember correctly her name is Nao and the girl wearing the Buddhist outfit is the leader of the cat guardians, Mikoto," the Oracle explained as the world around them began to waver a little. Before they vanished they heard Will whisper something that shocked all of them, except for the Oracle.

"Irma, take care of the Heart for me," and in a flash they returned to their world. Irma blinks a few times, before looking up at the Heart, as it slowly floated over to her and merged into her body, much to the shock of everyone present, not including the Oracle.

"Now I advise all of you to train in your powers," Yan Lin said after getting over the shock that Will was part of the Royal Families.

"For what Grandma?" Hay Lin said quietly as she was still feeling shame for betraying her friend.

"The Chaos is the reason," The Oracle replied and he went on explaining about the Guardians, Royal Families and everything else they needed to know about the place.

**

* * *

****One Piece Universe**

Will watches as Naruto, Tatsuki, and Raven tended to Takato, Usagi, and Nao. Mikoto sat on a building with a sorrowful look on her face. Will couldn't blame her for feeling upset, if she was her she would be upset as well. Having your best friend controlled by the Chaos and having to fight her, and have to watch her leave again would put anybody into depression. She then looked over to the Straw Hat's who were tending to the injured Nami, who looked depressed. Will sighed and felt someone walk next to her. She didn't even have to look to know that it was Izumi and just continued staring at the injured Nami.

"Izumi, we should get going," Will said in monotone and Izumi nodded her head in silence knowing that Will had more to say. "We still need to gather the other Royals and pick up my guardian and Subaru's along the way," she explained while running her hand through her hair.

"I agree, but we should talk with Naruto first and get the injured to Selenity-sama," Izumi said as she gazed softly at Naruto with a hint of compassion in her eyes.

"Let's get this over with," Will said sighing irritably while putting a black cloth over the blade of her weapon. Izumi nods happily and they both walks towards Naruto and the others. Naruto stops what he was doing when he felt a presence behind him, in a flash a kunai was in his hands, and he was behind Will with a blade to her neck, only for him to feel a blade poking his stomach. He looked down with his eyes to see a small black dagger aimed right at his kidney.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked coldly and not in the mood for games at the moment. A ghost of a smile appeared on Will's face.

"Naruto-kun, I'm surprise you don't recognize me," she started only to feel the kunai graze her neck slightly. "I mean you, me, Izumi-chan, Takato-kun, Pan-chan, and Subaru-chan used to hang out with each other all the time," she paused again this time only to turn her head slightly, so she and Naruto could see eye to eye. Will saw a look of recognition pass through Naruto's eyes, before he drops the kunai he was holding, and pulls Will in for a surprise hug, making her drop the dagger in surprise. She blushes slightly and looks over at Izumi, who was fuming slightly, but she ignores her and hugs him back.

"Akira-chan, it's so good to see you again," Naruto said unconsciously taking in Will's scent and running his hand through her hair, making Will blush further. She finally got her bearings together and quickly broke the hug with him, with a mile blush still present on her face.

"Good seeing you again to Naruto," she said with some of her usual spark in her voice.

"That's nice and all, but what about me?" Izumi said with a huff with her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto looks at her and blinks a few times, before snapping her fingers in recognition.

"Oh Neko-chan," Naruto said causing a small laugh to come from Will and for Izumi to glare at him, before she started purring slightly, when Naruto started scratching her behind the ears, while rubbing her waist slightly. The others stare at them with their eyebrows raise or in Nao's case was just outright laughing at them while holding her side painfully.

_'He's actually making her purr. The prince has some real talent with the ladies,'_ Nao thought while laughing. Izumi then broke away from him with a big blush on her face.

"Not that I don't like watching Naruto feel on girls," Raven remarked sarcastically. "But I believe we have someone to talk to and we should also get these three some medical attention,"

"I don't need any medical attention," Nao shouted and winced from the pain in her ribs.

"Sure you don't," Raven shot back.

"Alright fine, but we should go and talk with Nami, before her crew takes her away," Tatsuki said as she yawned slightly, while rubbing her eyes. Naruto and Will both nodded their heads and walked with Tatsuki to talk to the Straw Hat's with Izumi along with them. They reached them in a matter of moments and all parties stared at each other and Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Hello, and may I ask who you are?" she said with a soft smile on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Will,"

"Orimoto Izumi,"

"Arisawa Tatsuki

The four Royals said and each of the Straw Hat's introduced each other, except for Nami who was staring at them with her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Naruto-sama, Ak," she was silence by a glare from Will. "Eh, Will-sama, Izumi-sama, and Tastuki-sama why are you here?" she asked much to the shock to the Straw Hats. Why they were shock, well it was because she actually called someone '-sama', and not receive any kind of treasure.

"Nami," Naruto started looking her dead in the eye. "We need you to join us for awhile. The Chaos is threatening the many universes again. And if you haven't notice, both Mai and Shana from Mars have been captured and were put into Chaos's control. So I'm here along with Usagi, Takato, Tatsuki, Raven, Will, and Izumi here to gather up the Guardians and the rest of the Royals," Naruto explained while never breaking eye contact with Nami.

"It's vital that you go with him. While he is gathering the Guardians, Izumi and I will be gathering the rest of the Royals, because some of Serenity-sama's protectors decided to betray her, so now they have to have a battle with the current heirs. And they must battle with the person next in line for the throne. Plus we're going to need all the help we can get against the Chaos," Will added as well.

"I see," Nami said quietly and then turns slightly to look at her crew's reaction. They each seem to be in deep thought and a look of sorrow passed across all of their faces.

"How long will she need to be gone?" Luffy said staring Naruto in the eye, surprising his crew. The rest of the Straw Hats believed that Luffy would put up a fight for his nakama, but unknown to them Luffy sees the greater picture and the importance of Nami needing to go with them. Not that he actually wants her to go, but if she has to, then he won't stand in her way.

"At least four years,"

"Four years?" Naruto nodded his head yes and explained to them more on the situation and the training that they will be doing for the next four years. The different dimensions that exist and what the Chaos is.

_'So the story on the Guardians and the Chaos were true,'_ Robin thought with a twinkle in her eye.

"I understand, but once this four year trip is over with and the Chaos is destroyed," she said weakly, while trying to get to her feet but failing horribly. "I will return here, rejoin my crew and accomplish my dream, got that Naruto!" Naruto nods his head quickly and Nami turns to her crew. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to be gone for awhile. So find One Piece Luffy and don't worry, I'll return to the crew in a few years," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Nami-san," Sanji yelled and was about to hug Nami, but Franky and Usopp held him back form hugging her while she's injured.

"Take care Navigator-san. I'll take care of everything," Robin said with a soft smile and a wink, while pulling out a book on navigation from no where.

"Nami make sure you bring me back some souvenirs from wherever you're going," Usopp said with tears falling from his eyes,

"I'll miss you Nami," Chopper said crying heavily while hugging Usopp tightly. "And please bring me back anything when you return,"

"Be safe Nami-san...Super," Franky shouted striking a pose.

"Hmph...don't die," Zoro said with a smirk and Nami glares at him.

"Nami, when you comeback I'll be King of the Pirates. And then we'll travel around the world, so you can accomplish your dream as well," Luffy cried heavily while tipping his straw hat down slightly to hide his tears.

"I'll miss you guys too," Nami said crying as well, joining the crying crew. The crew then watches as Naruto carries Nami over to the other Guardians and creates a clone, picks up Usagi as well. Tatsuki carries Takato and Mikoto slings Nao over her shoulders with Nao cursing heavily. Raven materializes BlackGatomon back into the digivice and stands next to the others, while they also return their digimon into their own digivices.

"The only one who wasn't crying, was the green haired man," Tatsuki said with a sweat drop and Naruto, Will, and Izumi agrees with her. Izumi then looks towards Will and nods her head towards her. Will steps in front of the group and claps her hands while opening a blue portal to the Guardians Realm and walks through the portal with the others following her. The Straw Hats watches them go with sorrowful eyes and slowly departs the Thousand Sunny with a lot on their minds.

_'Be safe Nami,'_ were the thoughts of the Straw Hats as they departed Casino Island with heavy hearts.

**

* * *

****Alight, the sixth chapter is done, the next two chapters are already complete just need to edit them to the best of my ability. Yea, I love this story dearly, this is my one major project next to 'His Destiny'. Enough about that, I have to finish all the other stuff now.**

**Next Chapter: The Guardians venture into the Avatar Universe, we find out why Kyuubi's been silent for so long, and what Hinata has been up to snce Naruto's departure.**

**Read and Review**


	7. The Gathering VII

**I don't own; **_**Naruto, Sailor Moon, Bleach, Ikki Tousen, Shakugan no Shana, Mai Hime/Otome, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Digimon, Shaman King, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, W.I.T.C.H. or any other Anime/Manga/Cartoon/Video Game seriers that may come into play in this chapter or story.**_

**That is all...please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Guardian's Realm**

When the Guardians made it through the portal, they saw; Jiraiya, Selenity and another woman who all immediately took the injured and headed straight to the medical facility. The woman had dark red hair done up in a spiky ponytail with some bangs falling over both sides of her face. Her greenish-yellow eyes were staring at the grumbling Nao with a look of humor. She wore a red scarf with a dark blue jacket that was open revealing her black bra and black fingerless gloves. Black pants with two red belts with red straps a little above her knees and below them with a pair black and red boots. Strapped to her waist was a kodachi. Minutes later, they all arrived in the Medical Bay and heard Nao shouting things at the red haired woman.

"Damn it Midori. Get the hell away from me. I liked it better when you were serious and as cold as a rock," Nao said as she tried to tune out the laughing Midori.

"Ah, come on Nao-chan. It's better if you smile like this," Midori said placing her hands on Nao's face and stretching it into a smile, but the glare on Nao's face made it hard for her to look happy.

"Midori," Will said, a little uncertainty in her voice. Midori stopped torturing Nao and turned to Will and a smirk made its way onto her face.

"Akira how you been?" Midori said calmly, effectively doing an 180 with her personality, causing everyone there to blink at her in wonder.

"It's not Akira. I go by Will now," she replies crossing her arms over her chest with a frown on her face.

"Whatever you say Akira," Midori said with a small frown on her face, before turning to Naruto, but immediately turns to Tatsuki. "Tatsuki mine explaining what happen out there?" she demands more than asks. Tatsuki nods nervously and explains what had happened. 

"So...Mai and Shana-chan were captured by the Chaos and showed up in the universe Nami-chan was assign to correct?" Naruto and the others nodded their heads. "And Shana beat the living hell out of Takato-kun?" once again they nodded. "You three fought with Mai?" she said pointing to Nao, Mikoto, and Nami who all nodded. "And were defeated horribly," she said causing all three girls to glare at her, Midori ignored them and continued. "Mai almost literally burned Nami to a crisp, by torturing her slowly, but then you two showed up?" she said pointing to Will and Izumi, who both nodded. 

"And your also saying that Mai and Shana had a strange spiked collar on their bodies?" once again they all nodded. "And they were a lot more powerful than normal. Well we can't really say anything about Shana, since no one knew her strength to begin with, but her swordsmanship in unrivaled and seeing the condition Takato is in. I'm pretty sure those collars are altering Mai's and Shana's personalities, since I know for a fact neither one of them would be willing to hurt Takato to this degree or at all in Mai's case," she explained with a frown on her face. 

Midori then turns to Nami and hit her on the head with her kodachi almost knocking her out. "And how did you expect to transform when you haven't train in years. Because of your stupidity you shredded your body and now you will be out of commission for at least a week," she berated and took a deep breath calming herself. Then she slowly turned to Usagi, who was still unconscious. "She's lucky that she's unconscious at the moment or I would berate her for allowing her emotions to run wild on the battlefield," then she looks towards Takato and sighs because he's also unconscious and looks at Nao frowning, before breaking it into a big smile. "I can't believe you got thrown into a building and it collapsed on you," she said laughing and once again her personality did a 180 causing everyone once again to blink. Jiraiya then coughs and hands Naruto two scrolls.

"Ero-sennin," Nao then started laughing, while saying something along the lines of 'The prince called the King, Ero-sennin'. Naruto ignored her and continued. "Didn't you already give me a giant scroll filled with jutsu and everything?"

"That I did, but where is it," Naruto put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a scroll labeled 'Giant Scroll of Jutsu' and put it back in his pocket. "Well in here is a list of two special jutsu and this is the scroll on how to use chakra. This is for the others for when they want to start chakra and ninja training. Now hand me Nami's digivice and crest and take the others with you. For when you go and gather the other Guardians," he explained with his hands outstretched.

"Well I don't have them. Usagi haves the crest and digivices," he said pointing to the sleeping Usagi. Jiraiya walks over to her and grabs the digivices and crest from her coat pocket and then gave Nami her digivice and crest, then handed the rest to Naruto.

"Now the rest of you get going to the dimension Toph is in and then recruit Pan," he said and he turned to Will and Izumi. "And what do you two plan on doing?"

"I'm going to gather the other Royals, while Naruto and the others gather the other Guardians," Will said in monotone, before clapping her hands and opening a blue portal. Before she could step through, she felt herself once again being embraced from behind. Jiraiya smiled a lecherous grin, Tatsuki smirked, Raven rolled her eyes, Nao and Midori whistled, Mikoto smiled a cat like grin for the first time that day, Izumi glared, Nami sighed and thought about a special someone, and Selenity just smiled warmly with an idea forming in mind.

"Take care Akira-chan," he said softly in her ear, causing Will to blush deeply. She nods and steps through the portal and before Izumi could do the same, she found herself purring again. "You take care as well Izumi-chan," he told her in her ear making her blush as well. She also nods, not trusting her words and steps through the portal. Naruto turned around to see everyone staring at him intensely. "What? I'm just saying goodbye to some friends," everyone looked at him in disbelief, while all having the same thoughts running through their heads.

_'Friends don't do what you just did,'_

"Now that the little show is over," Jiraiya started with his lecherous grin still in place. "Naruto, Raven, Tatsuki, and Mikoto you all should get going to the universe Princess Toph of Earth is in and head to the universe Pan is in right after that," he said making a thoughtful look appear on Naruto's face.

"Toph-chan," he said under his breath, but the others heard him and stared at him.

"Naruto, you know Princess Toph?" Selenity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I met her the time Endymion visited the palace to talk with you and Serenity. We talked in the flower garden for awhile, before she left," he said with a small blush on his cheeks as he thought of her. Selenity frowned slightly thinking her plans were ruin, until she caught her father's eyes and just smiled in response. "Enough about her though. What are these four going to be doing while we are away?"

"Usagi, Takato, Nao, and Nami all needs to heal and Midori will be joining Akira, after she guides Nami and Nao to the dimension Tatsuki is from so Nami can become a shinigami. Once Usagi and Takato heal up they will be joining you so get going," he said with an encouraging smile and watched as Naruto and the others exited the room.

* * *

**Avatar Universe**

Toph Bei Fong watched or rather felt as Aang and Katara sat together on top of a hill. She sighed to herself and felt a deep sadness wash through her. She didn't understand why she felt this way, maybe it had something to do with the weird dreams she's been having. In her mind she would always hear someone whispering her name, but always saying something that she didn't quite understand, or why he was adding it her name.

"Hope to see you again too Toph-chan," she repeated to herself as the words played over in her mind again. "What the hell does that mean? And who the hell said it?" she shouted in frustration making her companions turn to her in worry. Lately Toph has been more distant to them and quieter. Usually she would say something sarcastic if someone questioned her about seeing something, but she hasn't even been responsive to those. Katara sighs and stands up from her position next to Aang and walks over to the frustrated Toph.

"What do you want?" she growled out feeling angrier now that the Sugar Queen was bothering her.

"Toph, do you want to talk?" 

"No,"

"Toph, you've been avoiding us and you also been snapping at us much more than usual. What is wrong?" she asked again, but this time in a much more firm voice. Toph groaned and just decided to tell her so she could go away.

"It's been my dreams. Lately I've been having these dreams of myself talking to some boy, but I can vaguely make out his name. He always tells me the same thing. He always say's these exact words after I've said something to him, but I have an idea of what I said if him saying 'Hope to see you again too, Toph-chan'. It's so damn confusing and I don't know what 'chan' is," she said groaning and standing, dusting off her red and black robe. She shifts her black headband in her hair a bit, and before she leaves she turns to Katara. "Oh and if you tell anyone what I told you..." she left the threat hanging and walked off, but before she get too far away, she felt four people appear . And before she could say anything, she heard one of the people say something that freezes her in her tracks.

"It's good to see you again Toph-chan," Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously getting in her earthbending stance.

"You don't know me," he said with a frown and before he could say anything more. Naruto had a blade of water to his neck, Raven had a sword to her neck, Tatsuki also had a rock sword to her neck and Mikoto just stood where she was with a look of surprise on her face, until she felt a wind pressure on her. She looked towards Aang and saw that he was blowing at her softly.

"Are you with the Firenation?" Sokka demanded pushing his sword closer to Raven's neck, but before he could demand anything else he was engulfed in a shadow and was thrown over to where Katara was holding Naruto, and was hit by Sokka. Aang immediately ran over to them, and Toph continued to stare at Naruto and a name appeared in her mind.

"You're Naruto?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"So you remember now?" he asked not even worrying about the others.

"No," she said quickly. "But do you mind telling me what you want? And how you know my name?" she demands with her usual tone of arrogance. Naruto sighed and looked towards the sleepy Raven and Tatsuki. Mikoto was leaning against a rock and Toph's friends were still staring at them warily.

"Raven can you explain to her why we're here. While I look through this scroll," he said holding up the scroll that Jiraiya had given him earlier. She nods silently, explaining to Toph and her party the same explanation Naruto and Usagi had given her. Naruto walks over to the rock Mikoto was leaning on and sat against. He opens the scroll and reads through the contents in complete silence.

**Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique**

**Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall**

_'Okay let's try the first one since it won't be too hard. Just need a lot of chakra and control to do it. Lucky me I have lots of chakra and have almost excellent control. Okay here are the handseals,'_ he thought going through the handseals slowly at first, then after five minutes of going through them he was doing them at a faster pace.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Mikoto asked as she watched a fox-like smile appear on his face.

"Just about to try a new jutsu Mikoto-chan," he said walking in the middle of the field with Mikoto by his side watching him. Raven, Tatsuki, Toph and the others watches as Naruto goes through the handseals again and builds up a large amount of chakra, before he slams his hands into the ground.

**"Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique,"** he shouted and when nothing happed he frowned. He was about to do it again, but he felt the earth shaking underneath his feet and both he and Mikoto jumps back. They watch as a two story wooden house with the Uzumaki Spiral on the door appears out of it. Everyone there is in awe at what just happen and Aang appears in front of Naruto in a flash.

"Are you some kind of woodbender?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Uh no, I'm not a bender. That was a ninjutsu and it appeared that it makes a wooden house. Well no matter, I'm going to find myself a room," he said running into the house with the others following behind him. The house was virtually empty and had two rooms on the first floor. On the second floor there were six different rooms, and so happen they found Naruto in the last room in his nightclothes about to go to sleep on his nice comfy bed, where they saw his clothes hanging on the rail. The room had a dresser, a chair, and a bookcase filled with ramen, two pots, and some water to cook it in. They each blinked, while Mikoto immediately ran to the bookcase and took ten things of ramen, a pot, and the thing of water with her and held them close to her chest as she ran out the room to find her place to cook her food.

"Where did you get all this furniture from?" Sokka shouts in outrage.

"From this sealing scroll," he said digging in his coat pocket and pulling out a scroll. He then looks back at the others and sighs to himself. "Do you all want some beds as well?" he asked and they all nodded their heads, except for Toph who would rather sleep on the floor. Naruto then walks to each room and unsealed some beds and sleeping materials for the others to sleep on and in. The group all went to their own separate rooms and went to sleep for the night, while Raven mediated for a few hours and went to sleep. Naruto went to sleep as well, but he ended up diving into this mind

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto found that he was standing in front of Kyuubi's cage, but the only thing different was that there was no Kyuubi there. The gate was entirely empty and Naruto was for once in his life shocked speechless. He walked into the cage and looked around only to see a note attached to a glass that was containing a red ball of energy. Next to it was a white ball of energy that was also contained in a glass case. Naruto walked over to the case and pulled of the note and red it.

_Naruto_

_If you are seeing this note, I am no longer living within your body. I won't give you the details about what happed, but I will say that your mother released me and I am now recuperating back in the Guardians Realm. Even though you told me a thousand times that you forgave me, but I decided to give you two gifts. In front of you may see two orbs of power. The red orb is filled entirely of Youki or Demonic Energy. This orb will change you into a hanyo or a half demon. Now don't panic this orb won't turn you evil or anything, it will just give you the power you need for your training trip and to protect those you consider precious. _

_The white orb is filled entirely with your Royal Energy. This is your power by right, it is the pure energy all those from the Moon Royal Family posses. What you do with it is up to your imagination. Just think of it as a light so pure it can purify all evils, but don't take that too literally, since I managed to stay alive for so long with the damn thing in here. I must warn you. When you attempt to absorb the orbs it will be extremly painful or worse you may die. I advise you to absorb the orbs in an open area, because you may end up trying to destroy yourself to stop the pain. And, you can only absorb one orb at once, but start with the Youki Orb first. Why? Because since you already have some demonic features running through you, its best you start with that first or the Pure Orb will completely destroy any demonic energy or appearances on you at once. _

_Also if you survive the process you will have to wait three years, before you attempt to absorb the other Orb. Remember when you become a hanyo, you will have a transformation what that is I don't know, but I do know that you will be a kitsune hanyo. So find a kitsune demon to train you somewhere, since I will be out of commission for two years or so. The same could be said with your Moon Transformation, but I will keep that a secret, so find out what that is on your own. So good luck and enjoy my gifts to you and don't die._

_Love _

_Your favorite Demoness _

_Kyuubi no Kitsune_

"No wonder she's been so quite lately," exclaims Naruto quietly as he slowly faded from his mind.

* * *

**Real World**

Once awake, Naruto hops out of bed and made his way outside, where he quickly ran to gain some distance between him and the makeshift house. Unknown to him, Raven, Toph, Mikoto, and Tatsuki felt Naruto leave the house, and they quickly made chase.

When they found him, they saw/felt Naruto sitting on the ground in a meditative position. 

Naruto dived deep within his mind, where he found himself outside Kyuubi's former prison. Walking to the glass case holding Kyuubi's power, Naruto lifts the glass containing it and gently places it on the ground. After that was done, he looks at the orb, an unreadable expression on his face as he thought about all what would happen to him. Turning to the second orb he wondered what would happen to him if he fused both of them with his body at once. Waiting three years for the second orb was time, he had but the patience he did not.

Deciding to throw precaution into the wind, he removes the case from the other orb and forces his power over his mind to move the orbs. Smiling he directed them towards his body, first the yoki orb shot into his body, then the holy orb, smiling he felt nothing different about him.

"Ha, and Kyu said this would hurt," he laughs, and then collapses to his knees feeling _something_ ripping his body in two. Naruto released a muffled scream, this pain was something he had never experience before and it was ripping him apart. After ten minutes of struggling, Naruto finally released an agonizing scream that shook his whole mindscape.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

On the outside, the girls saw red, white, silver, and black energy swirling around Naruto's body. He was rolling around on the ground in pain, he released a small scream every few moments, and his body was transforming from normal to three different forms.

The first form was his hanyo form; his hair turned red and grown a few inches in length, it was longer and he grown fox ears on his head, his eyes became slanted and violet with slits in the iris, his whisker marks grew more define and more feral, enlarged fangs formed from his closed mouth, and he grew a single red tail.

The second form was his ascended lunarian form; his hair became silver, spikier and a little longer, his eyes turned an icy blue, his whisker marks completely vanished off his face, his muscles bulged slightly, along with his power that increased greatly.

The third form was his hollow form that was trying to gain control over his body; the fox mask grew on his face and around it, his hair grew longer and wilder. His body became completely covered in hollow material with black markings decorating various parts of his body. Three fox tails were swinging wildly behind him in a threatening manner.

The transformations continued to switch back and forth, making Naruto's screams grow louder and louder, drawing everyone from the house to the area. Before any of them could move to try to 'help' Naruto, Raven quickly subdued them like she had done to Toph and Tatsuki moments before.

"You will not interfere, there is nothing you can do to help," explains Raven in an emotionless tone. "I sense a strong demonic aura fusing with his body, along with his Royal energy. His body however is rejecting them both, putting his body under a lot of strain, and I sense another presence deep within his subconscious trying to take over his body at his moment of weakness," she explains further. Tatsuki knew immediately what was happening, after she had said this, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

_'His hollow is trying to gain control over his body during his moment of weakness. This is not good. Just hope the brat lives through this,'_

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto found himself surrounded by three different versions of himself.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

Smirking, Demon Naruto steps forward, his tail wagging in anticipation.

"I'm your demon side mortal," sneers Demon Naruto, his whisker marks deepening slightly.

The Royal Naruto steps forward next and walks over to Naruto's side knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm your Royal half Naruto-dono," the silver-haired Naruto say drawing his sword, falling in a loose stance staring at the other two Naruto's.

The Hollow Naruto remains where he's at and summons _his _zanpakuto to his hands.

"I'm your Hollow. The name is Oturan and I will be taking my chance to take over your body King,"

Not liking this, Naruto unconsciously summons his zanpakuto to his hands.

"I will also be trying to gain control over your body weakling," snarls out Demon grabbing the giant sword strapped to his back.

"I will not permit this Demon, Hollow," was the calm reply of Royal drawing the snow white sword attached to his waist.

"Nor will I, you bastards," shouts out Naruto.

The four Naruto's glare at one another and then as one, charged each other.

* * *

**Real World**

Raven had long since set a barrier around the demonized Naruto who was rampaging in the area. Toph not knowing what was happening feels Tatsuki, entering the barrier while drawing her zanpakuto.

"Strike, Raihime,"

Tatsuki's zanpakuto changes into a long black sword with the guard resembling lightning bolts. A long black chain attached to the hilt moved as if it had a life of its own.

"Don't kill him Tatsuki," orders Raven from outside the barrier.

"I won't unless I have too," came the solemn reply of Tatsuki who shunpo away from a claw strike from the hollowize/demonize Naruto. Appearing from above, Tatsuki swiftly cuts off one his arms, only for it to grow back instantly. Flipping back, Tatsuki charges her blade with lightning and continues her attack.

Naruto points his hands at Tatsuki and a red ball of energy forms in it.

"Shit a cero,"

Spinning on her heel, Tatsuki runs as fast as she can, knowing the blast would take out most of the area. True to her prediction, when Naruto fired his attack, a massive energy blast shot from his hand and Tatsuki was caught in the explosion.

Noticing Tatsuki flying towards the barrier, Raven opens it up slightly, allowing the unconscious Tatsuki to sail through. Luckily for her, Mikoto caught her and laid her down on the ground. Walking up to the barrier, Mikoto signals Raven to let her in.

Not arguing, Raven opens the barrier, gaining Mikoto entrance.

Staff in hand, Mikoto charges the hollowize/demonize Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Fire Release: Great Fireball," Naruto shouts shooting a giant fireball towards Hollow Naruto, who cut the fireball in two. Not liking this, Naruto grabs his zanpakuto and narrowly blocks Oturan's attack. Jumping back, Naruto watches Oturan carefully, hoping to find a hole in his defense. Oturan grins at this and attacks the panting Naruto with a series of vicious strikes.

Not too far from them, Royal Naruto was battling Demon Naruto who had a disgusted snarl on his face. Does this royal fool actually think he could stand against him? He was superior and the human would reign with his power, not this fools. Cracking his claws, he blurs and claws Royal Naruto across his chest, then follows up kneeing Royal Naruto in the gut.

Coughing up blood, Royal catches Demon's fist and tosses him over his shoulder. Grabbing his sword, Royal cuts the demon across his back. Shifting his weight, he blurs away while slashing the demon over and over slowly draining the demon's energy with each blow.

Rage building, Demon releases a beastly roar and two more tails appears, raising his power to dangerous levels.

_'Three tails...this is not looking good for me,'_

* * *

**Mai Otome Universe**

Natsuki had been searching for the past few weeks for any sign of Nao or Mai. She even found out that the Cat Goddess Mikoto went missing as well. There were numerous things that could have happen to those three and she was recently told, that some people from the island said that some black creatures with yellow eyes and some demon looking things attacked them with a teen with long green hair. When she heard that she thought of Heartless, Demons, and a crazy teen with green hair.

_'What if the Heartless and Demons got to them,'_ thought the frustrated Natsuki drinking her coffee.

"Shizuru, can you do me a favor?" the red-eyed woman turns to Natsuki, her ever present smile on her face.

"I'm already on it Natsuki-chan," rising from her seat, she snaps her fingers and a portal appears. "I will talk with Selenity-sama about the situation. I shall return in a few hours," giving her friend a small smile, Shizuru walks through the portal not noticing a dark gas slowly making its way into Natsuki's body.

Clutching her desk, Natsuki tries to force the being out her body, but slowly her mental walls broke down. Letting out a muffle scream, Natsuki reaches for her head. Shockwaves of power shot out from her body, trying with all of her might to force it away.

_'Get out, get out, get out, get out,'_

_**"Shut it fool, this body now belongs to Master Chaos and you will be one of his chosen bodies," **_Natsuki's eyes widens when she realizes whose voice it was.

_'Mai...you're...ugh...GET OUT OF MY BODY,'_

_**"Hahahaha, this body is now HIS,"**_

Natsuki releases one loud scream that rocks Garderobe and Windbloom before her body vanishes in a black flash.

* * *

**Guardian's Realm**

Jiraiya's eyes were wide in horror watching Natsuki vanish from her universe.

"This is becoming worse and worse. They already have; Mai, Shana, Hakufu, and now Natsuki. Things can't possibly get any more worse than it already is," feeling a large amount of killing intent from behind him. Jiraiya turns around to come face to face with a glaring Shizuru and a recently arrived Anna.

"I spoke too soon,"

"Damn right you did pervert," backing away from the glaring Anna. "Where is my apprentice? I can feel that his power is unstable and it's slowly killing him," turning to the Dimension Mirror where Naruto and the others were. She saw a bloody Mikoto fighting a fully hollowize Naruto, and was losing…horribly. "Move out the way," Anna walks right into the mirror appearing in the Avatar Universe.

"Explain to me the situation Jiraiya?" demands a very angry Shizuru. Knowing he had no way out of this, he explains everything that's been happening in the past few weeks.

* * *

**Avatar Universe**

Everyone watches Anna, who appeared out of nowhere walk right up to the hollowize Naruto who was hesitant in attacking her for some reason. Anna stares Naruto in the eyes and finds herself in his mindscape a second later. Snorting in disgust at the state of his mind, the itako walks through the sewer-like halls of Naruto's mind, until she made it to Kyuubi's former prison area.

There were three different Naruto's fighting, with one of the Naruto's unconscious behind one of the three cages within the mind. The cage with the Naruto inside was labeled Royal. The others were labeled; Demon and Hollow. Narrowing her eyes, she saw the battle was two against one and the Naruto, who she presumed to be the original, was losing against the two other Naruto's.

"IDIOTS,"she shouts out causing the fight to stop and the Naruto Trio turned to face an enraged Anna.

"Anna/Hag/Witch," were the words of Naruto, Demon, and Hollow respectively.

"Fools, what are you thinking attempting to absorb such power all at once?"

"Thought it would cut down time if I absorb all the power at once than do it at different times between years," Naruto answers sheepishly, completely forgetting about the demon and hollow that grinned at one another and attacked Naruto once again.

Naruto realized too late what was happening and closed his eyes awaiting the pain too come. A few seconds passed, realizing he wasn't dead yet, he opens his eyes to see two girls holding off his counterparts. The first girl had snow white hair with black eyes on her slightly tan skin. She was dressed in black priestess clothes and in her hand was a white katana. While the other girl had black hair with white eyes and had pale white skin. She was dressed in a white priestess clothing with a black katana in her hand.

Walking casually over to them, Anna grabs two sutras from her dress and places them on the two Naruto's, completely draining their powers.

"You two, this will continue in an orderly fashion manner. Since this has already begun, you will return where you need to be and you will fight the idiot," sneering at Anna, Oturan vanishes in a wisp of black smoke. "I will leave now. Hurry up and finish this, so we can unlock him from his cage," nodding Naruto leaps away, just as Anna and her shikigami vanish from his mind, after Anna pulled of the sutra.

"Weakling had to have your sensei save you," snarled out Demon.

"Shut up, I lasted this long between you two, I won't go out, you know that," retorts a grinning Naruto as he willed the cage keeping Royal captive open. "I'll take both of you on and finish this within the hour," Royal smirks lightly at Naruto's words, Demon couldn't help but smirk as well.

"Prepare for battle Naruto-dono," Royal said slipping into a loose stance with his sword at ready.

"The Hag won't be here to help you this time," adds in Demon also setting into a stance.

"I don't need her. I'll defeat you without any help, but my own and my blade," as Naruto said this, a barrier formed around his body on the outside, knocking Anna away from him.

* * *

**Real World**

"Ugh, damn my idiot apprentice," moans the irritable Anna rising to her feet. "Stop staring or I'll put you all to work," the way she said it sent shivers down everyone's spines, except for Mikoto who was smiling weakly at her.

"Anna, how you been?" shaking her head, she sits next to her old friend.

"Fine, just wished my idiot-apprentice wasn't so stubborn like his sister and my other apprentice," sighing softly, she turns to her friend. "Is there any place for us to sleep? The idiot will be out here for awhile, and I drained my power diving into his mind,"

"The place is over there. Naruto's room is the one with all the ramen in it," nodding in thanks, she walks away, not caring about the glares she was receiving.

"Doesn't she care about Naruto?" Mikoto smirks lightly at Tatsuki words.

"She does, she just haves a different way of showing it. Now you all head of to bed, I'll be out here watching Naruto,"

"If that's what you want, but first allow me to heal your wounds," not protesting, she allows Katara to heal her wounds. Once finish, Mikoto thanked her and watched as everyone, except for Raven and Toph leave.

"Why are the two of you still here?"

"I'll help you watch, plus my sister would never forgive me if anything happened to him," answers Raven remembering when Hotaru and Naruto would always spend time together when he was around. Hotaru had looked up to Naruto as an older sibling, as if he was her real sibling.

"Don't feel like leaving," Mikoto gave Toph a knowing look, knowing why she was truly stayed out her, but she wouldn't question the girl any farther.

_'I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse,'_

* * *

**Chaos Realm**

"Chaos-sama, we have our new recruit here," Mai said with frown on her face as she stood in a black room with candles lighting up the room slightly. Suddenly a dark eerie blue flame appeared in the darkness and a black silhouette stood within it.

**"Show me her,"** Chaos demanded as Hinata walked out from the shadows wearing a black cloak with blue pants and black boots. Around her neck was a black spiked collar and under her eyes were black lines that were slightly shadowed. She kneeled and bowed her head slightly and more people appeared in the room from the shadows. Shana was leaning against the wall with black bandages wrapped around her right arm. Mai walked over to her and stood straight with her eyes glaring into Hinata's with mistrust. The black lines under her eyes were unbelievably dark and gave off a shadow like hue. Across from them were the seven Homunculi of Chaos. Next to them was Arashi who staring at Hinata with a look of lust. Next to him was a girl with long red hair with a grey cutlass in her hand. She was dressed in a black dress with black high heel shoes on. Her black eyes glared at Hinata with annoyance and arrogance. Next to her was a girl with shoulder length silver hair. Her violet eyes stared at Hinata briefly, before closing them in dismissal. She was dressed in a black shirt with a green vest over it, slightly baggy pants with black and green boots on. Around her neck was the Jupiter planet symbol that belonged to the Royal Family. Strapped to her back was a white and blue zanbato with a white dragon for the guard of the sword, and the handle was shaped like a dragon's tail. Besides her sitting down with his eyes close was a teen with ashy gray hair. He wore a white Chinese style shirt with blue pants with a white sash and black shoes. Strapped to his waist, were two twin swords with a black moon on each of them. His eyes never opened, but he felt Hinata's power and he couldn't help, but smirk as he felt it rolling off of her in waves. Next to him leaning against one of the pillars was Sonsaku Hakufu. She was dressed in a black battle kimono with green lightning bolts decorating it. Held in her right hand was her katana wrapped in a black cloth, the guard was shaped like the Jupiter planet symbol and the hilt was a pitch black that reflected no light like the rest of her sword.

"It's nice to meet you Chaos-sama," she said with her eyes flashing red slightly.

**"So you are the 'Chosen One' Young Hyuga,"** Hinata nods her head silently. **"Before you join my ranks, I will test your power and see if you are worthy,"** Chaos said as hundreds of heartless appeared in the room. A ghost of smirk appeared on Hinata's face as she stood up from her kneeling position, and then closed her eyes briefly, before snapping them open a second later.

**"Byakugan,"**

* * *

**I added another anime/manga to this already large crossover. If you thought Ikki Tousen was the last one to be added...your wrong. The others, the main other crossovers will be named sometime next chapter...man won't some of you hate me or love me...or something in between when you find out about them. Don't worry it won't be anything bad hopefully.**

**Next Chapter: Let's just say a certain Miko from the Inuyasha World makes an appearance. Not to mention the revealing of the Queen of Saturn, her sister, and with more hints of her possible niece. Along with an alliance between a certain **_**Snake**_** Ninja and Chaos makes an alliance with Hinata as the ambassador.**

**That's all hope you all can wait for the next chapter...because it will be awhile...or in a week...who knows.**


	8. The Guardians VIII

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the anime, cartoon shows, or video games in this story or characters residing from said shows or games.**

* * *

A woman who looked to be about seventeen years old stood by a lake, near a small noisy house. She had spiky cyan hair, with piercing gold eyes. She wore her simple outfit, but it was now in the colors of purple and black. The woman smiled a she felt the wind pass through her long hair. How she loved being outside, when it was windy, not cold, but windy. But her smile then turned into a frown, as she knew what was to come soon, and she knew that, she's been to lazy for the past five thousand years. She raised her hand in front of her, and a black ball of energy formed in it, she then gripped it, and daito with a black blade, with the hand guard in the shaped like the Saturn planetary symbol.

The woman took a minute to admire her sword, and traced her finger along the fine smooth surface of it. She smiled in satisfaction, and turns to a tree that's a few feet away from her. She kicks it without much strength, since she doesn't want it flying, and watched as over five hundred leaves falls from it. To her, it was as if they were falling in slow motion, she sets herself in a loose stance, and take in slow, calming breaths. Just as the first leaf falls pass her head, she disappears in a flash, and a second later reappears. She opens her eyes to see almost all of the leaves fall to pieces, except for twenty stray leaves that fall to the ground, and one leaf that lands softly on her nose. She sneezes, and it blows away in the wind.

"When you leaving, Little Ryoko?" Ryoko turns around to see her mother Washu smiling at her with an almost sad grin on her face.

"I'll say in about four years," Ryoko replied with a careless shrug of her shoulders. "Ah, I'm so rusty, my sword must hate me for not using her for so long," she said with a heavy frown as she strapped her sword to her waist, where a pitch black sheath with a purple glow had appeared moments before.

"I bet you she does," Washu laughed with a grin on her face, which made Ryoko a little nervous. "When do I get to see my grandchildren?" she whined while trying to tickle Ryoko.

"Grandchildren? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked while phasing up into a tree, and looking at the setting sun.

"Technically, I am your mother, so the children, who were born from you, in their past life, will still be my grandchildren," she explained, while dipping her feet in the water.

"So, you want to meet the family huh?" Ryoko asked with a small smile, phasing back down to the ground. "My daughters should be training, but I can bring my sister here, for you to meet, Washu,"

"I would love to meet her, maybe she can even join our dysfunctional family for dinner tonight," she states more than asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Luckily for her, Ryoko had her back turned so she couldn't see it.

"I'll bring her over for dinner, just make sure you tell Sasami, that I'll be back by that time. Don't want the kid worryin 'bout me," she glares at the pink haired woman to get her point across. Washu just smiles, her eyes closed, and nods her head, satisfying the demon woman. Ryoko then walked towards the pond, snapped her fingers, and a purple portal appeared. She stepped through without looking back, and sent one last thought to her mother, before she passed all the way through.

_"I'll be back as soon as possible...mom,"_

_"I'll hold you to that...Little Ryoko,"_

* * *

**Inuyasha Universe**

"Now, where is that little trouble making girl?" Ryoko wondered as she phased to the top of a nearby tree. Closing her eyes, she searches for her sister's presence. She felt two large energy sources that matched hers, four smaller ones near the two larger ones, and two smaller ones closing in on the two larger ones, another larger energy source farther away from them, with one smaller one near the large one. "What the hell is going on.?" she almost shouts, and made her way to where she felt the two large sources coming from. It took her an hour to reach her destination, and she saw a sight that shocked her. There were two versions of her sister, glaring at each other, both with a bow and arrow aimed at each others heart. To the side was a hanyo with white hair, with dog ears on his head fighting off a group of demons, with a taija, a monk, and a two tailed fire cat. To the side was a wolf demon fighting with a demon woman with a fan. Having enough of this, Ryoko phases in between both of her sisters. All the fighting stopped to stare at her, and Ryoko drew her blade.

"What the hell is going on Kiyone?" Ryoko snarls to both Kagome, and Kikiyo. They both had shocked expressions on their faces, then as one, they both dropped to one knee, and bowed.

"Ryoko-sama," Kikiyo sounded softly.

"Nee-sama," Kagome said, a little fear present in her voice.

"I asked you a question," her anger rising to new levels, and a purple demonic aura surrounded her. "Why in the nine hells is your soul separated in ten different pieces," she then shot a glare at Koga, who was watching fearfully as her eyes began to turn red, with anger.

"The Shikon Jewel, or Saturn's Gem, that was merged with my body, was broken into over a thousand pieces. Sometime later, a demon witch summon my past life from the dead, and took part of my soul to allow her to live. Now a demon named Naraku has a large piece of the jewel, Koga has two pieces, Sango-chan's little brother has one that allows him to live, and I have four shards," Kagome explained, a nervous sweat running down her face. They watched as Ryoko visibly calmed down, she then turns to Kikiyo frowning.

"And why haven't you reemerged with your original body. I can tell you've been roaming around for quite sometime, and managed to gain your own life, and thanks to that, you will have three split personalities, instead of just two," Ryoko rubs her head as she said this.

"What are you talking about Wench?" Inuyasha snarls pointing his Tessaiga at Ryoko. He soon regretted that, as he saw Ryoko glare at him, her hair starting to stand up on ends.

"What your mouth child, or I'll kill you," she states calmly, a black aura surrounding her. Ryoko then turns to the nervous looking Koga. "Child, give me the shards in your legs," Koga snarls angrily at her, and was about to attack, but stops himself, feeling fear take over his body. "I said, give me the shards in your legs now," Koga saw a purple haired woman with purple eyes glaring down at him, pure malice, burning in her eyes. Her eyes showed someone, who wasn't afraid to kill, if you crossed her. He knew better than try to fight the demon in front of him, so he conceded, and grabbed the two shards from his legs, and tossed them to Ryoko, who caught them, and handed them to Kagome. Kagome then absorbs the shards into her body, a black, purple, and pink aura surrounds her momentarily, once the absorption was complete.

Ryoko, then turns to Kagura, who watching her in fear, she saw a bee buzzing in the demon woman's ear.

"I can't attack her," she said quietly, but that is when she collapses to the ground clutching the area where her heart would be, screaming in agony. "STOP NARAKU, I CAN'T ATTACK. SPARE ME PLEASE," she shouts, but her screaming then came to a sudden stop, before she hunched over dead. Ryoko then got an idea, and smiled a feral smile. Drawing her sword, Ryoko walks over to the dead demon. Piercing her sword into the area, where Kagura's heart would be, she starts speaking.

"Do you wish to live?" she asks quietly and low, but the others still heard her.

_"I wish to live,"_ Kagura replies softly in limbo.

"Do you want your revenge?"

_"I want my revenge,"_ she answers again, but with a strong sense of malice to her voice.

"To acquire these things, will you serve the people of Saturn for the rest of your life?"

_"I will,"_

"Do you swear loyalty to the people of Saturn,"

_"I do,"_ a strong purple aura slowly surrounds them both. Storm clouds appeared in the area, and purple lightning lit up the sky.

"Then I the Queen of Saturn, will return your life to you, Kagura no Kaze of Saturn, I infused you with the power of those from the Royal Family of Saturn. Now Soul Return," she recites, a purple lightning bolt strikes Kagura, and she was surrounded by a purple glow. Ryoko slowly drew her blade from out of Kagura's chest, purple runes appeared on her sword, then on Kagura, a purple beam shot out of Ryoko's weapon, striking the demon. Kagura's eyes shoot open, they were flashing from red to black, to blood red constantly. Her hair flickered from black, to purplish blue, to eerie black just as constantly as her eyes. The runes soon fades away, and Kagura returns back to her feet, but kneels down to her new Queen, a moment later.

"Thank you, Ryoko-sama," Kagura thanked sincerely. "What are my first orders, my Queen?"

"I want you to stick by Kiyone's side, aid her in battles, and do what ever she tells you to do. I also want you to watch over the Saturian Royal Family, and guard them from any harm. Meaning my daughters, and my Imouto," she said nodding, over to Kagome and Kikiyo.

"As you wish my Queen,"

"I understand that you use a fan, but you'll need some sort of bladed weapon," she said thoughtfully. "Kiyone, do you know anybody, who makes swords?" Kikiyo answers this time.

"There is a demon named Totosai, who is able to make demonic weapons. Inuyasha's Tessaiga is one of them,"

"Good, we're getting somewhere," then a thought hit her, as she saw neither of the girls carrying a sword. "Where is your sword Kiyone?"

"It was buried under a mountain, but I had no need for her at the moment," Kagome replies, a little more confidence present in her voice.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Chaos is at it again, and your going to need her. Now call her," Kagome nodded, and got to her feet, and raised her hand to the sky.

"COME TO ME...BANRYU," she shouts surprising those who knew what the sword was, and who it once belonged to. Inuyasha, and the others saw a bright light in the sky, and saw a massive sword falling directly towards Kagome. The others were about to jump in to move her, but with one glare coming from Ryoko, none dared to move. They watched as Kagome caught it effortlessly, a large crater formed under her form, due to the intense weight.

The Banryu had a red demonic aura surrounding it, but died down once Kagome focused some of her miko power over it. The sword then morphed into a standard katana. Summoning a purple scabbard to her hand, she sheaths it, and straps it to her waist, by forming a purple sash out of her energy.

"You, merge with her now," Ryoko orders, pointing to Kikiyo. Sighing softly, she nods her head, and makes her way towards Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to shout, to move, to stop Kikiyo from doing what she was about to do, but he found that he couldn't do any of those things. The reason for this was one simple word...fear. Inuyasha was afraid of Ryoko, and the powerful aura rolling off of her. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to defeat the demon woman, Naraku would be easier to defeat than her. So he just stood there and watch, as Kikiyo placed her hand on Kagome's shoulders. Both of their bodies were surrounded by a purple aura, and the Saturn planetary symbol appeared on both of their foreheads. A few seconds later, Kikiyo's body turned to dust, and the souls that didn't belong to Kagome flew away. A few moments later, a bright purple flash erupts from Kagome's body blinding the area. When the light died down, Kagome was in a new appearance, she wore a battle kimono like Kagura, except hers was black with different purple symbols on it. Her sword was still strapped to her waist, with her purple sash. Her black hair was longer, and was in the same designs as Kikiyo's, but she had a shade of indigo in it. Her brown eyes, had a purple tint to them, but not by much, that it was too noticeable. Kagome walks gracefully towards Kikiyo's bow and arrow, and it changed in a flash of light. It was now black, and the arrows were pitch black as well.

Aiming the bow towards the horde of demons, who were still frozen in fear, she loads an arrow, then fires it a second later, a purple aura streaming from the arrow. The arrow sailed through the demons, killing them all instantly, Kagome smiles slightly, and turns to her friends, and saw that they were all shocked. She would have laughed at their faces, but Ryoko spoke up again.

"Kiyone, absorb the rest of the jewels, and then we can..." she paused, when she felt the rest of the jewels disappear, except for the lone one that was once at the location, but seemed to be moving towards a random direction, at a very fast pace. "Kiyone, a lone jewel is heading south from where, the largest piece was at, but it vanished," she explained, and she saw the taija go pale.

"Kirara," she shouts, mounding the giant demon cat's back, and flew off. Miroku ran after Sango, and Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome, before running after them.

"Kiyone, what's the deal?"

"My guess is that the lone shard, is Sango-chan's little brother Kohaku, I'll tell you the rest, while we chase after them," Kagome shouts as she phasing into the trees, giving chase.

"Kagura, let's go. Wolf Boy you coming?"

"Of course, can't have mutt face doing anything stupid," he said, his normal arrogance back in his voice, he too giving chase, a mini tornado surrounding his body. Ryoko smirks lightly, phasing up into the same tree Kagome had phased into earlier, and chased after them, with Kagura flying in the air on her feather. While hopping through trees, Kagome had filled Ryoko in on everything that Naraku had done, and to say that Ryoko was pissed would be an understatement. She was cursing Naraku to the deepest pits of hell, but wouldn't kill him. She would leave him for the ones he damned, and let them have their revenge. After two hours of traveling they came across, a lone boy fighting off a horde of demons and heartless.

"Kiyone, Heartless," Ryoko shouts, summoning two orange ki balls to her hands, and shooting them at the Heartless surrounding Kohaku.

**"Hiraikotsu,"** Sango cries, launching her giant boomerang at the demons attempting to eat her brother.

**"Kazana,"** Miroku then sucked up a large amount of the demons with his wind tunnel, but closed it off a few moments later, when he spotted some Saimyosho. Then promptly began using his staff to fight the onslaught of demons. Shippo fired some fox fires on the Heartless, and actually destroyed some, but was soon surrounded, and had to be picked up by Kagome. The Miko had drawn her bow and arrows, and were firing many scared, and cursed arrows destroying many demons. Ryoko just tossed a few ki balls onto the battle ground, and summon her energy sword to her hand, and made quick work of the demons surrounding them. Koga punched, and kicked through many demons, and was surprised with how much power he had left, after the jewel was taken from him.

After twenty minutes of fighting, all the demons and heartless were gone. Sango reunited with her brother, but knew that Ryoko needed the jewel.

"Don't worry, I'll revive him, the moment I retrieve the jewel," Sango nods sadly, and Ryoko stared Kohaku in the eyes. "Close your eyes kid," Kohaku nods, and Kagome pulled up his shirt, and armor, then retrieved the jewel from his back. The jewel was pitch black, but the moment it touched Kagome, it glowed a bright pink, thus being purified. Kagome then absorbed it into her body. While she was doing that, Ryoko was already going through the ritual, she had gone through with Kagura earlier.

"Do you want to live?"

_"Yes,"_

"Will you remain loyal to those who belong to the Saturian Royal Family?"

_"I will,"_

"Then by the power invested in me, I the Queen of Saturn, return your life, Kohaku no Taija of Saturn, I infuse you with the power from those of the Royal Family of Saturn, now soul return," the process was the same as Kagura's, and by the time the process was done, Sango was crying, while hugging her brother Kohaku with super strength, almost killing him for a third time.

"Monk, please come here," Miroku walks up to Ryoko a little nervously, but he didn't let it show. "Hold out the hand with the curse," he blinks, but did what he was told. Ryoko grabs it, with both hands, and they were both surrounded by a purple aura. Miroku felt a burning sensation go through his hand, and when Ryoko released him, he opened up his right hand, cautiously, and saw that the Kazana was gone.

"How is this possible?"

"I made it so you can open, and closed it as you will. It will no longer, expand, unless it is heavily damage, so you don't have to worry about it sucking you up. It is now your true power, and it will still be passed on to your kids, but it will only activate by the time they reach the age of twelve or thirteen," she explained, and the others including Kagome was shocked at this.

"Thank you very much Ryoko-sama," he said, tears in his eyes, but wiped them away a second later.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for a friend of my imouto," she dismissed, but then turned her attention towards Kohaku. "Kohaku, what happen to the jewel?"

"Naraku, he vanished in a black portal, with some girl with blackish blue hair, with pale lavender eyes. I think he called her Hyuga Hinata, and she was working for some being call the Chaos. She offered him power, he took it, and vanished through the portal, but not before he summon some demons to attack me, to take the jewel. The girl had a companion with her, he had ashy gray hair, but his eyes were alway closed. He had two swords strapped to his waist, a dark moon like design for the guard," both Ryoko, and Kagome narrowed their eyes at the descriptions of the two people. "He then summon those things called Heartless, and had them chase after me," he finish with a sigh.

"Thank you, Kohaku," Ryoko then turns to everyone else. "How about we go to that Totosai guy now, to get us some swords made for us," she said with a grin, phasing into a tree, hopping in a random direction.

"Ryoko, your going the wrong way," Kagome shouts phasing after her, with a smile on her face.

"Kagome, seems much more happier," Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

"I agree with Shippo, Lady Kagome looks very happy," Sango, Kirara, Koga, and Inuyasha nods with what both Shippo and Miroku had said.

"I'm going after them," Kagura then summons her feather, and took off into the air.

"I'm returning to my pack, and train for the return of Naraku. Bye Mutt Face," Koga smirked as he vanished in a vortex of wind.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU MANGEY WOLF," shouts Inuyasha, resisting the urged to draw Tessaiga.

"I wish to follow Lady Kagome, and find out how she is related to the demon women, how she possesses the Banryu, and how she can do that phasing technique, as if she was a demon herself," Miroku said frowning.

"I agree, let's go after them," Inuyasha then ran after the two demons, and traveling companion, with the others following him. After thirty minutes of running, they finally reached both Ryoko and Kagome. Once they did, they asked if they explained how they were related, among other things. So as they ran, everything was explained, Kagura also heard them talking, because she willed their voices with the wind, so she could hear them. Two hours later, they made it to Totosai's place, only to see the old demon sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up," Ryoko shouts, punching him lightly on the shoulder, not waking him. She punches him harder, but he still didn't move. Grinned wickedly, she summon a ki ball to her hand, then blasted the ground where he was at, sending high into the air with a scream. "Hahahahaha, that was great, maybe you shouldn't sleep so hard, old geezer, and things like that may not happen,"

"Who are you," the old demon asks, while scratching his head, and scanning over the group. "Inuyasha and friends, what can I do for you?"

"I need three swords made, Old Man," Ryoko demands, floated above ground without a care in the world. Totosai, and the others could only blink at her.

"But you have a perfectly good sword on your waist. It seems perfectly happy, from what I can tell. So why would you need three more?" he asked in confusion, and his eyes landed on Kagome's sword. "Can I see your sword?" Kagome handed him, her Banryu or her Black Silence as it was really called or just Silence. He looked it over, and whacked it a few times with his hammer, he then frowned. "She needs to be repaired. This beauty wouldn't last another battle. Can I have one of your fangs?" Kagome, brought her hand to her mouth, and placed it on one of her fangs. Focusing some power into her fingers, she pulls it out with ease. Handing the fang to Totosai, the demon places it in a pouch, and tied it to Silence. "Your sword should be repaired in a three days time," Kagome nods her head, and waits for Ryoko to finish her business with the old demon.

"One of the swords is for me, the other is for Kagura, and the last one is for...me. And what I do with them is none of your business," she growled baring her fangs at him, making him recoil a bit.

"Fine, I'll need two fangs from you, and one fang from her," they each gave them they're fangs, and he placed them all in separate pouches. "They should all be done within a months time," he said as she walked out of his home, and out into the smoldering lava surface.

"Ryoko-sama, shouldn't I get a sword as well?" Kohaku asks frowning.

"Actually kid, what you have is fine, just hand it to Kiyone, and she'll infuse it with some of her holy power," he did what he was told, and Kagome, focused on her Royal Energy, along with her Miko Energy, and then fused it into Kohaku's weapon.

"Monk and Taija Woman, hand her your weapons as well," they did, and Kagome, fused them both with some of her power.

"Kagome, what about me?" Shippo asks, his big green eyes widening in sadness. Kagome sees this, and immediately falls for his look.

"Shippo, your too young for your own sword, and your fang still needs time to mature. But how about this. I'll train you, until I find an old friend of mine, and then she could teach you all about fox magic, and fox yoki abilities," Shippo immediately brightens at this.

"Really? Who'll be teaching me after you?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune," she responds casually, causing Shippo's eyes to widen, along with Inuyasha's, Sango's, Miroku's, and Kirara's.

"Kyuubi-sama, I'm going to be even stronger than you Inuyasha," Shippo shouts grinning at the scowling hanyo.

"Feh, even if you do get trained by some powerful demon, I'll still be stronger than you, shrimp," Inuyasha scowls, punching Shippo on his head.

"Kagome," Shippo whines as he ran to Kagome, who glares at the nervous Inuyasha.

"Now, hold on Kago-"

"Osuwari," and Inuyasha impacts the ground with a loud thump, Ryoko laughs, and phases to the ground.

"Kiyone, we have to get going," Ryoko shouts, walking out and creating a purple portal.

"To where?" she asks, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"First, my mother wants to meet you, second we have to train for four years to prepare for the Chaos, and this Naraku demon. Lastly, you'll need to talk to Anna," this caused Kagome to pale greatly.

"Before I go, there is a person I must see," she said as she snapping her own fingers, and another purple portal opened. She turns to the others, and motions them to follow her, as she walks through. Ryoko shrugs her shoulders, closes the portal she made, and walks through the portal Kagome had just went through.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Inuyasha growls sightly, walking through the portal. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara and Kagura, follows them through, and were surprised when they were by the Bone Eaters Well. They saw Inuyasha walking after the phasing Kagome, and Ryoko, who were both heading to the village. When they finally reached the others, they saw Kagome talking with Kaede, about what happened earlier.

"Naraku has vanished, and my sister is within ye body Kagome," Kaede said softly.

"Yes Kaede. And I wish to make an offer for you, so you can live your life happily," this confused Kaede greatly, she thinks that she had lived a very good life, but yet a part of her had wished, that she had the chance to bare a child, and raise one as her own, but such thoughts were foolish on her part.

"What offer, Kagome?" she, and the others watched as a purple monovalent aura washed over both Kaede and Kagome. Kagome's eyes then glazed over slightly, then gained a harder look to them, but were still warm as they gazed into Kaede's aged eyes.

"To give you a chance to be happy," Kagome, who was now speaking Kikiyo's voice spoke. "To give you the chance to restart your life, from a younger age. To fulfill your desires not in just protecting the village, but in starting a family. I know that is what you desire, because I am your sister Kaede, and I know what you did or still do desire most," the surrounding people were shocked that a dead Miko was talking to them.

"Kikiyo," Inuyasha muttered under his breath sadly, Kikiyo turned towards him, and gave him a sad smile.

"Forgive me Inuyasha, for the grief I may have caused you. But, Kagome and I have our duties that we must accomplish...you must move on, my love," she spoke sadly, then she turns back to the glowing Kaede, missing the sorrowful look on Inuyasha's face. "Kaede, I have the power to turn the old, young again, to any age I desire. Do you wish to begin again, and start anew?"

Tears were forming in Kaede's eyes, she never believed that she would have the chance to start a family due to her old age, and now here was this girl, who she has seen a granddaughter, and a sister, who is now giving her a chance to start again. She nods her head slowly, not trusting her aged voice.

"So be it, by my power of the Princess of Saturn, and by the permission of my Queen," Ryoko nods her head, and the Saturn planetary symbol appears on her forehead in a purple glow. "I adopt you into the Saturian Royal Family as my imouto, and reverse the time on your body, by forty five years," a bright light then blinded the area, and when it died a fifteen year old Kaede stood in the place of the sixty year old Kaede. Kaede stares at her body in shock, tears in her eyes, then faster than the eye could see, she engulfed Kikiyo in a warm embrace.

"Onee-chan, I thank you deeply,"

"Don't thank me, Kaede, think of this, as an act of forgiveness for leaving you at such an early age, and for pushing all my duties onto your shoulders," she said smiling a small smile The Saturn planet symbol appeared on Kaede's forehead, before it vanished a second later. "I will have to leave you again, for an undetermined amount of time, but I will return to you, my sister," Kikiyo's eyes then glazed over, and they were now once again bright, and happy. "An you will always be like a grandmother to me Kaede," Kaede smiled warmly at her sister/granddaughter. "Be happy, start a family, and protect the ones you love from harm, you now have a great power inside of you, be careful," Kagome said softly, before walking over to Ryoko, who snaps her fingers, and a purple portal appears.

"Not sayin' that wasn't touching or anything," Ryoko starts while wiping her eyes slightly, in a sarcastic manner. "But I was getting bored, and I bet Sasami is goin ta be angry, seeing how I'm probably late for dinner. Let's go Kiyone, Kagura, and Fox Brat," she said, walking through the portal with Kagura following her in silence. Kagome turns back to her friends, tears in her eyes, she felt herself being embraced by Sango.

"Take care Kagome, and return to us soon," she said hugging her 'sister' closely. Miroku walked up next, and gave Kagome a hug as well, while patting Shippo on the head.

"Be safe on your journey Lady Kagome, you as well Shippo," Shippo smiled, tears also in his eyes, and felt his cheek being licked, by Kirara.

"I'll miss you too Kirara," Kirara meowed in response, and she licked Kagome as well, she giggled, and rubbed the cat demon under her chin.

"I'll miss you Kirara, make sure everyone stays out of trouble," the cat demon meowed, before jumping onto Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha walked up, and gave Kagome a friendly hug, knowing that he wouldn't be able to have her, but was still depressed over the whole thing.

"Be safe Kagome, we'll miss you here," then he suddenly pulled away from her. "And, don't die or I'll never forgive you," Kagome smiled at his words, and then looked down at Kohaku, and sent him a mental message.

_"Kohaku, take care of everything while I'm away, and live happily with your sister,"_ Kohaku was startled to hear Kagome's voice in his head, but replied back with a nod, and a smile on his face. Those who saw this, was confused by this, but decided to no ask questions.

"Goodbye everyone, take care," Kagome said, as she and Shippo walks through the portal, but before she went through, she sent a message to Kaede, or rather Kikiyo did.

_"I love you my sister, please find happiness,"_ Kaede smiles sadly, and replies back, not knowing if her sister heard her or not.

_"I will Kikiyo-nee,"_ Kikiyo smiles, from within Kagome's mind, and stared at the moon in the sky, from her place on the grassy hill she was on.

* * *

**Tenchi Universe**

"Took you long enough Kiyone," Ryoko called out from her position in the air. "Now allow me to set a few ground rules," Kagome, Shippo, and Kagura all waits for Ryoko to continue. "Whatever happens in there, is a daily occurrence so don't kill anyone, or try to hurt the annoying purple haired girl named Ayeka. Also, don't add sama to my name, I don't need any unwanted attention from any of the other occupants in the house. The only person who knows of my status is the crazy mad scientist Washu. Is there anything, any of you would like to add?"

"Don't call me Kiyone anymore Ryoko, call me by name, Kagome," Ryoko rolls her eyes, and turns to the others.

"Place is nice, but the air feels a little tainted," Kagura muttered slightly, as she felt the winds blow through the area. "At least it's better than being with that bastard Naraku," she said, smiling a real smile, a real small smile, and felt the wind swirl around her, as if recognizing her very being.

"Alright, it's now time for din-"

"RYOKO DINNER IS READY," Sasami shouts from the house door with a ladle in her hand.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT," Sasami blinks when she saw the extra people with her friend, sighing, she went back in the house to make a few extra plates for their guest. "Come on dinner is starting," the others followed her as she entered the house, where the other occupants of the room were waiting for Ryoko to join the table to eat. "Hi, everyone, I brought a few friends, to stay with us for awhile," she said floating down into her seat, and grabbing herself bowl of rice. With food in her mouth, she continued talking. "The girl blackish blue hair is my younger sister, Kagome. The fox demon on her shoulder, is her little friend Shippo, and the chick with the beautiful red ruby eyes, is Kagura. Sasami this is really good," she said while stuffing some fish into her mouth. Kagome giggles at everyones reactions, and had one though on her mind.

_'This is going to be an interesting four years,'_

**_"It will be a long four years,"_** Kikiyo retorts frowning.

* * *

**Avatar Universe**

Toph sat at the desk in Naruto's room, with a heavy frown on her face. It's been a week since the incident with Naruto, and he's been unconscious in his room for four days, having spent the former three screaming his lungs out in pain. She was still confused on what to do, she had her duty as Aang's teacher for him to learn earthbending, but there was also her duty for being a Guardian. For the past few days, she has received mostly all of her past life's memories, and she knew that she had a job to do, but she didn't want to leave her friends to fight the Firenation, by themselves. Also a few days ago, Takato, Nami, Nao, and Usagi had arrived as well, and were worried about Naruto. Usagi had decided that they will leave today, wither Naruto was awake or not, they will carry him if they had to, and Toph had to make a choice either to stay or not. Everything in the house, besides the stuff in Naruto's room was already sealed into sealing scroll's, and they were just waiting for Toph's decision. Toph sighs to herself, and makes her was over to the sleeping Naruto, slinging him over her shoulder, she makes her way outside.

When she left the house, she saw Mikoto eating some of Naruto's ramen, Tatsuki and Takato were sparring with their swords, Raven was meditating, Nao was leaning against a tree with her cellphone in her hand, Anna was sitting in the tree that Nao was leaning against, Usagi and Nami, were talking to Katara and Aang. Sokka was fishing in the river, with Momo playing in his hair. Appa was sleeping soundly near the house, with his tail twitching ever so slightly. Mikoto was the first to notice they're arrival, she smiles at her, a happy blush on her cheeks, enjoying Naruto's food.

"Toph-chan, come and try some ramen," she yells with ramen still in her mouth, surprisingly none of it flew from it.

"A little later, I made my decision," they all turns to her awaiting her answer. "I'm going with you, if I don't go, this world will have a lot more to deal with, then just the Firenation,"

"Good...choice...Toph-chan," Naruto mumbles in his sleep, with some drool coming out of his mouth. Shocked and disgusted, Toph lifts Naruto in the air, and threw him towards Raven, who stops him moments before he reached her. Cracking an eye open, Raven glares at her.

"I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't throw the sleeping prince at me Toph," her eyes flashing red as she said this. In response, Toph smirked, and her eyes momentarily flashed gold. They both glared at each other, before as one they turned away from the other. Raven then laid Naruto softly on the ground and went to resume meditating. but couldn't do to a pulse of power going through the area. All eyes turns to Aang, whose eyes were glowing white, and a white mist leaks out of his body forming into a white ball of energy. Aang then begins to speak in a very ancient, and sovereign-like voice.

**"Guardians, I am the Ancient one, I am using the Avatar's body as a vessel to speak with you. I along with the spirits of Air, Earth, Water, and Fire have all agreed to give each of the Guardians, and their own guardians the powers over elemental bending. Not only will you have these abilities, but you will have one extra that is similar to the Avatar State, but it will be vastly different. Enjoy your new gifts, and continue to protect the many universes from danger," **the orb of light then splits into many different pieces, and one slammed into Toph's chest, which surprised her greatly, along with the other guardians including Mikoto, Nao, and Anna. The other lights disappeared into many portals to go to who knows where. A few seconds later, Aang returned to normal, while holding his head in confusion.

"That was strange," Aang stumbles as he said this, and Katara was by his side in an instant. Toph felt much more in the vibrations in the earth as she walked around. She couldn't explain it, but it was like her vision had become a little clearer, she shrugs her shoulders, and watched as Usagi walks into the house, and exited it five minutes later, a few scrolls in her hands.

"Is everyone ready?" Usagi asks, walking towards the others, stuffing the scrolls in her pockets. They all nod, and Usagi closes her eyes for a few seconds, then she snaps the open, clapping her hands, she then spread them apart, a white portal appearing.

"Who has Naruto?" in response to Usagi's question, Raven levitates Naruto in the air with her powers. "Good let's go, and thank you for the stay, I hope you defeat the Fire Lord," Usagi shouts, walking through the portal, the others following her, and before Toph walks through, she turns back to her friends.

"You will probably never hear something like this again, but," she paused, and gave them a sad smile. "Be safe, your all like the family I never had, but always wanted," her friends smiled at her, and then Toph smirked. "Twinkle Toes, kick the Fire Lords ass for me," she shouted, and walked through the portal with a stray tear falling from her eyes.

"Did Toph just..." Katara was about to say, but Aang shook his head at her.

"We'll see her again one day, but for now, we have to defeat the Fire Lord," Aang said turning around, while wiping some tears from his eyes. Katara smiled, and followed him to Appa with Momo, and Sokka.

"What people should we invite for Toph's welcome back party?" Sokka suddenly asked, both Aang, and Katara stared at him in confusion. Seeing their looks Sokka sighed, while wiping his face with his hand. "Come on, I mean, the girl is going to be gone for four years. The least we can do is throw some kind of welcome back party for her," Katara slowly blinked, along with Aang, and Momo, as they flew through the air.

"That's actually a good idea, Sokka," Aang chuckled at Sokka's glaring form, while looking up at the sky, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Universe: The Look Out Tower**

The group walks out the white portal, to see a girl staring at them with a small glare, until she spotted Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-nee," Pan shouts with a smile. Tatsuki looked up from her book, that Usagi lent her, and smiled a big smile as she saw Pan.

"Pan," Tatsuki mumbles just as she was tackled to the ground, by the teary eye Pan.

"I thought, I never see you again," she then realized what she was doing, and composed herself in a flash.

"Enough of this emotional crap," Anna started scaring the group, except for Raven, because they thought she would have left by now. "Where's the idiot?"

"If your looking for father," Pan scowls. "He disappeared a couple of months ago," Anna let out a frustrated sigh, and glared up at the sky.

"I'll give you five seconds, to transport us where you are, or I'll make the rest of your long miserable life, a living hell, and you know I can do it," the others stares at her like she was crazy, but they watched as she opened her mouth, and began counting down.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..." everyone felt a strange aura covering them, but Anna still counted down.

"4..." the aura grew stronger, and Pan felt a group of familiar Ki heading there way, she waved, as her father Gohan, and the other Z Warriors appeared.

Just as Anna was about say five, they vanished, leaving a group of shock fighters.

* * *

**Unknown Plane**

When the Guardians appeared in the unknown realm, Anna had a smug smirk on her face. Standing a little distance away from them was a nervous looking ten year old Goku, with a smirking Urahara.

"Father, why the hell are you a child?" Tatsuki said, she then glares at Urahara. "And what they hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in our universe?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you all reach 'Bankai', and turn the others into Shinigami," he said pulling out a fan from no where.

"Grandpa," Pan started stalking towards Goku with her eyes a glaring green. "Why didn't you take me with you?" she said calmly, but Goku didn't answer, because he grabbed Anna's right hand, just as she was about to slap him.

"Why are you trying to hit me Anna? I brought you all u-HIAH," he screams as he was slapped by a powerful left hand, sending him flying through the air.

"Phantom...Left...Hand...Slap...Amazing," Naruto muttered, as he began talking about different flavors of ramen in his sleep. The others shook their heads at him, while Anna tried to figure out how he knew that name, but realized that she had used the same move on him multiple times on him. But that still doesn't excuse, how he knew what she did even though he's councilors.

"That's for transporting us at the last second, Idiot King," she growled, crossing her arms glaring at him.

"Tatsuki, why was Naruto screaming so loud, that people could hear him their own universes?" Tatsuki blinked at her, and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's because of my stupid apprentice, absorb a large amount of yoki and holy energy. Now that he has absorb the power, he will be asleep for an undetermined amount of time, the same thing has happen to my Master's third apprentice a couple of years ago," Anna explained with a sigh, before snapping her fingers, and a gray portal appeared. "I'll return in a few days to check on Naruto's condition, I have to go and check on the Miko girl. Mikoto take care of the kid, while I'm away," she then leaves without another word. Urahara looks back at Goku, only to see him unconscious, and sighs to himself. He grabs his cane, and rams in through, Toph, Nami, Raven, Mikoto, and Nao, knocking them into their spirit forms.

"It's time for Shinigami Training 101," he said smiling, his fan in hand

* * *

**Tenchi Universe**

"Come on Kagome, your stronger than this aren't you?" Ryoko laughs, parrying another sword strike her baby sister. Kagome glares at Ryoko, her eyes flashing red slightly. "Temper, temper, Kagome," Ryoko taunts, phasing behind her, slashing Kagome across her back. There was some blood on her sword, and she flicked it clean, frowning. "Your sloppy Kagome, where's that master swordsman, the people all across the Silver Millennium praised. I guess all of the years of peace, has made the Legendary Miko of Silence, weak," she taunted some more, and then everything happened in a chain reaction. Luckily none of the house guest, besides Washu, were at the house.

Kagome's eyes bled red, her hair flashed a dark purple

Silence transformed into its giant form, but a black version.

A pulse of power went through area, scaring off all wild life, putting both Shippo and Kagura on edge.

A white portal appeared a couple dozen feet behind Kagome.

Anna stepped out said portal, frowning heavily, making Ryoko pale.

A black aura surrounded Kagome's glaring form.

She bared her enlarged fangs at her sister, raising Silence in the air.

Anna walked calmly to the berserk Kagome, summoning white beads to her hands

Shippo jumps onto Kagura's shoulder, which the demon glared at him for, but Shippo ignored her.

**"Black Sile-"** Kagome starts in a demonic voice, but Anna was glowing a bright white, stopping Kagome, who turned around in alarm.

**"Kotodama no Nenju,"** she whispers, the beads in her hands separated, and flew around Kagome's neck.

**"Youki Retract,"** she commanded, closing her hands into a fist, the black aura around Kagome died down, and her features returned to normal. Silence returned to it's normal color, and reverted into it's kodaichi form. Before she could collapse to the ground, Ryoko caught her.

"Kagura, please take Kagome into the house, and stay with her until she awakens," Kagura nods, and walks over to Kagome, lifting her from Ryoko, and walks back into the house, with a worried Shippo following her.

"Are you trying to destroy this universe, Ryoko?" Anna demands, her white aura still surrounding her.

"Ah, got to go," Ryoko was about to phase away, but found herself being cornered by two girls with swords in their hands, aiming their blades at her neck. "Your not going to kill me are you?"

"Probably, I haven't decided yet," Anna responded coldly, a hint of malice in her voice. "But if I did that, you would just be reborn again, and once again your strength will be cut in half," she walks slowly towards the shivering demon. "I advise you to never do that again, the 'Demon Rage' is the worst of the 'Berserk Transformations'. I will not have what Hotaru did to everyone during the Silver Millennium happen here," she stalks closer to the glaring demon woman, and brought her lips to Ryoko's ear. "And you made me use one of my special beads, that I was planning on using for the new dark power I felt recently. And luckily for you, I made three pairs of them," Ryoko shivers as she felt Anna's cold breath on her ear. "Now I have to make some more, and you are going to pay somehow," Anna then walks away, to where she sensed a waterfall, her shikigami following her.

"After all these years, she's still scary," Ryoko then heard snickering coming from above her, she looks up, and saw Washu trying to hold in her laughs. "Quit laughing hag," Washu puts her hand to her chest in mock hurt.

"I'm hurt, Little Ryoko," Ryoko glares at her angrily, a purple malicious aura surrounding her. "Weren't you just the one, who said," she coughed a few time, and somehow duplicated Ryoko's voice perfectly. " Hold on, 'Temper, temper', take your own advise Ryoko," she laughs just as Ryoko fired a ki ball at her, and the branch she was sitting on exploded. "You have terrible aim, Little Ryoko," Washu replied from behind the surprised Ryoko, who then tried to swipe her with her sword, but was blocked by Washu's black energy sword. "Your swordsmanship, needs improvement as well," Washu said in a sing a song voice, as she began walking away from the growling Ryoko.

_'How the hell did she do that,'_

"It's my secret, Little Ryoko," Washu shouts, walking farther away towards the house, to work on more experiments.

"Forgot about that link thing," Ryoko sighed, floating into the air, and began meditating, like Anna was doing some miles away, under a freezing waterfall with her shikigami guarding her.

* * *

**Tamers Digital World**

Fiery explosions went through the area, where Hikari was running for her life. Chasing her was a champion level digimon, and Gatomon, was somewhere with her sadistic mother. She knew her mother would be disappointed in her if the only thing she did was run, so she turned around just as Greymon fired a giant fireball at her. She glares at it in defiance, and took a deep breath, red flames began blazing on her arms as she did. Cocking her fist back, she punches the giant fireball away, then charges the digimon, but was quickly swatted away by Greymon's tail. Crashing hard into the ground, Kari had blood dripping from her head. Eyes widening in fear, she she saw Greymon preparing to charge another fireball to destroy her.

_'I'm going to die,'_ Kari thought in fear, staring at the smirking Greymon in the eyes.

**"Weak,"** a voice within Kari snarled in disgust. The Mars planet symbol flashed on her forehead, but instead of red, it was black.

_'No...not you...I can handle this myself,'_ Kari glares hard at the Greymon, her eyes slowly bleeding red, her hair too began turning a blood red, with black highlights in them.

**"Your weak, and I will not die, because of it,"** the being screamed, and Kari felt herself losing control over her body.

_'Stop, I won't allow you to take over,'_ she grits her teeth in pain, trying to fight back the dark entity.

**"Too...late,"**

A giant black fiery explosion rocks the area, taking out everything in a four mile radius.

* * *

**Nanoha Universe**

Subaru sat in a tree, smiling sadly. Her friends were leaving in a few hours to continue on their training journey. Subaru, herself wouldn't be able to go, because she was apart of the TSAB, and she had a duty in her universe to attend to. She had told the others this, and they reluctantly agreed that it would be for the best for her to stay, and protect her universe, and not be court martial for vanishing for four years.

So deep in thought, she didn't notice Will leaning against the tree, she was sitting on, until the red head spoke, startling her.

"Sad faces, don't do you justice, Subaru," she spoke calmly, the wind blowing through her hair. "We'll meet again in a few years time, just continue to train yourself, and be prepared for the Chaos to come," Subaru glares at her irritation.

"If you thought that was supposed to cheer me up, your dead wrong," Will smirks at Subaru, her eyes full of amusement.

"I thought, I was doing a pretty good job," Subaru cracked a smile at her, and just stared up at the sky. "At least, I got you to smile," Subaru's smile widens, and jumps down from the tree. Will watch as her, Mach Caliber started beeping, and flashing.

"Yes?" Subaru asked in a serious tone.

**"Come back to base immediately Sergeant Subaru, we have a situation,"**

"I'll be there in ten," Subaru gave Will a sad smile, activated her Wing Road, and before she could leave, Will spoke out to her.

"Be careful Subaru-chan, we're still going to need you. So don't die...yet," Will said with a smirk, Subaru shook her head, and gave Will a wave, and then took off with a big smile on her face. "Come on Izumi," Izumi steps out from behind the tree, just as Will created a white portal, and stepped through.

"Wait up," she shouts, running after her, a red diamond shape object in her left hand and a white triangle shape object in her right.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure Universe**

The Chosen have been searching all through the digital world for Yagami Hikari, and for her partner Gatomon. Sora had told the others what she had saw, and they immediately shouted at her why, she didn't stop her from leaving. Sora explained to them, that for some reason, the moment the strange woman had showed up, her body was paralyzed with fear. Her friends didn't really believe her, but let it go. After that they went searching in the digital world for her, after Sora had told them about how they were going to a digital world to train. Train for what? They didn't know, but Tai was hurt when he had found out that she was happy to see some sort of family members, that he nor his parents knew about. For as long as he knew her, he knew that there was something different about her, but didn't understand what. But he has a strange feeling that the giant digital dragon sovereign digimon in the sky was about to tell them.

"Azulongmon, where is my sister?" Tai shouts out to the blue digital dragon.

"The Guardian of Light? She is out preforming her duties to this universe,"

"Guardian of Light?" everyone asked in unison.

"And please explain when you said that she was performing her duties to the universe?" Izzy asks frowning.

"There are many Guardians, who protect an assign universe. But there are only thirteen main guardians who each protect a sector that holds many different universes. Each Guardian comes from a Royal Family belonging to each planet, and some of them even have their own digimon partner, with their assign crest to their universe. Young Kari was assign to this universe as the Guardian of Light," Azulongmon explained, and the others were a little overwhelm at this information.

"Who are these Guardians? And what planet, and Royal Families do they all come from," Takeru asks, and Azulongmon's eyes shined a bright white, the clouds in the sky, started forming into a giant circle.

"Allow me to show you," a picture started forming into in the giant clouds, and it showed Usagi, Naruto, Selenity, and Jiraiya, all dressed in royal clothing, all with the moon symbol on their foreheads. "This is the Royal Family of the Moon. The Guardian of Purity: Princess Serenity or Tsukino Usagi, The Guardian of Spirit: Prince Naruto or Uzumaki Naruto, Queen Selenity, and her father King Jiraiya," the picture then faded away, revealing another one, showing Endymion, and Toph.

"From the Royal Family of Earth is; Prince Endymion or Chiba Mamoru, and his younger sister, The Guardian of Life: Princess Toph or Toph Bei Fong, as she goes by now," the picture then fades away to show Kari, standing next to a boy who could pass off as her twin, with a few other people, and Sora recognized one of them as the woman, who Kari walked off with.

"This the Royal Family from Mars. Queen: Asanuma Nami, Princess Mai. Princess Rei, Princess Shana, The Guardian of Chaos: Prince Takato, and The Guardian of Light: Princess Hikari," the others were silent on the outside, but were too shock to actually say anything. Then two blue haired girls showed up in royal clothing as well.

"These two are from the Royal Family of Mercury. Princess Ami, and Princess Emerald, who is a Guardian to her assign universe," then it showed the Royal Family of Jupiter.

"From the Royal Family of Jupiter. King Goku, his daughters; Princess Makoto, The Guardian of Virtue: Princess Tatsuki, The Guardian of Ambition: Princess Pan. The King's sister, Princess Hakufu, who is a Guardian to her own universe," then it showed the Royal Family belonging to Venus.

"Princess Minako, and Princess Izumi," then he showed the Uranus Royal Family. "Princess Haruka, and Princess Subaru," then the Neptune Royal Family. "Queen Neptune, Princess Nami, and Princess Michiru," then the Saturn Royal Family, with them either in royal clothing, or in some kind of battle armor. "Queen Ryoko, and her daughters; The Guardian of Darkness: Princess Raven, and Princess Hotaru. The Queen's sister; Princess Kiyone, and the little one in her arms; Princess Rhea," then showed the Royal Family of Pluto, who both had they're own weapons in their hands. "Princess Setsuna, who will become Queen of Pluto, but she is currently the guardian of the Gates of Time. Princess Akira, who is a Guardian, and who will be the Guardian of the Gates of Time in the near future," he finished with an almost unnoticeable sigh.

"But why did she leave now?" Davis shouts.

"She left to train for four years, to prepare for the Chaos,"

"Chaos? But isn't that Takato guy the Guardian of Chaos?" Yolei asked in confusion.

"He is, but that is just the name of his universe. It has no connection to the enemy,"

"I have another question," Davis suddenly asked, and the others turns to him. "Which planet of Royals is the most dangerous? And the most powerful?" Azulongmon was quiet for about five minutes, before answering the young Chosen's question.

"It is hard to say. The Royals from the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn are all very powerful. They each have a normal transformation, and a dark transformation. The people from Mars all have a terrible temper, and when they transform into their dark transformation stages, they have go into a sort of genocide mode, and their dark emotions are amplified. They could easily destroy any of the Sovereigns if they were to fight at full power," the others couldn't imagine sweet Kari turning into something like that, but Ken, and Tai thought differently.

"The Royal Family from the Moon, all have a similar power, but on a much larger scale. The only difference is that they, go berserk when something close to them is seriously injured, dead, or like the other Royal Families, when they are in a near death state, they will activate their dark transformations. There has only been one dark transformation from Jupiter, and Princess Hakufu was the cause of this disaster. She almost destroyed all the planets surrounding Jupiter, due to her losing herself in her rage, and she was exiled to another dimension for this, for a safe guard to her planet, and others. An exiled has happen once before, five hundred years earlier to the former Queen of Saturn Dione. Her anger, and dark transformation almost destroyed the entire universe, and the ones connecting to them. She sent herself in self exiled to protect her love ones. Sadly, Princess Hotaru also went through the same, and once again, the universe was almost destroyed, but Princess Haruka, Princess Michiru, and Princess Setsuna, put her in a dark sleep, saving the universe once again, but also leaving it weaken enough, for the Chaos to evade and destroy everything, sending everything into utter chaos and terror,"

"And this Chaos is back again, and Kari, along with the other Guardians are preparing for it," Tai said a strange glint in his eyes, but it instantly disappeared. Agumon felt a change in Tai, and turn to him, but some of his hair is covering his eyes, stopping the digimon from getting a good look at his partner. Tai slowly turns to Agumon, staring intently in the eyes, and Agumon is engulfed in a bright orange light. The others turns to him, and were surprised to see WarGreymon standing where Agumon just was. They turns towards Tai, and have to hold back a gasp. Tai's eyes were now at blood shot red, he had dark black markings under them, and his hair was now black, and rested on his shoulders. His digivice morphed into a black and orange digivice burst, and a sword appeared on his waist strapped to it by a white sash. He grinned a sadistic like smirk towards the startled chosen, and digimon.

"Chaos," Azulongmon shouts, his chains on his body shooting towards the smirking Tai, but he just raised his hands, and a dark barrier formed around him, and WarGreymon, and blocked the sovereign digimon's attack.

"No, I'm am just one of Master's servants. I have to admit, I didn't expect this boy to be from that line of people. This is a perfect body to control for my Master," Tai said darkly as he stared at the gathering chosen, until his eyes landed on Sora, his eyes momentarily returned to its orginial color, and the markings around his eyes faded slightly, before returning. "I don't have much time, so I bid you farewell, and I will be sure to kill you all, when I return, especially you," he said as he directed his finger towards the startled Sora.

"Like, I'll let you get away with my best friend's body," Yamato shouts, then turns to Gabumon, and the digimon was engulfed in a bright blue light, MetalGarurumon took his place. Soon all the others evolved their digimon into their highest forms, and prepared to strike down the being who was possessing Tai's body, and the dark WarGreymon, but Tai just chuckled darkly, and a purple light flashed into the area. Standing next to Tai, was none other than Hyuga Hinata wearing a black cloak, and the black markings around her eyes were even darker than before. Next to her was her partner Minervamon, and she was smiling happily at the chosen children, and their digimon.

"Minervamon, if they move an inch, do not hesitate to attack," Hinata orders in a cold voice, and Minervamon nods silently.

"Who are you, Young Warrior?" Tai asks scowling darkly. Hinata kneels down to one knee, and bows to Tai.

"I am Hyuga Hinata, and that's my partner Minervamon. We were sent here, by Lord Chaos, to bring you to his domain, Lord Zoi," Azulongmon's eyes widen at the name, and attempt to attack again, but Minervamon appeared to intercept the attack.

**"Olympia Slash,"** she cries, cutting the lightning chains in two, reappearing back on the ground, by Hinata's side, with her Olympia resting on her shoulders. "Can't have you attacking my partner, or the Lord now can I?" Minervamon states grinning madly.

"It is time to take our leave, Lord Zoi," Hinata said crossing her arms over her chest, two swords appearing in them. The one in her right had, was snow white, the guard was shaped like a six pointed star, and it had the words 'Yang' engraved into the guard, with the yin yang symbol on the hilt. In her left hand was a pitch black sword, the guard was shaped like a six point star, and had the words 'Yin' engraved into it, with the yin yang symbol on the hilt.

"Farewell Chosen," Tai said, as Hinata made a tare in reality with her swords, he stepping through the tare. Minervamon went next, and the Chosen were about to follow, but Hinata swung her Yang Sword at them, a black energy wave shot out of it, forcing them to dodge for cover, and Hinata walks through the portal, during their struggle to their feet, the tare closing behind her.

_'That girl was wilding the Swords of Destiny,'_ Azulongmon thought, as he sadly looked down at the distraught Chosen.

"Train young chosen, and prepare for the Chaos. Then you may have a chance to save your friend from the Chaos," the children all looked up at Azulongmon.

"How long do we have?" Sora asked quietly, trying gain control over emotions.

"Four years, Child of Love, if that is all, it is time for me to take my leave," with that Azulongmon flew up high into the clouds, and to who know where.

"Let's go Garudamon," Sora commanded, and her digimon picked her up, and flew away in her partners hands.

"Let's follow Sora's example, and go train. Come on MetalGarurumon," Yamato said hopping on his digimon's back, and went away. One by one each Chosen followed their example, and went their separate ways, all with the same or similar thoughts running through their minds.

_'We're going to save you Tai,' _or _'The Chaos is going to pay' _or_ 'Kari, where ever you are, be safe,'_

* * *

**Naruto Universe**

It's been three weeks since Hyuga Hinata has been kidnapped, while on a mission, and five weeks since the difference's of Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade was on the brink of destroying the village, and Jiraiya has been no where to help her,with her problems. The thing that has her worried were the creatures that kidnapped Hinata. Team Eight, explained that they were black creatures that walked on all fours, with yellow eyes, no mouth, with black antennas on their heads. She took a sip of her sake, and placed her hands on her head in frustration.

"Damn it, where did those things take her?"

"My guess, is that the Chaos has taken her into their clutches Tsunade," Tsunade turns around in her seat, and spots Jiraiya sitting in the window seal frowning.

"Jiraiya, where have you been? And whose this Chaos, your talking about?" Tsunade asked, downing another bottle of sake.

"The Chaos is a dangerous being, it has enough power to destroy this universe along with every other universe out there," Tsunade stared at Jiraiya like he has been hit in the head too many times. Seeing her look, Jiraiya explained about the Chaos, the Guardians, Digimon, different universes, The Royal Families, and the Chaos threat that is to come in four years. "If what you said is true, then who is the Guardian to this universe," Jiraiya then smirks, and Tsunade never like that look on his face.

"Naruto and I, of course,"

* * *

**Unknown Plane**

Sword clashes were heard all throughout the cloudy clearing, and shock waves also went through the area. In the air, Tatsuki, Pan, and Goku were fighting a two on one battle. Both Pan and Tatsuki fought against the smirking Goku with all they had, but the Chibi King, haven't even broken a sweat yet. Tatsuki suddenly flew high into the air, and raises both hands into the air. Black ki started forming into her hands, with black lightning lighting the gray sky.

_"Panny, get out the way,"_Pan not needing to be told twice, flew as fast as she could away from Goku, just as Tatsuki released her attack.

**"Dark Lightning Flash,"** her voice sounded through the area, and she aimed her black lightning infested hands at Goku, and a giant blast of energy shot out of them. The energy blast was black, with black lightning surrounding it, and Goku smirks in response, and prepared his signature move.

**"Kamehameha,"** he shouts, a blue energy wave emitted from his hands. Naturally Goku's attack overpowered Tatsuki's, but she didn't give up. She pushed more power into her attack, she felt her attack slowly being pushed back, and luckily for her Pan decided to help.

**"Kamehameha,"** she cries, her attack combining with Tatsuki's, and the power of their combine attacks, were slowly pushing Goku's wave back. In response Goku, powers up slightly, a white aura engulfing him. His wave then pushed back they're attacks, and both Pan and Tatsuki were engulfed by Goku's wave, a large explosion rocking the area, and both girls fell out of the air unconscious. Goku quickly flew over, and caught the two, and places them next to the sleeping Naruto.

"Alright, whose next?" Goku asks grinning, stretching his arm. Usagi and Takato both walked up. Usagi had abandon her normal clothing, and had settled with a white shirt, blue shorts, with her black boots. Takato also changed his appearance, and had left his goggles by the sleeping Naruto. He now wore a red shirt, black fighting pants, with black boots similar to Usagi's, except his had red lining on them. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Usagi, do you remember how to transform?" Usagi shook her head no, and Goku sighed to himself. "What about you, Takato?" Takato also shook his head.

"I guess,it's up to me, to remind you how," with that he powered up again, and vanished from sight, the two teens following his movements.

Some distance away from them, Urahara, was waiting for Toph, Raven, Nami, Mikoto, and Nao to emerge from the hole they were in. It's almost been three days, since they begun training, and they should be out any time now.

_'I'm so bored, I wonder when these five will come out of there,'_ no sooner as he thought that, spiritual pressure erupted from the hole, driving Urahara to his knees. _'Maybe having all five of them go at once, wasn't one of my brightest ideas,'_ he chuckles, slowly rising to his feet. He smiles slightly watching each of them exit the whole they were in and couldn't help but be impressed with their level of power.

**"Damn this mask is annoying," **the cat mask hollow said, before she grabbed it and ripped it off her face revealing the smirking Nao.

**"Your telling me,"** this hollow mask resembled a shark, when the user pulled it off, Nami's frowning face was seen.

**"I'm hungry,"** the female behind the darker, more malicious looking cat hollow mask said. Breaking her mask with her zanpakuto, Mikoto stood, stretching her limbs.

**"When are you not hungry?"** the raven masked hollow questions sarcastically. A dark energy watches over the mask slowly, then yanks it off, revealing a scowling Raven.

**"Cut her a break, I'm hungry too,"** came the irritated reply on a normal masked hollow, who had many black tribal like markings on it. Smashing it with her fist, Toph's glaring face was seen, glaring into Raven's annoyed purple eyes.

"Good, your all shinigami, now I can work with the others in developing their bankai, while you all can train together," interjects Urahara casually, completely ignoring the glares they were all sending him. To his dismay and pain, he was hit over the head with Mikoto's staff, that appeared from no where.

"Why did you hit me?" the man groans out, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Felt like it," frowns Mikoto, turning to where Goku was fighting off both Usagi and Takato. Urahara sighs mentally and scans over everyone, then frowns, feeling the level of power everyone was at.

_'It's going to be awhile, before everyones in shape for Chaos and his men,'_

* * *

**Naruto Universe - Orochimaru's Lair**

Explosions went through the current base, Orochimaru was currently residing. The Snake Sennin frowns, his training session with Sasuke coming to a sudden halt. Kabuto who was leaning against the wall, near the entrance of the room, leaps away, just as the doors were shot shot forward by another explosion.

Out of the smoke, to Sauske's surprised, was Hyuga Hinata, with three others. The first was her digimon, who was grinning madly, her sword shining brightly. Next to her, was a girl around twenty, she had long strawberry blond hair, cold green eyes so cold, it sent a shiver through Sasuke and Kabuto. She was dressed in a black battle kimono, a red dragon decorating it, circling from the back to the front, so its head was baring fangs, as if it was going to bite her right breast. Strapped to her waist was a katana with a red cloth linked to the hilt. Next to her holding, looking bored at everything was the gray-haired boy, from Chaos's Lair and when Hinata recruited Naraku into their group.

These two were; Sonsaku Hakufu and Aoi Hyomaru, one forced into working with Chaos, the other loyal without question.

"Orochimaru," Hinata greets eerily. "Its an honor to finally meet one such as yourself," the sennin frowns at the girl, wanting more than anything to kill her, but something stopped him from doing so, he didn't know what, so he stayed put.

"No Hyuga, the honor is all mine," the snake casually replies. "Mine telling me why you're here, I doubt it is to join my ranks, is it to return Sasuke to Konoha,"

"Don't insult me Orochimaru, I can care less about the Uchiha and Konoha," spat Hinata venomously. The shadow markings under her eyes growing darker. "I am here to offer an alliance, my master Chaos, wishes for you to join him in his goals, in return, he will give you what you desire most...immortality,"

The sennin's eyes widens hearing this. Immortality, its what he needed, to be able to achieve his dream of learning every jutsu in existence. That is why he needs Sasuke's body, his eyes are the key to that, but if what this girl was saying is true, then he could have even more power, by having both Sasuke's body and immortality.

"And who is this Chaos you speak of?" the ninja questions, eying them all.

"Master Chaos is in his realm. You can meet him, if your accept his offer," casting her eyes on Sasuke, she glares darkly at the Uchiha. Sasuke, stared her down, not all effected by her glare. To prove his superiority, he activates his sharingan, blasting her a full dose of his killing intent. To his dismay, the girl barely flinched at it, just before she activated her Byakugan, releasing even more killing intent then he released. Sasuke barely battered an eye at the massive killing intent, but he was inwardly surprise feeling it from the girl he had passed off, as weak and shy.

"Before I agree, I wish to test the strength of one of the people with you, to see if its really worth joining your Master,"

"Chose who you wish to battle Orochimaru,"

"The girl, wearing the kimono, I wish for her to battle Kabuto,"

"The name is Sonsaku Hakufu, remember it Old Man," sneers Hakufu, stepping forward, an intense aura of power releasing from her body as she did

"Such tactics does not intimidate me," announces Kabuto, also stepping forward, his hands covered in green chakra.

Without warning, Kabuto charges, preparing to cut the tenons in Hakufu's throat. This however wasn't meant to be, as Hakufu's hands shot out, forming a green ki shield, negating the attack, and repelling Kabuto's body back into a wall with a bang. Rushing at the down Kabuto, ki formed in Hakufu's hand, slashing with it, a green energy shot slash shot out of her hand, ripping through the wall, Kabuto was previously at. Appearing behind Hakufu, Kabuto's hand shot through the girl's neck or what he thought was her neck, but was merely an afterimage, making his eyes widen in shock.

_'What? Where?'_

Kabuto's question was answered, when a foot connected with his chest, sending him crashing through multiple pillars. Cracking open his pain filled eyes, he saw Hakufu running in sync with his flying body. The girl leaps into the air with a flip, delivering a massive, rib breaking, ax kick to his chest, sending him down to the ground unconscious, blood leaking from his mouth.

"The Great Sonsaku Hakufu wins again," the girl shouts in excitement, the blackness of her eyes fading slightly, until a black surge of electricity ripped through her body, in and out, the shadows returning full force. In a zombie-like daze, she walks back to where Hinata and Hyomaru were waiting patiently.

"Are you satisfied Orochimaru?" Hinata questions leering at him.

"I am, who is this girl,"

"Sonsaku Hakufu," snarls Hakufu, her eye flashing green.

"Sonsaku Hakufu, she is a very powerful woman, someone not even the greatest of ninja would want to anger," was Hinata's calm reply.

"I'm curious, why have you left Konoha?" Orochimaru questioned.

"I will not answer that question," Hinata said lowly, the markings under her eyes fading slightly. "Grab what you need, we leave in five minutes," Orochimaru left with a now conscious Kabuto to gather some important materials, leaving Sasuke with Hinata, Hyomaru, and Hakufu.

"Hows the dobe?" the Uchiha asks, staring blankly into Hinata's equally emotionless eyes.

"I don't know anyone by that name Uchiha," the shadows under her eyes grew unnaturally dark, a black hue appearing beneath them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, how is he?" grits out Sasuke, not in the mood for games, also for some reason, not wanting to anger the Hyuga Heiress. Maybe it was fear, but that thought was absurd, him, fearing Hyuga Hinata, that was a laugh, but unlike when he knew her, she had an unnatural aura of death and destruction around her, something that was foreign to her naturally, calm and peaceful nature.

"Sometime after the mission to retrieve you, he was ran out of the village, the village declared him dead, and celebrated his leaving for awhile. I however knew different, and went out searching for him in the surrounding universes with no luck," her voice was low and deadly.

Listening to Hinata speak about all she knew what Naruto may be going through, Sasuke knew his former teammate would be a force to be reckon with, and knew he would have to train even harder to defeat him, for the battle he knew would be coming in the near future.

_'Naruto, you just continue growing don't you...I won't allow you to surpass me in power,'_ Sasuke thought darkly, the curse seal on his neck pulsating in agreement.

* * *

**Sailor Moon Universe**

Setsuna stared at Princess Kakyuu in worry, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The Starlights...have been taken captive?" Setsuna said in disbelief. "This is most troubling, so many warriors captured by the enemy,"

"How many have been captured?" Sailor Galaxia questions, from her poistion in a tree, her long orange hair, that faded into red blowing in the wind.

"A total of nine if you include your warriors Kakyuu-hime," answers Pluto.

"Which warriors?" Kakyuu asks softly, her eyes betraying the calmness of her voice.

"Tokiha Mai, the Princess of Mars, Shana the Princess of Mars, Sonsaku Hakufu, the King's younger sister, also a Princess of Jupiter, Kuga Natsuki, a Wolf Guardian to Subaru, the Princess of Uranus, Hyuga Hinata, the one who wields the Swords of Life and Death, Yagami Taichi, the reincarnated son of the Nidama Clan on Mars, and the Starlights,"

"All of them...this...this is not good for anyone. Including if they have the girl who carries those two swords," mumbles Galaxia.

"Dangerous I know, but the Guardians are all preparing for Chaos, the others in their very own universes are also preparing, we must do the same, come with me so we can plan accordingly,"

Opening a portal to the Guardian Domain, Setsuna walks through, Galaxia and Kakyuu following after her.

* * *

**Naruto Universe**

_**Konoha**_

Ninja around the village, trained day and night vigorously on orders of the Hokage. No one knew why they were training other than they were preparing for war, for who exactly, they didn't know, but knew it was something dangerous, feeling something off in the air. The aura in the air felt dark and malicious, some thought it was Orochimaru, others believed it to be another Kyuubi, but no, it was the coming of a terrible war, a war none of them may survive.

The Konoha Twelve turned Nine, with their sensei were training to the point of exhaustion, trying to push pass their natural limits.

Team 10 trained in mostly team attacks, and strategic maneuvers. Separately they trained in their clan attacks, with their sensei training in manipulating his own techniques to a greater degree.

The remaining members of Team 8, also trained in clan techniques, including their taijutsu, so they train with Team Gai to improve, who were monsters compared to the other teams training, thanks to Gai and his ridiculous training routines.

Team 7, or what was left of them, trained mostly in the Forest of Death with Mitarashi Anko, or when they could train together, thanks to Sakura taking lessons from Tsunade, who made Sakura her apprentice, with Ino and Tenten taking a lessons from Shizune, for future uses whenever their own teammates were down.

The Academy were teaching less book work, and more practical things, like survival, jutsu, taijutsu skills, anything a genin up to a chunin would know, making the village that much stronger, and more prepared for the future.

Other Kage and other ninja village leaders knew of the threat to their world, and were making their own preparations, with good intentions or bad, depending on how you look at it.

* * *

**Sailor Moon Universe**

_**Earth**_

Haruka fists connected hard with the ground, a large fissure going through it. Hotaru and Rei who were on the receiving in of the attack, leaps into the air avoiding following into the trench created by the blond. Reaching out for Hotaru, Rei threw the girl towards Haruka with a snap, sending her flying like a rocket. Gathering power into her right arm, Hotaru punches Haruka in her face, sending the blond skidding across the ground, a bruise forming on her left cheek.

"Nice punch, but you have to do better," lectures Haruka, appearing next to Hotaru in an instant, punching her back in the face, sending her crashing across the ground, tumbling and rolling like a bundle of heap, straight into a tree knocking her out.

Rei seeing this, appeared next to the down girl to check her condition and sighs deeply, seeing her just unconscious. Propping her up against a tree, she charges Haruka once more, her fist covered by blue flames.

Smirking, wind wraps around Haruka's fist, she too charging, intent on defeating Rei, a girl she sparred with countless times in her past life.

Fist connecting, a large explosion rocked the area, a tower of blue fire shooting through the sky, the winds in the area blowing wildly.

Not too far away from those three, Makoto and Minako sparred in the air, lightning and light based attacks lighting the night sky. Some distance away, Michiru and Ami sat on a pond, having a battle between minds, with Mamoru sitting on a large rock pillar, meditating connecting with the planet, trying to see through its eyes.

* * *

**Tamers Universe**

_**Digital World**_

Renamon and Ruki both fought off countless rookie-level digimon. Ruki having a much harder time than her partner, who was easily defeating them, but was steadily improving. Breathing heavily, Ruki kicks a digimon in his head deleting it, much to her surprise.

Jenrya and Terriermon were fighting their own digimon, Jenrya fairing more better than Ruki, knowing martial arts, making him better at dodging and countering than his friend.

The other tamers, sans Juri were all there as well, training to become stronger, even Shuichion who wouldn't take no for an answer, came anyway to train.

Not too far away, watching them closely was Asanuma Nami, Takato's mother from the past, smiling softly at the children, who somehow managed to enter and leave the digital world freely, to help prepare for the Chaos and their friend's return. Sighing, the woman turns to her unconscious daughter, who was being watched over by her partner. Rubbing her head, she snaps her fingers and the wounds on Kari's body fully heal and she awakens.

"Time to begin again Hikari,"

* * *

**Bleach Universe**

_**Earth - Urahara's Shop**_

Yoruichi watches Ichigo sword fight with his two sisters, who were attacking him head on, having awaken their own powers days earlier. From her eyes, she could tell the boy was having a hard time fending them both off, it didn't help that Hiyori was attacking him from behind, and with Keigo and Mizuru firing multiple kido blasts at him.

_'Maybe I should call Soifon down her to train with, we all have to prepare,'_

Grinning, the woman watches Karin knee Ichigo in his gut, and Yuzu kick him in the face, knocking him to the ground, getting fried my multiple attacks from Keigo and Mizuru. Turning to her right, she saw Nel laying peacefully on her back, sleeping soundly, back in her child form, a trail of drool dropping from the corner of her mouth.

_'Another strange one,'_

* * *

**Titans Universe**

_**Earth**_

The Titans were all training, the defeat to Lust and the digimon a few weeks ago really motivated them to train that much harder, including the fact, it was possible their universe may come to an end. Having alerted the league of the threat, they too were preparing, well some were, not all, seeing how they had no proof of such a threat.

But that didn't mean the Titans around the world weren't preparing...because they were, knowing it was true, some being more spiritually aware than others, having felt the darkness in the air.

* * *

**One Piece Universe**

_**Earth - Thousand Sunny**_

The Straw Hat Crew sailed through the Grand Line, each doing their own carefree thing, or would have, if it wasn't for the red-haired girl laying in their grass, with a familiar blond-haired girl.

"Your the two who were with Nami," Luffy said, staring at Will and Izumi.

"Ah, thats us, we came to talk about the future of your world, and what you can do to prepare," Will said, staring Luffy in his eye.

"How can we prepare Ms. Guardian," Will's eyes snap towards Robin, who was staring knowingly at her.

"I'm no Guardian," Will said, figuring Robin meant Guardian like Universe-Guardian, not, Element-Guardian.

Robin hums softly, turning back to her book, her smile never fading.

"To prepare, just do what you can to ensure the survival of your world. Gather trustworthy allies, this place isn't safe from the Chaos, especially with Nami off training. I admit, this is one of the strongest domains, but also one of the most dangerous, thanks to the World Government,"

"How do you?" starts Sanji.

"I know a lot having to do with your world, seeing into the past or the future is no problem for me," the girl explains. "The World Government is the major obstacle of this world," she stares each of the Straw Hats in the eyes. "The Straw Hats are powerful. I have no doubt you'll accomplish your dreams, but with the Chaos attacking the many worlds, and being close friends to Nami, you'll be primary targets to the Chaos and its followers," a red portal opens behind Will, once she snaps her fingers. "As I said, gather allies, people you know who'll fight the good fight against the enemy, for the survival of this place, its going to need all the help it can get...I wish you all luck...lets go Izumi," Will walks through the portal, Izumi following close behind her, the portal closing behind them.

"Orders Captain," Zoro asks, staring at the scowling Luffy.

"We'll do what we have to do when the time comes," Luffy answers, entering the kitchen to finish eating his meal.

* * *

**Avatar Universe**

_**Earth - Ba Sing Se - Iroh's Tea Shop**_

"Your sayin that the Blind Girl is training to fight against those black creatures and those demons who attacked us the other day, with many others," the new Fire Lord, Zuko questions.

"Thats right, the Heartless and the demons, all work under Chaos, a terrifying being with even more power than all the Avatars put together," explains Aang

"And Toph supposed to go up against this powerful force?" a skeptic Sokka questions, the woman sitting in a chair across from Zuko, her son.

"Correct, she and the other Guardians, the Royals, and all others who can, will be fighting against the Chaos and its army," the woman said, calmly drinking tea.

"Who're the Royals?" questions Katara, staring at the former Princess.

"The Royals are beings who are brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, and or cousins to the Guardians in anyway. Should they be reincarnated, they are still considered a Royal, but some of the children, if they should have children, may or may not be a Royal. To identify if the child is a royal or not, a special energy is within them, that the parent is able to identify on birth. After that, the power locks away, deep with the soul of that child, only to be awaken by that Royal Parent," pausing Ursa drinks more of her tea, annoying everyone, except for Iroh, who too took this time to drink. Sighing in content she continues. "Every one is capable of reincarnating, everyone has a previous incarnation. The Avatar has the Avatar Line, while everyone else has one, two or three past incarnations. Anyone who was a Royal are existing now, that includes all of you in this room, anyone of you could be a Royal,"

"How do you know all this?" Mai asks, staring intently at the smiling woman.

"Because I too, am one of these Royals,"

* * *

**Dragon Ball Universe**

_**Earth - Look Out**_

"Your serious Dende?" a disbelieving Gohan asks the Guardian of Earth.

Dende had just explained to everyone, once again, why Pan had disappeared and what she was currently up to.

"The brat is with Kakarot and some others training for this thing," spat Vegeta irritably. "The clown and I should be able to defeat this thing without anyones help,"

"I wouldn't count on that," a voice said from behind them. Turning they saw Shizuru and Ryomou Shimei, one calmly drinking tea, the other glaring at each warrior. "I admit, your powerful, but your nothing compared to the Chaos," finishes Ryomou, sighing in irritation.

"Who're you?" demands Vegeta.

"Shizuru, the Demon Guardian to Orimoto Izumi"

"Ryomou Shimei, the Dragon Guardian to Sonsaku Hakufu,"

"Nice to meet you both, welcome to this universe," greets Dende.

"Thank you, its a pleasure to meet you as well," Shizuru said, placing down her tea cup, it vanishing in a flash. "Sorry for the interruption earlier, we just came here to check the status of this universe. This place is very powerful, it'll be one of the main places the Chaos will attack, once it gains enough power," the woman comments lowly. "One of the most powerful worlds, quite troubling, but alright,"

"Why is it troubling?" Shizuru glances at Piccolo.

"Even though this place is one of the strongest domains, it holds great villains, the Chaos is able to bring those who he wishes back to life only once. By taking their essence, it could recreate them, and bring them to their side. Unfortunately, this domain's afterlife keeps the bodies of those already deceased, and the Chaos only has to bring them to its side, by bring them back to life, once they die a second time, their entire essence, existence will ceased to exist...permanently,"

"There's a chance that the Chaos," a stun Gohan said.

"Exactly, once they join Chaos's side, they'll gain even more power than they once had. We already have conformation, that the several warriors have disappeared from Hell. One of these people go by the name of Broly,"

"Broly?" a worried Gohan said, not liking this at all.

"Yes Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, has been revived once again and is working directly under the Chaos and from our sources, he's seems to be unstoppable, but I'm sure Hakufu can beat him, once she comes to her senses," Ryomou mumbles the last part under her breath. "What you all need to do is prepare, train, do what you need to do to ensure the perseverance of this universe,"

A purple portal appears behind the two women.

"Don't worry about Pan-chan, she's quite the firecracker, she won't let anything stop her, especially with that one will always be around her," Shizuru releases a small laugh, as she walks through the portal. Ryomou grunts, she too walking through the portal, it closing behind her.

"We have a lot of work to do guys," Trunks said, breaking the silence.

"Shut it brat and meet me in the Gravity Room," orders Vegeta, flying off the Lookout, the others leaving as well, to do their own training to prepare for the threat.

* * *

**Guardians Domain**

Sitting in the conference room, were; Jiraiya, Selenity, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Galaxia, Princess Ursa, Queen Kakyuu, Anna, Ryoko, Shizuru, Ryomou, Urahara, Asanuma, Yumemiya Arika, Kagome with Shippo on her shoulders, Kagura, who stood behind Ryoko, and Nanoha Takamachi, with Fate Testarossa and Hayate Yagami, who had the Wolkenritter, standing behind her.

"Quite the crowd," Jiraiya said, eying every woman in the room, except for Selenity who was his daughter, Anna who would kill him, Arika who was a sixteen year old girl, and Vita who was a little girl.

"Cut the crap Old Man," demands Ryoko, glaring at Jiraiya. "Hows the status of the Guardians?"

"Three months has passed since the Guardians have all gathered," responds Jiraiya, losing his previous demeanor, and replacing it with a serious one. "Once they gathered, they begun training with Urahara and Goku. Having learned everything they could from Urahara in a span of one month, they are currently focusing on hand to hand combat with Goku, slowly conditioning their bodies and relearning everything they forgotten about fighting,"

"Hand to Hand Combat? Is Tatsuki still the...well...best in this combat?" questions Ryomou.

"Yes, but the Pan and Usagi is slowly reaching her level, which isn't pretty good compared to her father's," answers Selenity.

"Ranks of Strength, who is the strongest?" Jiraiya frowns at Asanuma's question, but answers.

"Naruto, who is still in a coma is the strongest,"

"That lazy bum is still sleeping?" an irritated Anna demands. Jiraiya nods, not willing to show his fear to the wrathful women or girl.

"And Raven, is she able to control her powers?" Kagome asks, seeing how Ryoko wasn't willing to speak about her daughter.

"A bit emotionless, but yes, she's able to control her powers," answers Urahara, whipping out a fan from nowhere, earning a bump on the head from Anna with a metal fan.

"Takato, is his anger..." she didn't need to finish, as Urahara immediately answered.

"The kid has issues," ignoring Asanuma's glare he continued. "Whenever your name or your daughter name is mention, from what I can tell, it triggers a memory, sending him in a rage. Luckily, its only brief, and Usagi, Tatsuki, Pan, or the sleeping Naruto is able to calm him down before he does anything crazy,"

"How does Naruto help?" Kagome asks, remembering the blond boy, who always came over to play with Hotaru when Raven passed, the two forming a bond, just as strong as the one Hotaru formed with Serenity who always came over in her free time.

"Its odd, he talks in his sleep, saying some random comment about a pineapple-haired girl or some other mysterious girl, completely knocking him to his senses. He says other things, mostly about the pranks he, Subaru, Will, Izumi, and Takato pulled on your oldest daughters, some others including; Haruka, Michiru and Nami," the others except chuckle lightly, remembering the pranks the children used to do, or those who could remember chuckled.

Shippo in the meantime, was sniffing the air, he didn't know what it was, but he smelt something familiar, something he hadn't smelt since he was a young kit.

"Shippo whats wrong?" whispers Kagome.

"I smell something familiar, something that makes me happy, yet sad at the same time...but I can't recognize who the scent belongs to," he whispers back, scanning the room no longer being subtle about his actions. "Its getting closer," Kagome frowns wondering what he was smelling, when a powerful, overwhelming demonic aura washed over her senses. Kagome knew instinctively who it was, and turns to the door, just as it opens, revealing a beautiful woman.

The woman had long red hair, her red eyes glanced at everyone in the room, until they landed on Shippo, freezing him. She was dressed in a black and red kimono, a red obi sash, with a katana strapped to her waist in a red scabbard, the hilt and guard were completely black. But what made her stand out was her cat-like eyes, the red fox ears, and the nine swinging tails, attached to her backside.

"Yo guys, its been awhile," Kyuubi greets smiling, revealing her fangs.

"Gah, Kyuubi its you," growls Asanuma in annoyance.

"Oh, you know ya miss me Nami," Asanuma grunts and turns away from the smirking woman. Kyuubi walks to one of the empty seats, which was conveniently placed right across from Kagome. "What're all talking about?"

"The Guardians," answers Ryoko.

"Ah, they're still training from what I know," the demon blinks then smiles scratching her cheek. "Oh and Naruto awaken sometime ago,"

"How long ago?"

"About an hour," answers Kyuubi, staring tiredly at the scowling Anna. "What do you know about our enemies?"

"Other than the Chaos, we have these people here," Jiraiya opens up a holographic image of the Houmonculi. "The Seven Homunculi of Chaos; Envy, Lust, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride," he changes the image, to the next one. "The Akatsuki; Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, and Uchiha Madara," everyone studied the ninja on the hologram, until it was switch. "Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto, plus the entire Sound Village," he shows them the images of the Snake Man and Kabuto, earning a growl from Kyuubi. "Hebi; Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo," each of them stared at the teenagers in the photo, and Arika had a small blush, when she saw Sasuke, earning a smack from Anna. "Sosuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin, Tosen Kaname, and the Arracnar, plus Espada," the images of the men and women on the screen were memorized by everyone. "The World Government that resides in Princess Nami's assign universe," once they passed he went to the next one. "Percia Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa and her team," Fate's eyes widen watching her mother, and her older sister appear on the screen with four other people. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation," Ursa's eyes widen, seeing the image of her daughter firebending, wearing a black and red costume, bending blue flames from her hands, an insane glint in her eyes, along with a dark shadow beneath them. "The Princess of Mars, Tokiha Mai," Mai appeared, wearing a high collar black cloak, the shadows under her eyes were completely black, a black hue forming from them. "The Wolf Guardian, the Animal Guardian for, The Princess of Uranus, Subaru, Kuga Natsuki," the blue-haired woman was dressed in identical clothing as Mai, her shadow much lighter than Mai's. "The Princess of Mars, Shana," the girl was dressed in her customary black trench coat, shirt, pants, and shoes. Her sword was swung over her shoulders, a manic grin on her usual smirking face. The shadows under her eyes were much darker than her older sister's. "The Heir to the Nidama Clan, Yagami Taichi," Asanuma's eyes widen, not knowing this little piece of information, seeing her nephew standing, a cold glare on his face, his sword held in his hand, over his back. "The wielder of the Swords of Life and Death, Hyuga Hinata of the Hyuga Clan, from the Universe Naruto and I were residing in," Kagome stares intently at the Hyuga, who was in a stance with her two swords. Her eyes were cold, and her scowl spelled death, along with the purple aura around her black cloaked body. "Princess Sonsaku Hakufu of Jupiter, the King's sister," Ryomou scowled, seeing her friend wearing a black kimono, a green dragon design on the front, a sword in her hands. Her eyes were green, resembling cat's, and they were cold, not the warm and carefree expression they were know for. The shadows under her eyes were dark, but nowhere as dark, as Mai's or Shana's. She also had a spiked collar around her right arm, it releasing a black electrical charge every few seconds.

"Broly," everyones, except for Jiraya's eyes widen at the super muscular man, who seemed to be missing his pupils. "Aoi Hyomaru," the white-haired boy was scowling, two familiar swords attached to his waist.

"Those are the Royal Swords of the Moon," a stun Shizuru said.

"Correct, this is the boy who killed Naruto in his past life, stealing his swords," explains a solemn Jiraiya, who changed to the next person.

"Hiro Arashi, I'm sure you remember him Ryoko," the woman nods. "Yea, he was Raven's best friend," Ryoko stares at the picture wondering why he was evil. Knowing what she was thinking he explained. "This is the child who killed Raven and...you know the rest,"

The air in the room shifted, everyone present felt a cold chill run down their spines, and Shippo clutched tightly onto Kagome, who was staring at Ryoko in fear.

Ryoko's hair was slowly turning purple, her eyes changed into a menacing red, two magentana stripes appeared on both of her cheeks, and her fangs became more pronounce. A deathly purple aura surrounded her whole, tinges of black and red were in her flaring aura. Before Ryoko could do anything she may regret, Kyuubi was instantly behind her, whispering soothing words in her ear, arms wrapped protectively around her, slowly calming her, until her appearance returned to normal.

"Thanks Kyu,"

"No problem, Yoko,"

"Kotone, this is the girl who killed Princess Pan and Princess Tatsuki, and almost took the life of Princess Makoto," Urahara's eyes narrow at the sight of the girl. The silver haired girl, she wore two of the Jupiter Family necklaces around her neck. Not to mention the sword in her hands was the one made specially for Tatsuki so long ago.

"Suza Eri, the girl who pushed Princess Hotaru over the edge, resulting in her long term sleep," it showed a red-haired girl, her cutlass in hands, smirking largely. Ryoko glared hatefully into the girl's eyes, promising if Hotaru didn't get to her first, she would.

"Zeke and Isane," a boy with short brown hair is shown, his green eyes had a leering effect to them, resembling a snake. He like the others were dressed in a black cloak. The girl looked exactly like him, except her hair was longer and she had a sword, a very familiar pitch red sword attached to her waist, while her brother had a red and black katana. "Thse two are the ones who took the lives of Prince Takato and Princess Hikari,"

Nami stares hard at the twins, her eyes flashing red, but nothing else shows that she's angry.

"Gloria," a woman with long blue hair, a long green bang falling between her green eyes. She looked to be around twenty years old, and she was also dressed in a high collar black cloak. "This woman killed Princess Nami, Princess Toph, Princess Subaru, and Princess Izumi, she also almost took the life of Princess Michiru and Princess Haruka,"

The next person revealed, made Setsuna's eyes flash purple in anger.

"Hyten," a boy who looked to be in his early twenties stood there, a large double sided blade in his hands. His short black hair was spiked, and his brown eyes had a lazy gleam in it, he too wore a cloak, but his was open, revealing his well toned chest.

"He killed Princess Akira, her Guardian, the Fox Guardian; Midori, the other Fox Guardian; Arika, who was to be Setsuna's Guardian," Arika cringes remembering her death. "And almost killed Setsuna herself,"

"Phantom," he's a figure completely covered by his cloak, complete by a white theater-type mask, only revealing his blondish-orange hair. Like the others he wore a cloak, and he had two swords attached to his back. "This man wiped out the entire Nidama Clan of Mars, Hitama Clan of Mars, Iyama Clan of the Moon, Fiore Clan of Jupiter, and Ozutaru Clan of Uranus. He also killed Princess Mai, Princess Shana, Princess Emerald, the Dragon Guardian; Ryomou, the Demon Cat Guardian; Nao, the Cat Goddess; Mikoto, the Wolf Guardian; Natsuki, the Demon Guardian; Shizuru, the Angel Guardian; Ichigo, the Water Guardian; Cassidy, the Crystal Guardian; Aysa, the Void Guardian; Louise," Jiraiya pauses taking a quick breath, while everyone else stared at the image of Phantom in worry. "High Priestess or Princess; Kiyone, the woman known as the Librarian, Head Shaman; Anna," the girl in questions glares at Jiraiya. "Demon Blade; Ursa of Earth, also known as the Princess of Earth, sister of the King, Demon Arts Master; Nanoha, Hayate and Fate. He heavily damaged Kyuubi, forcing her to enter a long slumber, almost killed; Princess Ami, Princess Minako, Princess Rei, Princess Makoto, Princess Setsuna, Princess Kakyuu, and her bodyguards; Fighter, Healer, and Maker," Kakyuu frowns, knowing what happened.

"Naraku and The Sailor Starlights; Fighter, Healer, and Maker, otherwise known as; Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taki Kou," the images display the senshi in their Senshi Forms and the Human Forms, earning another blush from Arika and another smack from Anna.

"Shit, that Phantom guy is a real bad ass to kill all those people," snickers Ryoko, earning glares from everyone in the room, making her raise her arm in dismissal. "I was just joking, but seriously, this Phantom...he's a monster to be able to kill everyone. Hell, even I can't defeat the Librarian or Anna without transforming and thats a pain in the ass to do,"

"Phantom is a monster, no doubt about it," Hayate said, shivering remembering her own death. "But what frightens me, is that Chaos managed to gather so many of our warriors and that Hyuga-girl,"

"Its a horrifying thing, but there's nothing we can do about that now," quickly interjects Selenity. "What we can do, is issue warnings to the Guardians, their trainers, and our allies about our foes. Arika-chan, Hayate-chan, Kagome-chan, Father, Pluto and Shizuru, do you mind sending out warnings to the others?"

"You can count on me," Arika said, smiling widely, taking the white rectangular pamphlet-like device from the woman. The others took their devices, and left through the door, to deliver their messages.

"You know, Naruto isn't going ta like Hinata is his enemy," Kyuubi suddenly said.

"Usagi shall be the same, once she finds out the fates of the Starlights," adds Galaxia.

"But we shouldn't keep it from them, they'll find out sooner or later, and I believe now is the best time," Fate said, her fingers interlocking.

"Instead of later, I know," Selenity said, she too frowning.

"Kyuubi what you going to do about the fox brat whose tagging along with Kiyone," Kyuubi scowls at the frowning Ryoko.

"I...don't know, but I'll think of something,"

* * *

**Unknown Plane**

Naruto tilts his head to the side, easily avoiding a punch from Takato, and goes through a series of flips, avoiding many spikes from the ground, courtesy from Toph. Pushing off his hands, launching his body in the air, Naruto begins to dodge multiple shadow claws from Raven. Feeling one of the claws grabbing his leg, Naruto shouts as he's swung around in a large circle, then is slammed viciously into a cliff, that appeared out of no where. But when his body connected, it erupted in a cloud of smoke.

"What?" Raven said.

Not a moment later, she felt Naruto's presence behind her.

"Rasengan," he whispers in her ear, making her blush faintly, before she was struck by the attack, sending her spiraling towards a cliff with a bang.

"Wasn't that too much Naruto?" Usagi demands, appearing next to him in an instant. "You could've killed her,"

"Chill out Usa-chan, it was an incomplete rasengan, I wasn't aiming to kill her," explains Naruto. "Besides, tryin to kill Raven, is like tryin to kill Old Man Hokage and Ero-sennin at once...impossible,"

"Glad you think so high of Jiraiya-sama," Nao who too heard the voice, slowly turned, to see the grinning face of Arika.

"Yo everyone," she greets brightly. "Nao-sempai, Mikoto-sama...hi," she waves at the stun Nao and happy Mikoto. "I have a message for you all, from Selenity-sama, its an update on our latest enemies," Goku flies down from his spar with Nami and Pan, the two following after him, seeing Arika there.

"Enemy update?" Nao takes the device from Arika and activates it. Flipping through each person, Nao's eyes narrow further and further, and by the time she was done, her teeth were grinding against one another.

"Phantom huh?" Nao sneers, eyes forming slits.

"Hinata-chan? Sasuke? Thats not possible," a disbelieving Naruto said, his eyes wide.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taki," frowns Usagi, staring at Fighter, who had a dark shadow under her eyes.

"They even have Aunt Hakufu," a disbelieving Pan exclaims, turning to her father or grandfather, it was too confusing for her to remember, so she'll stick with grandfather, who was currently scowling.

"Not to mention Natsuki-san, Taichi-san, and my sisters," adds Takato, his eyes filled with worry.

"You guys said Azula of the Fire Nation right?" asks Toph.

"Yeah, you met her before right?" Toph nods to Nami's question.

"She's crazy, was almost killed a few times by her. She's real tough, wouldn't mind another crack at her," Toph punches her fist for emphasis. "I also wouldn't mind taking another crack at that Gloria-chick, I owe her big time," she stomps the ground, a powerful tremor going through it.

"She'll be mine Toph, she'll be mine to kill," Toph glares where she heard Nami talking from, a glare that said, she was surely joking. Nami turns away from her, focusing on the others, seeing they too were unsettled about the news. "Stop worrying, we know who our enemies are," Nami said. "And the allies we must save," she adds, seeing Naruto's and Usagi's glare. "By training, we can make sure we save them, and defeat the ones we couldn't in the past, this lifetime and last. To accomplish this, means only one thing...no slacking during training or I'll kick your asses and make you pay me for kicking your asses to force you into training, understand," she glares at each one of them. Seeing them all nod, she smiles, and begins training once more, with a total of thirty pounds of weighted clothing on her body.

"Money Fien," Arika and Naruto mumbles under their breath, right before they were smacked by Nami's staff. "Ten dollars from the both of you," Arika and Naruto grumbles and hands over the money.

"Don't even know why I have to pay, I'm not even training with you lot," mumbles Arika pouting.

"Ah, don't be like that Arika, we can get her back later," Naruto smiles a foxy grin at her, something she returns. "Right, but that'll be for later, I have to get back the lair, bye everyone," Arika vanishes in a red flash.

"Time to train," _'I'll save you, Hinata, Sasuke,'_ Naruto thinks joining Goku, Pan, and Takato in the air for a spar. "I'm joining too Chibi King," Goku's eye twitch at the name, but nods nonetheless, promising to work Naruto extra hard for the name.

One by one the group went to spar in different areas, each preparing for the challenges ahead, for the foes they would need to defeat, and the friends they would need to save. No one needed to tell the Guardians, because they already knew what had to be done.

They would protect their assign universe and each others domains, even at the cost of their lives, it was the way of a Guardian, and it was the way for those, who would protect anything they loved.

* * *

**Thats it for the Gathering Arc. What Arc is next? Who knows it could be anything. The Dark Arc? or just the time skip, I haven't decided yet, but I will in time, but then again, I am pretty undeceived about most things. Which is why I'm putting up another poll, concerning this subject.**

**Until the poll is over, the next chapter won't be for awhile, which is why this chapter is so damn long.**


	9. Notice

After much thought, I've decided to scrap all my stories and work on a new set, things I've been working on for quite awhile now. I know some of you may not like it, hell, I'm pissed when the stories I'm reading is suddenly taken down for some reason.

However, there are some stories, and as in some, I mean two stories that will be remade, redone, and overall better….but will still be taken down.

_**The Guardians – Multi Cross**_

_**A New Life – Naruto and One Piece**_

I can't say much for the rest, because I really lost all interest in them, which is sad, because I did like them, but the way I had things going…in my view, they weren't going to work.

So, what can I say other than, uh, sorry if your upset, but this is how it is.

On other news, the stories I will be writing will all be connected one way or another, until I can somehow join them. In a way, it'll be similar to my Demon Lord Series, except I won't drop it……………hopefully.

Also,

_**Ayumi no Kaitou**_ which will be renamed _**Ayumi the Phantom Thief**_ to make things easier for me, will also be rewritten, and will be one of the many stories connected to my new set. In fact, _**The Guardians**_ will have a connection to these stories, which will connect to my next big project, _**The Celestials**_, but that isn't until later, much, much later.

But I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that…oh well…who cares….just know the stories will be up until Monday.


End file.
